Case Files
by SerenBex
Summary: Set in the same AU as my other fics, this fills in some of the gaps in Jo and Hannah's lives.
1. Intro

This is set in the same AU as the 'Jonah' series _(Secrets, Lies, Mistakes, Regrets & Surprises)_ but is going to follow a very different format. Instead of one long storyline, it's going to be a compilation of lots of shorter (around 4 parts to each storyline) fics – some episode re-writes and some straight from my head – following the characters from when Hannah joined Sun Hill to… well, sometime later… and filling in the blanks between the other fics!

At the beginning of each part I'll put the series and episode that it's from (if it's an episode rewrite). The dates won't necessarily match up with the canon dates, because they'll fit in with the AU dates.

Hope you enjoy it! Let me know! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Bill or any of the original characters. If I did, it definitely wouldn't have been cancelled.


	2. Sweet Revenge - Pt 1

**Series 23, Episode 20****: Sweet Revenge**

**Date****: Wednesday 10****th**** October 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DI Samantha Nixon, DC Joanne Masters, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>"Hannah, with me." Samantha called over her shoulder as she left her office, pulling her coat on as she went.<p>

The red-headed detective stood quickly, grabbing her own jacket and following the petite blonde from CID. Sam was waiting for her out on the landing at the top of the stairs, talking to Mickey about the planned clean-up operation on the Jasmine Allen Estate. Hannah knew that the DI had planned on giving it to her to head up and wondered what had changed.

Noticing the younger woman waiting, Sam indicated that they should walk and talk. Following Sam and Mickey down the steps, Hannah listened carefully, wondering what was going on. She had only been at Sun Hill for a month and hadn't yet had the chance to work a case with the Detective Inspector, spending most of her time with Mickey, Phil or Stuart.

Sam introduced Mickey to the woman waiting for them in reception, before nodding her head towards the entrance. She and Hannah made a quick getaway, not letting the woman speak and cause them to have to hang around any longer than was necessary. Leading the way over to a dark blue car, unlocking it as they went.

"We've got a break in and assault over on Rushbury Drive." Sam told her DC as she drove quickly away from the station. "Looks interesting."

"A neighbour placed the emergency call at 7:32am after hearing a disturbance." Diane informed them as soon as they got out of the car. "She's identified a blue saloon car that was parked in the road and she'd seen it there a couple of times last week. The driver was IC1 male… I'm doing a PNC check now."

"Any witnesses to the assault?" DI Nixon asked as they neared the front door.

"No… The victim lives alone and she disturbed the intruder." Diane told the pair as they paused on the doorstep. "Will's talking to the first people on the scene. They arrived about 25 minutes ago."

"Neighbours?" Hannah asked, glancing around and taking in what she could of the immediate area.

"I don't think so. Employees, I think."

"Anyone seen leaving or arriving?" Sam asked, sharing a slightly confused look with her DC at Diane's description of who Will was questioning.

"No, Ma'am."

"OK, thank you."

Nodding to the DC, Sam headed in through the front door, looking left and right to try and get a quick understanding of the layout of the house. Hannah followed, her eyes quickly combing the scene for any obvious clues or evidence. There were obvious signs of a struggle, with a chair overturned and flowers strewn across the floor in the living room.

Seeing the large pair of lips decorating the wall, as well as the crowd of very young, good-looking girls who were milling around, Hannah arched an eyebrow at her superior. Sam returned the look with a small smirk, before attracting Will's attention and waiting to hear what he had to say. They both spotted the older woman sitting at the dining table and having her arm dressed by the paramedic, but neither disturbed them, wanting to get a handle on the situation before they spoke to her.

"Ma'am. DC McKay."

"Do we have a description of the intruder?"

"Yeah…" Will nodded. "IC1 male, dark hair, average build."

"How bad's the assault?"

"Suspected broken wrist."

"Right. Anything stolen?"

A smirk crossed the PC's face and his eyes flickered past Sam to the staircase. "No, but I'd like to show you something upstairs."

Hannah arched an eyebrow at Sam as Will made his way out into the hallway. Sam shrugged and followed, leaving the red-head to cast her eyes in a final sweep around the living room before following them upstairs.

"Right… there's an interactive web chat, there's nine girls that work here all doing six hour shifts and it's open between 9am and 3am." Will said once they reached the landing.

There were several doors leading off into different rooms. Each room was hooked up with cameras and various items that were obvious being used as sex lines. Hannah examined the one closest, curling her lip in disgust at the handcuffs and whips hung decoratively about.

"Is this the only room?" Sam asked, her attention immediately having been caught by the room in front of them.

"Oh no, there's a few… all different themes." Will said, nodding his head towards the other doorways. Sam jerked her head sharply, before focusing her attention on the computer screen on the table on the landing. "So is this legal, Ma'am."

"Yes, it is." Sam sighed, moving towards the head of the staircase. "But check in the road to see if there have been any complaints, which might suggest they've crossed the line into poncing. Might be a motive for the ABH… some kind of brothel turf war." Changing her mind, Sam wandered into the room by the top of the stairs, looking around. "So the victim… was she a performer?"

Will chuckled. "No, Ma'am. She's at least in her 40's… she's well past it."

Hannah spluttered, partly in indignation on the DI's behalf and partly in amusement at the expression that had suddenly appeared on PC Fletcher's face as he realised what he had just said and to who. Sam looked far from impressed and Hannah was struggling not to laugh.

"Now you've done it." The DC muttered out of the side of her mouth, her lips quirking in a smirk.

"Umm… one of the girls said she runs the business."

"Oh…" Sam stalked towards the PC, almost predatorily and Hannah could have sworn Will flinched. "Well, she must be doing very well to own a house like this. Hmm…"

As Sam turned and made her way down the stairs, Will turned to Hannah with an expression on his face that clearly said he was wishing the ground would swallow him up. She grinned, shaking her head and nudging him aside to be the next to descend to the ground floor.

"Why did I just say that?" He muttered, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Because you are, in fact, a massive idiot." Hannah informed him cheerfully. "But don't worry, apparently when you pass 40 your memory isn't what it used to be, so the DI will have forgotten all about it soon."

Will just groaned. Hannah was too busy chuckling in amusement to realise that Sam had stopped and almost knocked her down the remaining stairs. The blonde was staring at the victim, who was staring back in irritation.

"Jess Parker? DI Nixon, Sun Hill. You might remember me as DC Nixon, Priory Road." Sam smirked. "Seven years ago I investigated your husband in that security van robbery. How is Danny?"

"Doing his time, but you should know." The woman exhaled over-dramatically and smirked. "Though you didn't actually put him away, did ya?"

"Now the last time I saw you, you weren't lording it in a house like this." Sam continued, ignoring the obvious dig. "Three bedrooms the wrong side of Canley I seem to remember."

"I've got a good business now."

"Any problems with it? I mean, we're treating this as a burglary gone wrong, but… could it be connected to your business?"

"My business is all legit." The woman assured her firmly. "I was in the kitchen, heard a noise, came into the hallway and there was this man. We had a tussle, he took off."

"OK." The DI turned to Will. "Escort Mrs Parker to St Hughes and then take her on to Sun Hill. Show her the WADS. She might be able to identify her intruder."

"Ma'am."

As soon as they'd gone, Hannah nudged the DI with her shoulder. "Do you believe that crap about all this being legit?"

"No way." Sam shook her head. "As soon as we get back to the nick I want you to go through the finances for this place with a tooth comb. There must be something dodgy here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ma'am… we've got a name and address on the blue car seen this morning." Diane said, causing both detectives to look at her quickly. "Ryan Jones, 27 Filbert Road. He's clean. No convictions or cautions."

"Thank you." Sam motioned for Hannah to wait a moment as she pulled out her mobile and hit a number in the speed dial. "Jo, Sam. Get over to 27 Filbert Road. Hannah will meet you there. Yes, Jo. She'll fill you in properly, but it's the address of a Ryan Jones who I want to speak to about the break in and ABH this morning. Yeah, the car seen outside the house is registered to him. Romeo four five zero Uniform Hotel Mike. Great."

"Ma'am?"

"Get yourself over there and let Jo know what's going on. I'll get back to the nick and check through Jess Parker's financial records."

"But I–"

"Go, Hannah!" Sam ordered, arching an eyebrow and pressing the keys to the car they'd driven over in firmly in her hand.

Nodding, the younger woman did as she was told. On the drive over to Filbert Road, she gave herself a mental pep talk, trying to get the memories of the last time she and Jo had worked together out of her mind. The pair of them couldn't seem to agree on anything and the case had descended into a mass of bickering and one-upmanship. Both women had received a sharp talking to from the DCI and hadn't been paired together on a case since.

Jo was already parked up when Hannah arrived and, as the red-head pulled up behind her car, DC Masters climbed out and looked pointedly at her. Sighing, Hannah killed the engine and got out too, walking to the front of the car where the other woman was waiting for her.

"So? Sam says this Ryan Jones has something to do with this morning?"

"His car was seen parked up outside the house at the same time as the assault." Hannah agreed, glancing both ways as they crossed the road. "That's definitely the same index. And," she nodded her head towards a man exiting the house in front of them, "what's the betting that's him? He doesn't really fit the description we've got, though."

"Mr Jones?"

"Yes?"

Both detectives pulled their warrant cards out of their coat pockets and flashed them at him. "I'm DC McKay, this is DC Masters, Sun Hill. We'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"I'm a few days late with my tax disk, but I am going to deal with it." The man told them nervously. "I've been very busy this week. It won't happen again."

"We're not here about that, sir." Jo said, spotting Hannah rolling her eyes and frowning at her. "Have you been to Rushbury Drive today?"

"Rushbury Drive? No, never heard of it."

The two women exchanged a look, not believing him for a second. Mr Jones opened his car door, attempting to get inside, but Hannah caught hold of the frame and prevented him from slamming it shut.

"Well your car was seen parked there earlier this morning." Jo continued as Hannah bent slightly to look inside the vehicle.

"Well I've been here all this time."

"Is there anyone who can back you up on that?" Hannah asked, still holding onto the car door. "Because at the moment you're placed right in the middle of a crime scene."

"Ryan? What's going on?"

"Oh, it's just a tax disk." He lied at once, making Hannah scowl at his bare faced lie. In her mind, that proved that he definitely had something to hide. "You go on."

"Has your husband been here all morning, Mrs Jones?" Jo asked, showing the woman her warrant card.

"Yes. Apart from when he popped out in the car at about 7am for papers, milk, bread."

"How long was he gone for?"

"I don't know… I was in the bath getting ready for work." His wife told them, looking between her husband and the detectives warily. "What's all this about?"

"It's just a mix up."

"There are a few things we'll need to clear up about the events of this morning and your husband's whereabouts." Hannah said firmly, shooting the man an irritated look. "As long as he's straight with us and cooperates with our questions, I'm sure we won't have to keep him long. If he doesn't cooperate or we find out he's hiding something–"

"Yes, OK." Mr Jones agreed quickly, cutting her off before she could finish. His wife nodded and headed away along the road. As soon as she was out of earshot, the man turned and fixed the detectives with a furious scowl. "What are you trying to do?"

"Someone was seriously assaulted on Rushbury Drive, which is where your car was seen parked up this morning at the same time as that assault was taking place. That's not the first time it's been seen there, either." Hannah told him bluntly, folding her arms and fixing him with a stern glare. "You lied to us, Mr Jones. You said that you were here all morning, but clearly that's not true. Therefore, I'm inclined to believe that you have something to hide." Reaching forward, Hannah caught his arm firmly. "Ryan Jones, I'm arresting you on suspicion of burglary."

"I've got nothing to do with any burglary." He argued, shaking her off.

"Are you resisting arrest, Mr Jones? Because I am quite happy to cuff you if that's what you want."

He scowled and shook his head. Sending him a sickly sweet smile, while completely ignoring Jo who was shooting disapproving looks in her direction, Hannah led the man over to the pool car and opened the back door for him to climb in.

"I'll see you back at the station." She told Jo, moving round to the driver's door.

"Yeah, you will."

Hannah stopped and stared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were totally over the top then." Jo snapped. "You're acting as though he's already been convicted. We don't know what happened yet."

"Oh, because his car being parked outside the house and him lying to us about his whereabouts makes him look anything less than guilty?"

"It's circumstantial."

"Why did he tell his wife we were talking to him about a tax disk if he had nothing to hide? Why did he lie, if he's innocent?"

Jo glared at her. "You are unbelievable."

"You think he's innocent, then?" Hannah scoffed. When Jo didn't answer, she rolled her eyes and opened the car door. "Yeah, I didn't think so."


	3. Sweet Revenge - Pt 2

**Series 23, Episode 20****: Sweet Revenge**

**Date****: Wednesday 10****th**** October 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DI Samantha Nixon, DC Joanne Masters, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>"Hannah, a word."<p>

The red-head glanced up from where she was checking Ryan Jones in with the Custody Sergeant and caught DI Nixon's eye. Seeing Jo leaning against the wall a little way off, it didn't take a genius to work out what Sam wanted to speak to her about. Grinding her teeth, Hannah stalked over to the blonde and looked at her impatiently.

"Yeah?"

"Jo says you went in mob handed with Ryan Jones. You put him on the back foot straight away."

"No, Ma'am. He lied through his teeth and I saw through it." Hannah defended herself. "All I did was point out the evidence against him and call him out on his lies."

"Jo's right, Hannah. It's innocent until proven guilty, remember? Even if you're totally convinced he's our man, you need to be able to prove it or it won't stand up." Pre-empting the younger woman's eye-roll, Sam frowned and folded her arms. "You're a good copper, Hannah, but you've got a terrible attitude sometimes. Whatever this… thing… is, you need to get over it and start playing nice."

"Guv, it's not–"

"No, it's not just you." The blonde admitted grudgingly. "And I know that Jo can sometimes be a little forthright and not always the easiest person to work with. There was a time when she and I were always at each other's throats." She shook her head. "But you're both bloody fantastic at your jobs and so you need to learn to live with each other."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hannah grudgingly agreed, biting her lip to stop herself arguing.

"Good." Sam nodded and beckoned Jo over. Once they were both in front of her, neither looking at the other, she pointed towards Mr Jones. "Right, interview him and see what he says. Jo, I want you to take the lead on this one." She saw Hannah open her mouth to argue and shook her head. "Hannah, Jo is taking the lead because we need answers and you've already put him on the defence."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hannah agreed again.

Neither DC spoke to the other as they collected Mr Jones and the duty solicitor and showed them into the interview room. While the two were given time to speak, Hannah went outside for a cigarette and Jo went for a coffee, neither of them telling the other where they were going.

"Interview commencing at 9:41am. Present are DC Jo Masters, DC Hannah McKay, Mr Ryan Jones and Mr Colin Haswell, duty solicitor." Hannah said, pressing the button on the tape recorder next to her.

"Mr Jones, you said that you left your house at around 7am?" Jo asked, leaning forward and smiling at the man, attempting to set him at ease. Apparently the scowl on Hannah's face was having the opposite effect.

"Picked up a paper and some milk and eggs for breakfast." The man agreed.

"And you went straight home?"

"No, I went to Rushbury drive about ten minutes away." Mr Jones said, causing Hannah to send the woman beside her a smug smirk. Jo pointedly ignored her, continuing to watch the man opposite them carefully.

"Why would you do that, Mr Jones?"

"Not for the reason you think."

"And what do we think, Mr Jones?" Hannah asked, unable to stop herself.

"You made it perfectly clear that you think that I was involved in some burglary."

"So, why were you there?" The red-head continued, narrowing her eyes and leaning forward.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Look… I use a website and, err, one of the girls, Justine, listens to what I'm thinking. I fixed up a date with her on the web chat, but she didn't show up and then she was off the website."

"You decided to track her down?" Jo cut in, sensing that Hannah was about to say something that she probably shouldn't.

"Yes, err… you find the website's address on the domain name registration company. It's all there in black and white; owner's details, etc."

"And this morning you were sitting in the car waiting for Justine to come to work?"

"But she never showed."

"Did you go into the house to find Justine?"

"No, I never left the car." He told them, mainly keeping eye contact with Jo, rather than facing the other woman's glare. "I waited there for forty minutes and then I left." Seeing the unconvinced expressions on the detective's faces, he continued. "Just as I arrived another man did go in. That was about twenty past seven."

"When did this other man leave?"

"Half past. He didn't look happy."

"Can you give us a description?"

"White, thick-set… he looked like a lot of people."

"So not dark hair, medium build?" Hannah asked, glancing at the description that Will had got from the girls at the house.

"No, I wouldn't say so." When neither of the women commented, he looked between them. "Can I go now?"

"We'll need to check your story before then, sir. To make sure you're not lying to us again." Hannah told him bluntly. "We'll need to use the photo we took when we brought you in to see whether the victim can ID you. You'll also need to write up your statement in full."

"Look… my wife doesn't know about the website." Mr Jones said in a low voice, glancing between the two women uncomfortably.

"So?"

"I would appreciate it if she didn't find out."

Hannah stared stonily at him. "I'm afraid we can't make any promises, Mr Jones."

"Please, I–"

"You should have thought about your wife before you started going on websites like this." DC McKay told him, leaning over to the tape recorder. "Interview terminated at 10:13am."

Once they were outside the interview room with the door firmly closed, Hannah shuddered. She scowled at the door they had just walked through, before shaking her head and beginning to walk away.

"Hannah–"

"What?" The red-head sighed, hearing the irritation in Jo's tone and knowing that yet another argument was heading their way. "I let you lead, didn't I? What have I done now?"

"You can't tell Jones' wife about the website."

"Why not? She has a right to know if her husband's been stalking some girl off a website, doesn't she?"

"That's not our job." Jo reminded her. "Our job is to work out whether he's connected to the ABH on Jess Parker or not."

"So we just ignore the fact that he's a slimeball?"

"Yes."

Hannah shook her head and started walking towards the door that led out to the yard. "Of course we do. Because men can act like that and no one bats an eyelid." She stopped and turned back to face Jo. "You know what, even if it turns out he didn't have anything to do with the incident this morning, I'm gonna keep my eye on him because there is something really not right there."

"You might be right, Hannah," Jo agreed, "but right now we have to find out whether he is involved or not. That's all that matters at this moment in time."

"Great, fine, whatever."

"Where are you going?" The brunette asked exasperatedly as the other woman opened the door to the yard. "We need to go and see Sam."

"I'll be two minutes. I need a smoke," Hannah told her, before turning away and muttering under her breath, "before I smack you in the face."

"Hurry up."

Glaring after the younger woman, Jo turned and stamped back towards CID. She went straight to Sam's office and knocked on the door, waiting until she heard the woman calling for her to go in. Before Jo had even opened her mouth, the blonde held up a hand and shook her head.

"If the first thing that's going to come out of your mouth is another complaint about Hannah, then I don't want you to say anything, Jo." Sam cautioned her. "As I said to her, you're both bloody fantastic at your jobs and you need to learn to live with each other. You're going to have to find a way to get past whatever it is between you and work together because the DCI is determined to have a happy, drama-free CID."

"Ma'am–"

"No, Jo. I wouldn't listen to it from Hannah, so I'm not listening to it from you. Just get past it, alright?"

Jo sighed deeply. "Ma'am."

There was a knock on the door and both woman glanced up as Hannah let herself into the office. With a tight smile, Sam indicated that both women should take a seat in front of her desk. Then she pulled out the information she'd been gathering while they'd been otherwise engaged.

"Jess Parker. Now, she hasn't exactly been cooperative and her description of the intruder doesn't tally with the witness account that we already have," she told them, handing Jo a photo of the woman, "so we need to find a reason for this burglary. Her husband, Danny Parker, currently serving six years for robbery in Longmarsh. Now I've put a call in today in case there's any aggravation between him and another in mate. This could be a revenge attack."

"Well we can discount the brothel turf war angle." Jo said, handing the picture of the victim's husband to Hannah for a closer look. "Crimint shows that no complaints have been made on Rushbury Drive and the neighbours haven't seen anything to suggest punters coming or going."

"Put in a request for financial information on her business. Let's find out exactly what's going on at Rushbury Drive."

Hannah arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were doing that, Ma'am."

Sam stared stonily back. "You, DC McKay, will be on traffic if I get any more lip from you."

"Sorry, Ma'am." The red-head apologised reluctantly as Jo headed away to find the information Sam had asked for. "Ma'am… Danny Parker? Wasn't he suspected of being involved in that massive robbery on the jewellers in Saddle Street ten years ago? I was at Barton Street at the time."

"He was. I was involved in an undercover operation seven years ago when a security van was robbed with Danny's MO all over it. I blew my cover and he got away. Six months later Chadwell got him for a bank robbery."

"Longmarsh prison just called." Jo said, striding over from her desk and looking between the two women. "Nothing on a feud involving Danny, but he's out on licence… has been for two weeks." Sam stood up slowly, looking as though she'd just seen a ghost. "He's staying at a halfway house on Elcott Street."

"Put Danny Parker on a WADS display." The DI ordered Hannah. "Get Ryan Jones in here. See if he can ID Danny as the man who went to Jess' house. She lied to me; she told me he was still inside! If those two are up to something I want to know what it is."

"Ma'am."

Hannah nodded and left the office hurriedly, updating the WADS software quickly, before going downstairs to check whether Ryan Jones had left the building yet. The DC was in luck as the Custody Sergeant informed her that the man was finishing up his formal statement in the interview room with Sergeant Smith.

While she waited for him to finish, Hannah set up the laptop. She was just loading the WADS display when she caught sight of Smithy leading Mr Jones back towards the cells. Standing up, she leant in the doorway and attracted his attention.

"Smithy!" She called, causing both men to turn. The PC smiled at her, but the man beside him looked apprehensive. "Mr Jones, I need you to come and check some photos for me to see if you can spot the man you saw this morning."

"Why should I?" He asked petulantly.

"Because it'll help convince me you're telling the truth." Hannah snapped back.

He sighed and nodded, following her into the small room where the laptop was ready and waiting. Looking quickly over the first page of photographs, he shook his head, not recognising any of the faces. He had the same reaction to the second page. On the third, however, he paused for a split second, before jabbing his finger at a photograph.

"Yep, that one."

"Are you completely sure, Mr Jones?" Hannah asked as she saw that he'd identified Danny Parker. "One hundred per cent?"

"Does this mean I can go home now?"

"We'll need to take another statement from you later, so… Smithy? Can you show Mr Jones back to his cell, please?"

"Yeah, sure." He agreed easily, motioning for the man to follow him. "This way."

"But how long's it gonna be?"

"As long as it takes." Hannah called over her shoulder, gathering up the laptop and striding back up towards CID.

On hearing that the DI had already left to track down Danny Parker, Hannah called her mobile to tell her that he had been identified from the WADS line-up. Sam thanked her, before ordering the red-head to help Jo go through the financial records for Jess Parker. There was a hint of warning in her tone and Hannah wasn't stupid enough to push her any further.

"What've you got so far?" She asked, dropping down into her desk chair and wheeling it across to join the brunette.

"Nothing." Jo admitted, shaking her head and indicating the papers strewn across her worktop. "There's nothing here."

"There must be something?"

"Look for yourself." Her colleague snapped, running a hand through her hair. "As far as I can tell, Jess Parker's business is completely legit."

"That's not what the DI is gonna want to hear." Hannah muttered, leaning forward and sifting through the papers. As she reached out, her hand accidentally brushed against the brunette's. Jo pulled away sharply, folding her arms and tucking her hand safely out of sight.

She glared at the other woman angrily. "That's not my fault. I can only tell her what the evidence says."

Hannah blinked and held up her hands defensively, wondering where the increased hostility had suddenly burst from. "Woah, hang on, Jo. I never said it was your fault. I was just pointing out that–"

"Yeah? Well don't." The brunette snapped, pushing away from the desk so hard that her chair nearly tipped over and stalking away in the direction of the double doors that led out of CID, leaving Hannah staring after her in confusion.


	4. Sweet Revenge - Pt 3

**Series 23, Episode 20****: Sweet Revenge**

**Date****: Wednesday 10****th**** October 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DI Samantha Nixon, DC Joanne Masters, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>Sam returned from speaking to Jess Parker to find that Jo was nowhere to be found and Hannah was in a terrible mood. The red-head informed her superior what Jo had told her about Jess Parker's finances and shrugged when Sam asked her where the other woman was. Curiously, the DI asked what had happened and Hannah reluctantly told her about Jo snapping at her and storming out.<p>

"Well what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything!" Hannah defended herself. "I just said you weren't going to like the fact that Jess Parker seemed legit. This isn't my fault!"

"Fine, fine!" Sam held up her hands. "Just go and find her so I can fill you in, OK?"

Hannah nodded and left the office. It took her no time at all to track Jo down to the canteen, where she informed the brunette of what the DI had said. Jo drained her coffee wordlessly, before following Hannah back to CID. She didn't say a word as Sam began briefing them, nor did she look at the red-haired detective beside her.

"Jess Parker admitted that it was Danny who was at the house. But she claims that he didn't assault her. They argued and she fell."

"You believe her, Guv?"

"I do." Sam grudgingly admitted, nodding at Hannah. "But… why did he lose it today? What were they arguing about?"

"He's just got out of Longmarsh and she doesn't want to know." Hannah reminded her. "He probably wanted to pick up where they left off, but she isn't interested."

"The SecuraVan money was never recovered. Now, we assumed it had been sorted offshore somewhere. Now, the Borough FIO monitored every Danny and his associates had, right up until they were banged up eight months later. Then, after that, the case was filed." Sam said, thinking as she spoke. "So Danny's share would have been two hundred thousand, which is enough for a leg up the property ladder from a three bed house in Canley to a house on Rushbury Drive."

"So… the money was used to buy the house? So you think Danny wants his share?"

"Well, it would mean the money is in the country and it was legitimised."

"What if the money's going through the business? To clean it up?" Hannah suggested with a small shrug.

"Perfect for bringing in dirty money if the transactions are small enough." Jo agreed, speaking at last.

Sam nodded. "Jo, look into the house purchase on Rushbury Drive and go through the business finances again."

"Who's gonna give Danny the good news he's free to go?" The brunette asked, raising her eyebrows.

Hannah looked between her colleagues. "Do we have to let him go? I mean… he knows we have a witness who places him there and he doesn't know Jess cleared him. We can keep him locked up while we look into this, right? We could get a section 18 and search his room at the halfway house."

"I think I'd like to play this by the book." Sam said, shaking her head. "Let's wait and see what we get on the finances."

"But, Ma'am, he could be–"

"I said no, Hannah. Go and tell Smithy to let him go."

The red-head sighed. "Yes, Ma'am."

When she moved away, Jo arched an eyebrow at her colleague. "Not like you to give up so easily…"

"Who says I'm giving up?"

"DI won't be impressed if she finds out you're going against her orders."

Hannah shrugged. "Who says I'm going against her orders?"

"Hannah…"

"Don't worry, Jo, I'll keep you out of it." The red-head assured her, grabbing her coat and leaving CID quickly. She headed straight for the Custody Suite, leaning on the desk and smiling sweetly at Smithy.

"What d'you want, DC McKay?" He asked suspiciously.

"Have you got Danny Parker's personal affects?"

"Err… yeah, they're on the side." He replied distractedly, motioning towards where the items were. The detective began rummaging through, looking for his key. "What're you gonna do with him?"

"We're still investigating so he's still a suspect. Can you hold on to him for another hour or so?"

Smithy sighed, obviously having his work cut out by the amount of people the Jasmine Allen Estate clean-up had brought in. "You owe me."

"Yes, I owe you." Hannah agreed, smiling at him and heading away quickly.

Luckily she didn't bump into anyone as she left the station and got into one of the pool cars. Driving as quickly as she could without breaking the speed limits, Hannah knew that she only had a limited amount of time before Sam realised she was missing and worked out where she had gone. As soon as that happened, Hannah knew she was in trouble.

Reaching the halfway house, the detective flashed her warrant card at anyone who she thought was about to question her presence and let herself into Danny Parker's room, glancing over her shoulder before closing the door to make sure no one had watched her enter. Seeing that the coast was clear, she went inside and looked around slowly, letting her eyes rove over the contents for anything that jumped out at her.

There was a small suitcase on the bed, beside an overcoat. Picking it up, Hannah quickly went through the pockets, but only found some small change and a couple of receipts; nothing that would be useful to the investigation. Next she searched the suitcase, checking all the pockets carefully, even running her hands across the lining to make sure that there was nothing concealed there.

Ensuring that everything was replaced exactly where it had been, she closed the suitcase and looked around thoughtfully. There were several drawers in the bedside cabinet, which she opened and looked inside. The bottom two were completely empty and the top only contained a couple of old newspapers and a pack of mints. Frowning, Hannah chewed the inside of her lip, wondering whether it was worth opening the wardrobe against the opposite wall.

Her eyes fell on the suitcase once more and she noticed the cuff of a grey jacket poking out of the side. Taking it out carefully, she ran her hands down it, feeling to see whether there was anything in the pockets. When her fingers struck something hard, she lay it out on the bed and pushed her hand into the slit, pulling out a set of keys wrapped in a slip of paper.

The paper, as well as the key ring attached to the keys, was emblazoned with the word Lexicon. She vaguely remembered that there was a storage depot on an industrial estate not too far away that was called that. A smile twisted her lips as she read the information on the paper and began putting two-and-two together.

* * *

><p>"Right, Jo." Sam motioned towards the board that they had been collating their evidence on. "We need to establish if Jess used stolen money to fund the property on Rushbury Drive and the website business. Did you get any further with that, Jo?"<p>

"Yup… on the property side it could be kosher. Jess sold the family house in Canley for £380, 000 just after Danny got sent down. She played the market, moving up the ladder, and she bought this current house nine months ago for £1.1 million."

"Well I can see that property's been a good investment, but… that good?" Sam asked, frowning slightly.

Jo shrugged. "Well maybe if you combine that with the growth of the web chat business…"

"How long's that been going?"

"Four years."

"So what're you telling me?" The DI asked, looking disappointed. "The house and the business could be totally legit?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Exhaling sharply, Sam put her hand to her forehead, unwilling to believe that there was nothing dodgy going on. "What about Jess' accounts?"

"Again, both her personal and business accounts are clean." Jo informed her. "No unusual movements of money according to the bank and any electronic transfers made in the last twenty four hours are gonna take an hour before they register." Sam sighed again and was about to say something, when the DC's mobile began to ring. "That might be the FIO now." As she picked up her phone, Jo frowned at the name on the display. "Hannah? Where are you?"

"Danny Parker's hostel."

"What?" Jo breathed, lowering her voice. "Are you insane?"

"There are keys and a pass card for a secure lock up here. It's a depot on the Waybank Industrial Estate."

"What d'you mean?"

"Jo… can I?" Sam motioned towards the mobile.

"I think the DI wants a word, Hannah." Jo raised her voice slightly, trying to sound normal as a stream of swear words met her ears from the other end of the line. "OK?"

"Yep. Hannah?"

"Oh, hi, Ma'am." The red-head said in a falsely bright voice. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Me? Oh… nowhere special. Just following up a hunch about Jess Parker's business." There was a rustling sound as Hannah lowered the mobile and covered the mouthpiece, swearing again and glancing around for inspiration. "Look, I've gotta go, Ma'am. I'll speak to you later."

"She's had to go." Sam said, fixing Jo with a confused frown. "Where is she?"

"She didn't say." Jo replied quickly, turning back to face the whiteboard almost at once.

Sam clearly didn't buy it, but she didn't question the brunette anymore. Replacing Jo's phone on the desk, the DI stalked into her own office and closed the door behind her, leaving Jo silently cursing Hannah for being so stupid and dragging her into her mess as well.

* * *

><p>As soon as she had hung up on the DI, Hannah left the halfway house, taking the keys and the paper contract with her. She made her way hastily over to the Industrial Estate, drawing up outside the Lexicon depot and striding inside.<p>

As soon as she showed her warrant card, the keys and the contract to the young man behind the reception desk, he pressed the button to allow her access to the storage rooms. Checking the numbers on the piece of paper carefully, Hannah strode through the winding corridors looking for the door that matched the numbers on Parker's information.

It didn't take her long to find the right one and she fitting the key into the padlock easily. Rolling the grating up, Hannah was faced with a contents which wouldn't have been out of place in anyone's garage. She sighed, her eyes wandering over the pile of boxes and the scooter that was parked just inside the door, wondering where to start.

The filing cabinet just to the left seemed like a good idea, so she pulled out the top drawer and began searching it thoroughly. It contained piles of paper that were of absolutely no interest, so she repeated the process with the next drawer down, finding the contents to be the same.

It was only when she reached the bottom that she discovered a small, metal chest that had obviously seen better days. It was padlocked closed and Hannah examined it carefully, wondering whether she could break in. Then it occurred to her that she was in possession of Parker's keys and she went through them quickly, selecting a likely looking one and fitting in into the padlock. It turned easily and she lifted the lid, a smile breaking over her face as she saw the contents.

An envelope was pushed down the side of the piles of twenty pound notes and Hannah opened it, pulling out a sheet of paper and glancing over it quickly. Her smile broadened as she read it, realising that Danny Parker had, unknowingly, just dropped himself right in it for the SecuraVan robbery seven years previously.

Not wanting to risk informing Jo, in case the DI was around, Hannah took several photos on her mobile and returned everything to where it was when she found it, before she locked the padlock on the metal grate. She smiled briefly at the man on the reception desk and sped back to the station, hoping that she could get there before Sam realised anything was up. She took the fact that the DI hadn't tried phoning her as a good sign.

Finding the Custody Desk unmanned, Hannah stuffed Danny Parker's keys back into the evidence bag and was just replacing them when she heard the unmistakable tones of DI Nixon and Sergeant Smith heading towards her. She fumbled with the bag, throwing it back on the side just as Smithy rounded the corner.

"Alright, Sarge?"

"Not really, Han. I've just had it in the earhole off Nixon over your prisoners."

Hannah smiled. "Like I said, I owe you, yeah?"

"Yeah you do; massive." The Sergeant agreed, not returning the smile.

Wincing, Hannah sped back up to CID, waving a hand at Jo who immediately started questioning her. She glanced around for DI Nixon, relieved that the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Dropping into her desk chair, she transferred the photos from the lock up onto her computer and sent the best of them to print.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jo hissed in her ear. "Sam would have murdered us both if she realised where you were!"

"But she didn't and look what I found." Hannah indicated the photo. "We've got him."

"What–?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam demanded, appearing from nowhere and making both DCs jump.

"You're gonna love this, Ma'am." The red-head said, handing her the photo.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Hannah grinned and returned to her computer, flicking through the photos. "A hell of a lot of money. Probably from the SecuraVan heist. Danny's paid some of the money to a third party, who issued him a promissory note. The money is untraceable to the original source, which means it's clean. It's an old system called Hawala and it looks as though today is payday."

"Where did you get this?" Sam demanded. Looking shifty, Hannah ran a hand through her hair and jerked her shoulders in an approximation of a shrug. "Not Danny's halfway hostel?" When Hannah still didn't reply, the DI dropped the photo onto the desk and turned away. "My office, now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, I'm adding to my already hectic life by moving tomorrow... I know! So I won't have wifi for a while, but I'll try to use my parents when I can to update :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading/reviewing! x**_


	5. Sweet Revenge - Pt 4

**Series 23, Episode 20****: Sweet Revenge**

**Date****: Wednesday 10****th**** October 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DI Samantha Nixon, DC Joanne Masters, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>"I told you to release Danny and you disobeyed my orders." Sam snapped as soon as the door was closed behind them.<p>

"I know, Ma'am, and I am sorry." Hannah said at once. "But it was too good a chance to miss. If I hadn't gone to look we wouldn't have found the money and we'd have been none the wiser."

"We cannot use this in court. You didn't have a warrant to search the depot and I don't want Danny getting off on a technicality." A knock on the door interrupted her. "We'll continue this later."

"I'm expecting the financial results in the next half hour." Jo informed her. She glanced quickly at Hannah, arching an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Jo."

Another look passed between the two DCs as Jo pulled the door closed. Hannah turned back to the DI and shook her head. "Jo didn't know anything about it, Ma'am."

"I guess as much. I'm sure Jo would have had the good sense to stop you doing something so stupid."

"Probably…" Hannah agreed. "So, what do we do next?"

"Now you're asking me?" Sam raised her eyebrows. "We wait and see what Jo comes up with on the finances. Listen… you give me something solid and admissible in law and I will run with it." The DI informed her seriously. "But until then, we do things my way."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hannah agreed contritely, nodding and leaving the office.

She took her seat at her desk and stared at the photos that were still on screen broodingly. Jo seemed to be trying to ignore her presence, although Hannah could tell that she was desperate to know what had gone on in Sam's office. A couple of times the brunette glanced over and looked as though she was about to say something, but thought better of it.

Finally, tiring of the tension, Hannah sighed and twisted on her seat. "I told the DI that you didn't know where I was."

"Right."

"Look, I know you're pissed off with me, but I found the money. We know Danny Parker has it."

"But you screwed up and we can't use that as evidence because of how you found out." Jo reminded her.

"I know that, so we need to–" She was cut off abruptly as Jo's phone started ringing.

Hannah listened carefully as Jo held a conversation with the FIO on the other end of the line. She glanced at the red-head a couple of times and nodded, scribbling something down on a piece of paper and sliding it towards her.

"£40, 000 in the website business account from an Islamabad based clearing bank?" Hannah murmured, receiving a sharp nod in return. "That would fit in with the Hawala theory."

"It would."

"You go and tell the DI about this, I want to print a couple more of these photos off."

Jo nodded and headed towards the DI's office while Hannah retrieved the prints from the printer. She glanced at them quickly, before joining her colleagues. Handing Sam the pictures, she waited until Jo had finished speaking before telling them what she had been working on.

"There was an IOU for forty grand in Parker's possessions, which could mean that this is the first lot of money he's trying to launder." She picked up a piece of paper and started scribbling down figures. "So his share of that van heist was 200 grand, right? If Danny paid 40 grand to a third party in Islamabad and they gave him the IOU I found. Then that money is returned to him through an account that he has access to; Jess Parker's business account."

"Let me get this straight." Sam said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Danny does the SecuraVan heist and he hides his cut in the storage depot."

"Then he comes out of Longmarsh, wants access to the money, but he knows he might be watched." Jo added.

"So that he's not detected straight away, Danny needs to use an account that handles large amounts of money regularly…"

"… Jess' website business account."

"If you add the 40 grand to what I found in the depot, it makes the 200 grand that he got from the heist." Hannah finished, circling the amount on the scrap of paper she'd been scribbling on. "Simple."

"Not really." Sam argued as the two DCs exchanged a smile. "If we want to make a solid case, we need watertight evidence that Danny is linked to the money in Jess' account and its source."

"The money is in her account; surely that's enough?"

"We'll still have to prove her involvement and her brief will know that." Sam reminded the red-head, seeing that she was getting ahead of herself again. "I want Danny Parker, but we have to have him with the money and confirmation that it came from the SecuraVan heist."

"So we need Jess onside?"

"Jess and Danny were married for twenty-five years. D'you really think she's going to give him up?" Jo questioned, looking unconvinced.

"It's not easy to turn your back on someone like that…" Hannah agreed, a shadow passing over her face. "It can get… messy."

Sam considered her carefully for a moment, before shrugging. "She said she wants to start a clean slate… a new life… it's time to find out whether she's telling the truth. I'm going to go and talk to her." Seeing Hannah moving towards the door, she shook her head. "You're staying here where you can stay out of trouble."

"Guv!"

"No, Hannah, I mean it."

Jo jumped in before the red-head could argue anymore. "What's the plan, Sam?"

"If we can get Jess onside and get her to agree to meet Danny, we can try and catch him admitting to where the money came from on tape. If he says the words then we've got him."

"You reckon he'll fall for it?"

Sam shrugged. "We can try."

* * *

><p>When Sam brought Jess Parker in for a briefing, Hannah was ordered to stay away. She rolled her eyes as the DI and Jo went into the interview room with the woman, ready to explain what was going to happen. Sam had grudgingly agreed to let Hannah be part of the actual sting, mainly because Jo would need back up and Danny Parker knew what Sam looked like, but had never met the two DCs.<p>

They emerged a short while later. Jess looked far from happy, but the detectives had determined expressions on their faces. Jo and Hannah drove Jess to the pub where she had agreed to meet her ex-husband, while Sam travelled in the surveillance van.

Jess entered the pub first, the two officers waiting a couple of minutes before following. Jo put a hand on Hannah's arm as they approached the doors, causing her to pause for a moment. Raising an eyebrow, the younger woman waited to hear what her colleague was going to say, expecting some kind of lecture on not acting impulsively and blowing the whole case.

"Hannah, this is really important to the DI, if nothing else." Jo muttered. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Seriously? You think I'm that reckless that I would ruin this?" Hannah demanded irritably. "I'm not an idiot, Jo."

"I never said you were."

"You're thinking it, though."

"Just don't overreact if something–"

Hannah glared at her. "Don't tell me how to do my job."

Pushing past, the red-head opened the door to the pub and walked it. She just caught the door in time, preventing it from swinging back and hitting Jo in the face. Drawing that much attention to themselves was the last thing they needed. The brunette arched an eyebrow, but didn't comment, leading the way up to the bar and ordering them both a glass of wine. Hannah settled herself at the table behind where Jess was sitting, nodding reassuringly at the woman who had turned to look at her.

No sooner had Jo set the glasses on the table than the doors opened and Danny walked in. He greeted Jess with a kiss to the cheek, before moving to the bar. Jo and Hannah looked at each other and tried to maintain a neutral conversation to avoid looking suspicious, the majority of both of their attentions focused on the couple at the other table.

"Damnit." Sam's voice came through both of their earpieces loud and clear. "The bag… Danny's moved it. Get in there. If we don't get this on tape it counts for nothing."

Hannah nodded as Jo put her wine glass down on the table. Wordlessly they agreed a plan and the brunette started walking unsteadily towards the table. She jolted sideways, as though she'd twisted her ankle, causing her to bang into the table and knock Jess' handbag onto the floor.

Springing to her feet, Hannah was at her side in a second, repositioning the bag so that the camera was angled towards the man. She smiled apologetically, placing her hand on Jo's waist as though steadying her.

"Woah, sorry about that." Hannah apologised with a bright smile. "Can't hold her drink, this one."

"Why don't you watch what you're doing?" Danny demanded angrily.

"Sorry…" Jo mumbled. "No harm done, eh?"

"It's OK, Danny." Jess calmed him quickly, turning to look at the detectives. "Really."

Nodding at her, Hannah led Jo away. As soon as they reached the bar, she dropped her hand from the other woman's waist, almost as though it had been burnt. Neither of them mentioned the absence of the strange warm feeling that had seemed to radiate from the point of contact as soon as she did so. Without realising what she was doing Hannah flexed the fingers of the hand that had been holding Jo.

"Here…" She pushed the brunette's almost empty wine glass along the bar towards her, sitting herself on the bar stood beside the other woman.

"Thanks."

Now they were sitting with their backs to the table, Jo and Hannah had to rely on their earpieces to know if they were needed or not. Turning so that she was sitting side on to the bar, Hannah swept her gaze towards the door, looking at the Parkers out of the corner of her eye. Luckily they were both sitting with their backs to the bar, so Hannah nudged Jo and they both twisted on their stools.

"What the hell is she playing at?" Sam demanded in their ears. "She had a chance then to take him through the SecuraVan money and the Hawala, it's… it's like she stopped him."

"D'you think she's changing her mind?" Diane asked as the two detectives in the pub exchanged a look.

"I'll have her for everything if she does." Sam snapped.

"D'you think we should–?" Hannah started in a low voice, but Jo glared at her.

"No, Hannah. We wait and see what the Guv says, alright?"

Sighing, the red-head agreed. "Fine."

"Jess could still turn this around." Jo assured her, sneaking another look at the couple. "Jess doesn't look as though she's sure she can trust him."

"She shouldn't." Hannah muttered bitterly, sipping from her wine glass. "Leopards don't change their spots."

Jo frowned. "What d'you mean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Han–" The brunette grasped her forearm tightly, sending inexplicable sparks racing up Hannah's arm. "She's handed him the money and… yes! She's kissed him."

A split-second later, Sam's command that all units should move in reached their ears and the detectives slid off their stools and moved towards the couple. Hannah nodded at Jess as she passed them, while Jo went straight for the handbag, rummaging inside it for the camera equipment.

"I'm DC McKay, this is DC Masters, Sun Hill." Hannah told Danny, holding her warrant card out towards him.

"Jess come back here, you stupid bitch!"

"You can't blame her, Parker." Hannah said lightly, pushing him back down into his chair. "You get what you deserve in this game."

He scowled at her. "You'll never make it stick."

"Taped and videoed, Danny." Jo said, holding up the camera. "No way out of this one."

"Come on then, read me my rights." Parker ordered, getting to his feet and shooting the women a dark look. "If you've got the bottle."

"Trust me, Mr Parker, I've got the bottle." Hannah assured him. "But I think this one's on the DI."

"Thank you, Hannah. Danny Parker… I have everything I need to send you down for a very long time." The blonde said, smirking at her adversary. "New result; how does that feel?"

He didn't answer, scowling at her as she read him his rights and motioned for Uniform to handcuff him. Once he was led away, Sam let out a long exhalation, leaning against the table for support. Hannah and Jo stepped towards her, laying their hands on her shoulders supportively.

"You got him, Ma'am." Hannah told her with a grin.

"Well done, Sam." Jo agreed with a broad smile.

Sam looked between them and smirked. "See, when you two aren't at each other's throats constantly, you make a pretty good team."

The two women exchanged a look as the DI strode away. Then Jo arched an eyebrow and shook her head. Turning, she left the pub without a backwards glance. Hannah watched her leave, a small smirk of her own twisting her lips, before she followed the other women out into the night.

There was a celebratory atmosphere in CID once Parker had been booked into custody. Sam had gone out to fetch beers for the team, but Hannah wasn't in the mood to join them. Her shift was over and she was ready to leave. Jo and Phil were chatting a little way away and she waved as she passed them.

"You off?" Phil asked, tilting his head to one side. "Sam'll be back in a minute with the drinks."

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood."

"Is this about her going off on one at you earlier?" The Detective Sergeant asked, raising his eyebrows. "Because, trust me, she won't hold that against you now she's got her result."

Meeting Jo's eyes briefly, before the brunette looked away, Hannah shook her head. "Nah, I just don't feel like it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Pushing through the double doors, Hannah passed Sam on her way up to CID. The blonde reaffirmed Phil's assumption that Sam wouldn't keep the events of the day hanging over her DC, but Hannah was still keen to leave. Squeezing her arm, the DI thanked her for her help, before watching the young woman leave the building.

Pulling her coat tighter around herself, Hannah started walking towards the car park. She caught sight of someone ahead of her and realised that it was Smithy. He paused when he spotted her, waiting for her to catch up.

"I heard you got the result you wanted on the Parker case."

"Yeah, we did." Hannah agreed. "And thanks for earlier, Smithy."

"No worries." He shrugged. "Aren't you staying for the party?"

Shaking her head, she bit her lip as a sudden impulse overtook her. Taking a step closer to him, Hannah tilted her head to one side. "I wouldn't say no to a private party, though?" She said suggestively. "After all, I do owe you."

* * *

><p>Up in CID, Jo watched as Smithy wrapped an arm around Hannah's shoulders and the pair headed out of sight around the corner. She squeezed the plastic cup in her hand so tightly that it crumpled.<p>

"You alright?" Sam asked, appearing by her side.

Jo nodded and smiled quickly, handing the blonde a cup filled with white wine. "I thought this might be more your speed."

"Thanks, Jo." The DI smiled. "Thanks for your work today."

"Yeah, great result." Jo agreed. Then she frowned. "What are you gonna do about Hannah?"

"What about her?"

"The way she went all maverick today…"

"I'll be speaking to her about it, don't worry." Sam assured the DC. "But at least she knew she was wrong. She apologised and was aware that it could all have come crashing down." Seeing the closed expression on Jo's face, she nudged her gently. "I meant what I said, though. You two make a great team."


	6. Killer on the Run - Pt 1

**Series 23, Episode 21****: Killer on the Run**

**Date****: Thursday 11****th**** October 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DCI Jack Meadows, Sergeant Dale Smith, DC Mickey Webb, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>Hannah had barely made it through the doors in CID when she caught sight of Jo's disapproving expression. She sighed, wondering what she'd done this time and dropped her bag down beside her desk. Turning on her computer, she logged on and checked her emails.<p>

"Did you have a nice time with Smithy last night?" Jo asked casually, spinning on her desk chair to look over at the red-head.

"You what?" Hannah almost dropped her pen in surprise. "What are you–?"

"I saw you leaving last night."

"It's not–"

Jo held up her hands. "Hey, it's none of my business, but gossip travels fast around here, so if you want to keep it quiet you should probably be a little more discrete."

The younger woman scowled. "There's nothing to keep quiet. It was just… it was nothing, alright?" When Jo just shrugged, smirking knowingly, Hannah leant forwards and hissed at her. "What's it to you, anyway? You jealous or something?"

"What, of you?" Jo laughed and shook her head. "Smithy's not my type, sweetheart."

"I know that." Hannah shot back, her eyes hard.

Jo looked at her and almost snarled. "You think I fancy you? Dream on."

"Why else would you be so interested in–"

"Hannah! Jo!" The DCI frowned between the two women who looked as though they were ready to start beating lumps out of each other within seconds. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Guv." Jo ground out, still scowling at the younger woman.

"Really? I wasn't born yesterday."

"It's not important, Guv." Hannah agreed. "Just a misunderstanding."

Jack looked thoroughly unconvinced, but obviously decided getting an explanation wasn't that important at that precise moment. Instead he shrugged and focused his full attention on the red-head.

"Hannah, we've just had a call about a body in the boot of a car. I want you to come down to the scene with me now."

"Yes, Guv." She grabbed her coat and followed him from the room, sending a final scowl in Jo's direction as she passed her. "Do we know anything yet?"

"The suspect is Ryan Jones."

"Ryan Jones? We had him in here yesterday about the Parker case. He was stalking that girl from Jess Parker's website."

"Yeah. Apparently he was driving the car the body was found in."

"Who was the victim? Male, female?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Hannah climbed into the car beside him and they drove towards the scene. It was swarming with police officers and journalists when they arrived and Jack had trouble finding somewhere to park. They finally got out and made their way towards Inspector Gold who was waiting to fill them in.

"Journalists, that's all we need." Jack sighed, glancing towards a group of them.

"Tell me about it." Gina agreed. Then she shook her head and indicated towards the private ambulance. "Anyway, her name's Connie Jones and the FME believes she was probably killed by blows to the head. The husband, Ryan Jones, was driving the car and then he ran off. Now I've got officers searching the area, on the ground and in vehicles, and Barton Street are doing the west of Handforth Road."

"So what are we looking at, a domestic?"

"Some domestic." Gina scoffed.

"Who found the victim?" Jack asked.

"Err… Smithy. He's up there somewhere." Gina informed them, pointing the Sergeant out.

Hannah's stomach clenched at the mention of the man she'd slept with the night before. She exhaled sharply and followed Jack, who had already strode away, leaving her little choice but to follow. When they reached the man, he was talking into his radio, informing the desk of Ryan Jones' details.

"So you know him?" Jack asked once Smithy had stopped talking.

"He came into the nick yesterday as a witness on a case Hannah and Jo were working on." The Sergeant said, glancing at DC McKay who was looking around in an attempt not to meet his eyes. "He had a bit of a mouth on him, we had a few words and I let slip in front of his missus that he was using an internet sex line to get his kicks."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I bet she was happy about that. So what happened here then?"

"Well, I was responding to a call out and I got stuck in traffic. It turns out that he's the cause of it; he's just sitting there blocking the road. I go to push the car and that's when I notice the blood on the boot. When I look up he's done a runner."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, not really. I suppose he seemed a little bit distracted and I should have spotted that, but I was just trying to get the car moving."

"He must have been trying to dump the body."

Hannah nodded, glancing over her shoulder at the body bag that was being loaded into the back of the ambulance. "Where? The river isn't far, is it?"

They paused as Smithy's radio crackled into life and the Desk Sergeant informed them of Ryan Jones' address.

"OK." Jack nodded. "You and Hannah check it out, but take it easy because he might have gone back there. I wanna get on to the CSE; you might be walking into a crime scene. See what you can find, you know the routine."

Hannah opened her mouth to protest, but Jack had already gone. Reluctantly she turned to face Smithy, who nodded his head towards the pool car the detectives had arrived at the scene in. She followed, not speaking until they were pulling away from the side of the road and travelling towards Filbert Road.

"Look, Smithy, about last night…"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry; I'm not about to read anything into it. We'd both had a stressful day and we needed to get it out of our systems. I'm not going to make things awkward between us."

Hannah exhaled sharply in relief. "You have no idea how relieved I am."

"I think I do." Smithy chuckled. "I've had enough office romances to last me a lifetime."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't see why anyone else ever has to know. We can keep this between us."

Wincing, Hannah turned to look at him. "Jo saw us leaving last night. We've already had a conversation about it."

Smithy read between the lines, translating her tone perfectly. "By conversation do you mean argument?"

"It may have got a little out of hand." The DC admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What is the deal with you two?" Sergeant Smith asked curiously, looking sideways at her. "You got a great result last night and then you're at each other's throats again."

Hannah shrugged. "I dunno… we just… clash."

"There's a thin line between dislike and attraction."

"You are joking?" She stared at him in complete disbelief. "No way, Smithy. I'm not into women." As he smirked at her, Hannah reached over and punched him in the arm. "Besides, the saying is there's a thin line between love and hate."

"Well, whatever. You just need to work out how to get on." He advised as they drew to a halt on Filbert Road. "Because if you keep arguing the DCI will have something to say about it."

"Yeah, yeah, people keep saying that."

"For a reason…"

Glaring at him, the DC slammed the car door and then fumbled in her pocket for her ringing mobile. Reading the display, she frowned and then glanced quickly at Smithy. He nodded and moved away, giving her privacy to take the call.

"Hello, DC McKay."

"Hi, this is Canley Primary School." The secretary told her. "I'm afraid we've got Theo here. He's been sick several times and we'd be grateful if you could come and pick him up as soon as possible."

"Oh, right." Hannah winced, glancing over at Smithy. "I'll see what I can do. If I can't make it, it'll be my child-minder, Jasmine Carter collecting him. OK?"

"Alright, thank you, Ms McKay."

Ending the call, Hannah pushed the mobile into her pocket and made way over to where Smithy was waiting. "Everything OK, Han?"

"Yeah, fine." She nodded hurriedly and motioned towards the house. "Any chance we can get this over and done with quickly?"

"Got somewhere important to be?"

"Yeah, actually." Hannah replied, pushing past and striding up the path to the house. She stopped when she realised that the door was slightly ajar. "Looks like someone left in a hurry… either that or someone got here before us."

Pulling out his truncheon, the Sergeant went into the house first, looking around for any sign of an intruder or Ryan Jones himself. The house was silent apart from the obnoxiously loud ticking of a clock somewhere. Hannah poked her head into the living room and swept her eyes over the area.

"Hannah…"

Following the sound of the Sergeant's voice, the DC walked into the kitchen, looking around quickly at the scene. There had obviously been a struggle if the upturned chairs, smashed crockery, scattered flowers and smears of blood were anything to go by.

"Well… looks like we've got ourselves a murder weapon." Smithy murmured, pointing towards a blood-stained meat tenderiser on the kitchen floor.

Hannah winced at the sight, before following Sergeant Smith back through the hallway and out of the front door. She stood beside him as he put the call in to the station about their find. As soon as he ended the message, she glanced sideways.

"Smithy… I need to go somewhere quickly." She said, not meeting his eyes. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Can you cover for me? I'll be half an hour at most."

He sighed. "Where are you going?"

"There's just something I really need to do."

"Fine, go. But be as quick as you can. I don't know if I'll be able to cover for long if you're not here and the DCI or Gina arrive."

She squeezed his forearm gratefully. "Thanks, love. I really appreciate it. I'll be as quick as I can, I promise."

Almost running, she jumped into the car and sped off in the direction of Canley primary. As she went, she called Jasmine and told her what was happening. The young woman agreed that Hannah could drop her son off with her until Ellie went to pick Molly up that evening. Luckily, Jasmine also agreed to look after Theo the next day as well.

Parking up, she rushed into the reception area, smiling as her son launched himself off the chairs opposite the desk and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hannah pressed a kiss to the six-year-old's head, before hoisting him onto her hip. He draped himself over her, burrowing his head into her neck.

"Morning, Ms McKay." The secretary smiled at her. "Thanks for coming in."

"Of course." Hannah nodded, stooping to pick up his book bag from the chair he'd recently vacated.

"Unfortunately Theo won't be able to come back in tomorrow. We have a 48 hour rule on sickness."

"Yeah, I know." The detective nodded. "Hopefully he'll be back on Monday. Thanks."

As soon as Hannah strapped her son into the back of the car, he seemed to come to life. He bounced up and down excitedly, pleading to be allowed to go into work with her. When Hannah refused, telling him he was going to Jasmine's, Theo threw himself back against the seat and folded his arms, pouting sulkily.

"I don't want to go to Jasmine's." He complained. "I'm not a baby."

"You're supposed to be ill."

"I was sick. I threw up in the sand pit. Mrs Sanderson wasn't happy."

Hannah shook her head. "You sound like you're proud of yourself, Theo James McKay. No wonder Mrs Sanderson wasn't happy."

"It wasn't my fault. I'm ill."

His mother glanced in the rear view mirror at him, totally unconvinced by the pathetic expression on his face. Catching her eye, he sent her a broad grin, revealing the gaps in his teeth. Hannah sighed, her face softening at the adorableness of her son. Knowing he was out of any possible trouble, Theo grinned again and leant back against the seat, chattering nineteen-to-the-dozen until he was dropped off with Jasmine and Hannah headed back to the crime scene.

"You took your time." Smithy hissed as Hannah re-entered the house, pulling on a pair of purple gloves to prevent contamination. "The Guv sent Mickey down to work with you."

Hannah nodded, smiling at Mickey. "What do we know?"

"Neighbours said that they were rowing off and on all night." DC Webb said, glancing around the living room. "It eventually went quiet at about two."

"Yeah, I'll bet it did." Smithy muttered cynically. "Given the amount of blood it must have been a pretty frenzied attack."

"It doesn't seem to have been premeditated." Hannah thought out loud, flicking through books on the shelf. "Probably a heat of the moment thing. He lashes out, she goes down, he panics and continues hitting her."

"Yeah. Presumably he puts the body in the car under cover of night…"

"Cleans himself up, changes his clothes and sets off in the morning to dispose of the body." Smithy continued, following Mickey's train of thought.

"What did you say he was down the nick for yesterday?"

"Oh, he was connected to an assault that took place at an internet sex business. Hannah brought him in."

"He weren't exactly implicated?"

Smithy shook his head. "Not to the assault, no. He was stalking one of the girls, called Justine, who he got to know on one of their chat lines."

"So his marriage weren't exactly rock solid, was it?"

Hannah shook her head, leaning against the dresser and folding her arms. "When we spoke to the pair of them outside yesterday morning, things seemed a bit strained. Nothing to warrant suspicion, but the way they were with each other… it seemed a bit cold."

"I've got a work address for him." Smithy announced, holding up a piece of paper he had just found in a drawer. "It's a gas company call centre."

"Did you say his missus was down at the station yesterday?" Mickey asked, looking between the other two. When Hannah shrugged, they both turned to look at Smithy.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Maybe she took exception to his extra-curricular activities, eh?"

They continued searching for a while. Mickey uncovered the couple's passports in another drawer, so they knew that Ryan Jones wasn't planning on leaving the country. When they were convinced that there was nothing more of interest to them in the house, the trio left the CSEs to their work.


	7. Killer on the Run - Pt 2

**Series 23, Episode 21****: Killer on the Run**

**Date****: Thursday 11****th**** October 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DCI Jack Meadows, Sergeant Dale Smith, DC Mickey Webb, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>"Let's head back to the station." Mickey suggested, glancing at his watch. "I'll get a lift with Smithy in the Uniform car, right?"<p>

Hannah nodded. "If anything comes through over the radio let me know, OK?"

The men agreed and headed off towards where one of the area cars was parked. After a brief conversation with the driver, he handed over the keys to the Sergeant and went to stand outside the Jones' front door.

Reaching the junction, Hannah stopped to let a car pass, meaning that Mickey and Smithy turned the corner and disappeared from sight. As she pulled away, her mobile began to ring. Fumbling with the hands free, she accepted the call, assuming it would be one of her colleagues ringing about the case.

"Ms McKay?"

"Hello?"

"This is Canley Comprehensive. It seems that Freya, Ellie and Max have all contracted the sickness bug that's going around at the moment." The woman on the other end informed her.

"What?" Hannah groaned, rubbing a hand across her forehead agitatedly. "Are you sure? They're not just having you on?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms McKay. They've all been sick."

Exhaling deeply, Hannah glanced over her shoulder to check the road was clear, before doing a U-turn and driving back the other way. "OK, I'll come and collect them now. Thanks."

Wondering what she was going to do, Hannah headed towards Canley Comprehensive. She was driving into the car park when her mobile rang. Seeing the DCI's name flashing up at her from the display, she closed her eyes before rejecting the call, knowing she was going to be in trouble when he caught up with her.

There was no disputing that the teenagers were ill when Hannah walked into the school and saw them. They were pale and clammy and she frowned worriedly, feeling their foreheads to check for temperatures. Leading them back to the car, she waited until they were all seat belted before driving off, ensuring the ride was as smooth as possible and keeping a wary eye on them. If any of them were sick in the pool car she would have some explaining to do.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Ellie asked in a small voice as Hannah tucked her into bed, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"I'm afraid so baby." Her mother apologised softly. "I'll take tomorrow off though and stay here with you, OK?"

"Will you be able to?"

"I'll make sure of it." Hannah promised, pressing another kiss to her forehead. Then she moved across the room and kissed her younger sister's head too. "Try and get some sleep, girls."

Checking on Max as she made her way downstairs, Hannah considered collecting Theo and Molly from Jasmine's, but then changed her mind. The teenagers were in no fit state to look after the little ones and it wouldn't be fair to them. Instead she would have to call the child minder later and apologise that she was going to be late picking them up.

Getting back in the car, Hannah looked at her mobile which she had strategically left in the compartment under the dashboard. A sense of dread settled over her as she realised that she had three missed calls from Jack, two from Mickey, four from Smithy and one from Sam. Swearing under her breath, she tried to prioritise who to call first, deciding that the Sergeant was probably going to be the easiest to deal with.

He answered on the second ring. "Hannah? Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, Sarge. Something came up and I had to–"

"Jones has got a gun."

"What?" Hannah's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? Where are you?"

"Get back to the station." He ordered. Then he paused. "You better have a good story, love. The DI and DCI are on the warpath."

"Shit." Hannah said loudly as soon as she'd hung up, speeding off in the direction of the station. "Shit shit shit."

Screeching to a halt in the yard, the detective almost ran up the stairs to CID. She glanced around wildly, looking for either the DI or the DCI, but seeing neither of them. The only person who caught her eyes was DC Masters. Jo raised an eyebrow at her and Hannah felt her blood boiling.

Instead of reacting, she turned away and started heading towards Smithy's office, hoping to find the man waiting there. Before she had taken half a dozen steps, she heard the double doors flying open behind her and then the gruff, irritated voice of the DCI met her ears.

"DC McKay, in here, now."

Squeezing her eyes closed, the red-head took a deep breath and turned, feeling as though she was walking to her own execution. Hannah purposely didn't look up and risk meeting Jo's gaze again as she headed back into CID. Jack held the door to the empty DI's office open and ushered her inside, closing it firmly behind them.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" DCI Meadows demanded furiously. "I walk in this morning to find you rowing with DC Masters. Smithy told me you disappeared for half an hour after discovering the crime scene and then you were out of contact for over an hour, while Ryan Jones was running around London with a gun. Your colleagues were out there trying to track him down and where were you, eh?"

"Guv, I–"

"You better have a bloody good explanation for your behaviour today, Hannah."

"I was dealing with a personal matter."

He shook his head. "Not good enough."

"Please, Guv…"

"I need a better explanation than that." The DCI told her. "Do you realise how serious this is? After your recent behaviour I'm seriously debating whether to consider disciplinary action." At his words, Hannah exhaled sharply and sank into the chair in front of the desk, putting her head in her hands. Jack was alarmed by her response, changing his tone to a softer, more understanding one. "Look, if you're in trouble, tell me. I can help."

"It's nothing like that, Guv." She sighed and looked at him. "When I left the crime scene this morning, I'd had a call from Canley Primary. The second time I went AWOL was because I got a call from Canley Comp. All my kids have come down with a sickness bug and I had to pick them up. There's no one apart from me…"

"Your kids?" Jack blinked at her in confusion. "You have children?"

"Yeah… three; sixteen, six and two. I'm also the legal guardian of my sixteen-year-old sister and thirteen-year-old brother."

"Why didn't I know this before?"

Hannah fiddled with the hem of her top. "I don't like talking about them. It leads to awkward questions and people making assumptions about me… about us. When people find out I've got five children relying on me, they treat me differently." Jack eyed her for a moment, as though wondering whether she was telling the truth or not. "Check my file, Guv. It's all in there for anyone to read if they wanted to."

"Why didn't anyone else mention your family?"

"No one knows. Most of the time my private life doesn't affect work. It's only under exceptional circumstances, like today, that it's ever an issue."

Jack sighed and leant backwards, perching on the edge of the desk. "You don't need to be ashamed of–"

"I'm not ashamed, Guv." Hannah assured him, her eyes blazing with ferocity. "I'm far from ashamed of my kids. Despite everything they've been through… everything I've put them through… they're amazing."

"I'm sure they are, Hannah, I didn't mean anything by it." He backtracked quickly. "I just don't understand why you've never mentioned them before."

Chewing her lip, Hannah thought about how to explain why she never talked about her family. "OK… think about how you thought about me, how you treated me, before we had this conversation. Right? Now think about how you're likely to act afterwards. Now you know I'm a single mother are you going to be more cautious about sending me into dangerous situations? Are you going to worry about how I'll react to certain cases? Are you thinking twice about sending me after Jones now you know he's got a gun?"

"This job requires you to be impartial."

"Exactly and I am." Hannah said simply. "I won't change if people find out about the kids. Everyone else will."

The DCI sighed and stood up, moving to stand in front of the windows, looking out into the CID office. "You might have a point." He agreed. Then he turned back to her. "Alright. We'll keep this between us, on two conditions."

"Guv?"

"Number one, you make sure it doesn't affect your work performance. If anything like today happens again, if you need time to sort things out, you let me know straight away. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Hannah agreed at once. "And the second condition?"

"I don't like conflict in my team. I want you to make an effort to get along with DC Masters. I don't care how you do it, I want the arguments to stop."

With a long exhalation, the DC nodded. "I'll try, Guv, but it's not all me."

"I know." Jack agreed. "I'm intending to speak to Jo as well." He sent her a smile and squeezed her shoulder. "Right, I'll smooth things over with Sam and Gina. You better go and find Mickey to fill you in on what you've missed. He's going to speak to Jones' work colleagues, but he shouldn't have left yet."

Hannah nodded and smiled gratefully. Thanking him, she left the office, keeping her head down so that she didn't meet anyone's eyes. She was sure that everyone would think she'd received a bollocking from the DCI, which she didn't mind.

"Mickey?"

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded as she walked into the briefing room and found him hunched over some information on the desk.

"Sorry, I had some personal things to take care of. I've cleared it with the DCI." She told him vaguely. "What did I miss?"

"To be perfectly honest, you haven't missed that much." Mickey admitted. "The victim, as you know, is Connie Jones. We're still looking for Ryan Jones, who now is in possession of a gun. I'm just on my way to talk to people at his work. I'm guessing the Guv wants you to come with me?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and slid off the table. "Come on then, let's get going."

Hannah smiled at him, grateful that he hadn't asked any questions about what she'd told him, or held her disappearance against her. All the way down to the yard and on the drive over to the gas company where Jones worked they bantered with each other and Hannah felt more relaxed with a colleague than she had for a long time.

Flashing their warrant cards, Mickey and Hannah asked to speak to Jones' boss. They were shown through a busy office where the noise levels weren't helpful to holding a serious conversation. When the boss appeared, he showed them into his office where it was much quieter.

"Is Ryan OK?"

"When did you last see him?" Mickey asked, avoiding the question.

"The day before yesterday was his last shift."

"How was he?"

"Not great." The man admitted, taking a seat at his desk and indicating that the detectives should sit down too. "Never ideal, working out your notice."

"Oh, I didn't know he was." Mickey said, glancing at Hannah who shook her head.

"He's only been here eight months, but we had too many complaints from the public. Company policy is two written, one verbal warning. He'd had both."

"What'd he do?"

"He just wasn't very good at his job. His phone manner wasn't great and we'd had complaints from the customers. Ryan's not exactly Mr Charisma, you know? God knows what went on inside Ryan's head… still waters and all that." The man shook his head. "I was never quite sure of him to be honest."

"Why's that?"

"A guy in his forties working in a call centre?" He arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "Just seemed odd. Most of our staff are in their twenties. A lot of them are students. He just didn't fit in."

"That's not necessarily unusual these days, though, is it?" Hannah pointed out, gazing through the window at the office outside. "I mean, people need jobs and there aren't exactly a lot of options for some people at the moment."

"It's not just that." The young man said. "He could freak people out."

Hannah and Mickey exchanged a look. "How d'you mean?"

"He'd just lose it over nothing a couple of times. Err… his computer would crash or something and he'd just go ape. I'd have to take him to one side and calm him down." He shrugged. "I mentioned he should see a friend of mine."

"D'you think I could have that number?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, sure."

While Ryan's boss scribbled down the number on a post-it note, Hannah raised her eyebrows at Mickey. He returned the look, along with a sharp shrug of his shoulders and a nod towards the main part of the office.

"D'you mind if I go and have a chat with some of the others?" Hannah asked with a smile.

"No, but they are very busy."

She nodded. "I understand; I won't disturb anyone."

Leaving Mickey to finish talking in the office, Hannah went out and began questioning people about Ryan. Those who remembered who he was seemed to agree with their boss' view of the man. He was an oddball, prone to angry outbursts, who didn't fit in. No one seemed to have anything positive to say about him at all.

"Come on," Mickey touched her arm gently, "let's get back to the station and fill everyone in on what they had to say."

Hannah nodded and led the way back to the pool car. They arrived in the yard at the same time as Smithy and Inspector Gold. Neither of them mentioned her disappearing act and Hannah guessed that DCI Meadows must have smoothed things over as he'd promised.


	8. Killer on the Run - Pt 3

**Series 23, Episode 21****: Killer on the Run**

**Date****: Thursday 11****th**** October 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DCI Jack Meadows, Sergeant Dale Smith, DC Mickey Webb, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>"He was sighted boarding a 145 bus." Jack told them when everyone was assembled in the briefing room. He turned to the whiteboard. "That's just here; streets away from the tube station where he pulled the gun."<p>

"What route does the 145 take?" The Superintendent asked.

"Well it heads East towards the city. That's away from his mother's house, but not the call centre where he works. Now, we've contacted the bus company about stopping the bus. We've also recovered his address book. When we get it we'll contact everyone in it; see if he's approached them."

"Any luck with the mother?"

Gina shook her head. "Well not really. He's clearly a good enough son and, give or take, half-decent husband. And according to his mum, but she's his mum, he's never been in trouble in his life."

"Well maybe not at home, but he's falling apart at work." Mickey cut in. "He's working his notice."

"Well he told him mum he's just been promoted." Smithy said, looking confused.

"No way; he's received two written and one verbal warning. He's definitely been fired." Hannah corrected. "No one at work seems particularly sorry to see him go, either."

"So we're talking about a fantasist?" Jack theorised. "

"Well he's definitely someone who's very isolated. He don't make any friends at work, so…"

"Well he's certainly not talking to the people closest to him. Could be why he's turning to web chat lines?" Smithy suggested.

"So he's a loner trying to fit in but not making it?" The DCI thought aloud. "And for some reason or other he buys himself a gun. So we need to know how and why."

"Why he's bought himself a gun, but he also goes and sees a therapist." Mickey shrugged. "I mean…?"

"Well that's conflicting signals." Jack pointed out. "Buying a gun's an act of desperation."

"Seeing a therapist is a cry for help. Oh, that therapist's on her way in, by the way."

Everyone turned to look at Roger as he attracted Gina's attention. "Ma'am, the CCTV from the bus company shows that Jones got off the 145 on Slade Street about 25 minutes ago."

"Alright, we'll get Uniform over." The Inspector told him.

The Superintendent nodded and everyone got up, scattering to follow up their own leads. As Smithy and Gina headed off with Roger to see if they could find Jones, Hannah and Mickey went down to reception to see if the psychiatrist had arrived to speak to them yet.

"Miss Pontin?" Mickey asked the dark haired woman who was sitting patiently on the metal chairs. "I'm DC Webb, this is DC McKay. Thanks for coming." Hannah led the way to the room off the main reception, showing the woman in first. "As I said to you on the phone, it's about Ryan Jones."

"Well like I said, there's not much I can tell you, it's client con–"

"Confidentially." Mickey finished, nodding as they took seats at the table. "I do understand that. The fact is, Miss Pontin, Ryan's wife's been murdered. And we really do need to speak to him, so we'd appreciate your help."

"If there's anything you can tell us that might help us to work out what he's thinking, it would be a massive step in the right direction." Hannah added, smiling at her.

"Anything? I mean, can you tell us the last time you saw Ryan?"

"Two… three… weeks ago."

"Does he have a regular appointment with you?"

"I only saw him twice." She admitted. "The third time he didn't turn up."

"What does he talk about?"

The psychiatrist shook her head. "You know I can't tell you that."

Hannah and Mickey sighed. "Look, it's our job to find him."

"And it's mine to respect his confidentiality."

"I thought it was your job to help him." Mickey said, getting more annoyed by her unwillingness to tell them anything. "It doesn't matter what our job descriptions are, does it? This is about who Ryan killed."

"Did Ryan kill Connie?"

"Yes, we think so." Mickey told her. "And he's on the run at the moment and he's armed."

"So you see it's vital that we find him as soon as possible." Hannah added. "Otherwise he might kill someone else."

"If we can just work out what's going on in his head… we might be able to get a handle on what he'll do next."

Miss Pontin nodded slowly. "OK. He talked to me about everything; work, home, family. His dad died about six months ago and that hit him hard. He said he was devastated, but he had no one to talk to."

"What about his wife or his mum?"

"He said he couldn't go to his mum, because she was hurting and he just had to be there for her."

"His wife?"

"All she did was talk about herself; what was going on in her life. All he ever did was listen."

"So, when he wanted to get something off his chest…?"

"Like a lot of people Ryan avoids conflict. I think that he bottled everything up. I told him that he had to confront his issues, or… well… you know, Ryan's been a disaster waiting to happen." She shook her head. "There was one person he said he could talk to."

"Justine?"

"Yeah…" She nodded. "He said he could really open up with her; that he loved Connie, but he could only ever really be himself with Justine."

"You know he never actually met her?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, she works for like a sex web chat line."

The woman shook her head again, not looking surprised by the information. "Can't communicate properly in his marriage, so he projects the relationship that he needs onto a relative stranger."

"Connie found out about it yesterday." Mickey said.

"Well he wouldn't like that; made to feel bad about the one thing that made him feel good. That could be a trigger." She looked between the detectives as they glanced at each other.

"What d'you think he'll do next?"

"Continue to self-destruct. Lash out. Maybe take revenge."

Hannah glanced worriedly at Mickey on hearing that last prediction. "Revenge? On who?"

"Whoever he thinks is responsible for everything coming crashing down."

Again, the detectives shared a look. Hannah almost leapt out of her seat and Mickey nodded as she smiled and thanked the psychiatrist before leaving the room hurriedly. Pulling out her mobile, she dialled Smithy's number and chewed her thumbnail as she waited for him to answer.

"Hannah? What is it?"

"Ryan Jones' psychiatrist thinks that he might take revenge on whoever he thinks is responsible for the situation he's in. That means–"

"Me." Smithy caught on to her train of thought at once. "He's going to try and get revenge on me."

"Yeah, maybe." She admitted. "Just… be careful, yeah?"

"I will. Thanks, Hannah."

"Where are you?"

"Ciskin Square. A man was reported acting aggressively here and it's not a million miles away from where he got off the bus on Slade Road."

"Right. Just, watch your back, yeah?"

"OK."

Hannah ended the call and tapped the mobile against her lips, frowning slightly as she thought. She was so wrapped up in her own mind that she didn't notice someone walking out of the double doors that led up to CID as she was walking into them. She dropped her phone as they collided, swearing softly as she bent to pick up the pieces. Her hand closed over the hand of whoever she had bumped into as they both reached for her dislodged battery at the same time.

"Sorry." Hannah apologised, letting go at once. When she looked up, she met Jo's eyes, inches from her own and gasped softly. Without thinking, her gaze flicked down to the other woman's lips. "Sorry, I… I should have been looking where I was going."

"My fault." Jo told her with a smile, handing over the back of the red-head's phone and straightening up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Be a lot better when we find Ryan Jones."

"Any news?"

Hannah shook her head. "Not really. His shrink things that he might seek revenge on Smithy because he was the one who told Jones' wife about Justine."

"Smithy will be fine." Jo assured her firmly. "Don't worry about him."

"I'm not, I… there's nothing going on between me and Smithy. It was just… it was a one-time thing. It didn't mean anything to either of us." She wasn't sure why it was so important to her that Jo understood. "There's no danger of it happening again."

Hannah was almost sure a look of relief entered the brunette's eyes, but it was gone before she could look properly, so she dismissed it. "Probably for the best."

"Yeah."

"I've got to go… I'll catch you later."

Nodding, the younger woman fiddled with her phone as Jo walked out of the building. She watched her, under the pretence of putting her mobile back together, wondering whether the sudden U-turn in their antagonism was as the result of Jack's interference or something else entirely. With a sigh, Hannah pushed the thought out of her mind and headed up to CID, waiting for her mobile to turn back on so that she could text her daughter.

The message had barely sent when Jack burst into CID looking wildly around. "Hannah, you're needed, now!"

"Guv?" She rushed out of the office with him and along the corridor to the briefing room. "What's happened?"

"Gina and Smithy found Jones in Ciskin Square. They tried talking to him but it made him more agitated. Several shots were fired."

"What?" She breathed, horrified. "Are they alright?"

"They're fine; two civilians were shot."

The wait until the officers returned was agonising. Hannah only breathed when they entered the briefing room and sank into chairs. Smithy simply shook his head when the DC tried to question him. He was relieved when the DCI appeared, taking charge at once.

"India 99 had him on Vincent Street a minute ago. Have you any idea what his next move might be?"

"He's very confused, he doesn't know where he is." Gina said, shaking her head.

"We've got some information on the gun. Apparently he bought it off somebody he met on the internet a couple of months ago."

"Well it certainly didn't look like he knew what he was doing with it." Smithy told them unemotionally.

Inspector Gold shot him a look. "Well he's highly volatile; he's just looking for someone to blame."

"Yeah, me mainly." Smithy agreed. "He thinks none of this would have happened if I hadn't led on to his wife about Justine Palmer. He's absolutely certain that it's my fault his wife is dead. Hannah told me that the psychiatrist thinks he might be focusing on getting revenge on me."

"No, Sir, that's what he wants Smithy to think." Gina argued. "DC McKay should know better than to–"

"I wanted to warn him, Ma'am." Hannah defended herself. "Miss Pontin said that she thought revenge might be on Jones' mind. I wanted Smithy to be aware that he might be a target so that he could watch his back."

"The psychiatrist did say that, Guv." Mickey backed her up with a nod.

"Could Justine be a target?" The DCI asked, drawing them out of the conversation. "Could he be looking to blame her?"

"I don't think so. We've talked to her now and she could barely remember him."

"He wouldn't blame her anyway; she was his only outlet. The therapist said that he tried to project a fantasy relationship onto her."

"So what else did the therapist say?"

"He could lash out, take revenge…"

"So what are we saying?" The Superintendent asked. "He might go after Smithy?"

"I think we should consider that as a possibility."

"Oh, well my day's just getting better." Smithy muttered. He met Hannah's eye and she turned away, a faint blush reaching her cheeks.

"Ryan Jones has just turned up at his workplace." Diane informed them.

"Right, I'll contact India 99 and Trojan." The DCI said, striding from the room.

Superintendent Heaton nodded. "Smithy, you stay here, you need to get yourself cleaned up."

"Err… Sir?"

"That's an order."

Shrugging apologetically, Hannah followed Mickey from the room, leaving Smithy with Inspector Gold. She wondered whether she had done the wrong thing informing the Sergeant that he might be a target, but then she reasoned that they'd come to the same conclusion after speaking to Jones anyway.

Neither of them spoke on the way to the call centre. As soon as they arrived, Mickey indicated that Hannah should be on her guard as they entered the building. She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder, pushing past to walk through the glass doors first.

"When did he leave?" Mickey demanded once they had been informed that Ryan Jones was no longer on the premises.

"Just after I rang you." The boss said. "After your earlier visit I asked everyone to keep an eye out for him. One of the call workers saw him come in."

"Did he speak to anyone?"

"No. Just walked straight over here and sat down. He was obviously after something specific, then he just left again."

"OK… any chance of accessing what he was trying to get in to?"

With a nod, the young man moved towards the computer. "Yeah, I should be able to. Supervisors have to be able to access everything. It's just a question of overriding the security. You gonna tell me what he's done, yet?"

"No." Hannah replied bluntly, leaning against the desk and waiting for him to finish what he was doing.

"No, not yet." Mickey agreed, raising his eyebrows at his colleague, who simply shrugged.

The screen changed and the man smiled. "There you go." He frowned. "Strange… what does he want that for?" Hannah exchanged a look with Mickey as they read Smithy's address on the screen. "Mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, it does." Mickey nodded, pulling out his mobile to call the DCI.

As he filled Jack in on what Jones had been doing, Hannah, nudged the man aside to get a better look at what else he'd been accessing.

"You know, I've got his contact details… I wouldn't mind your number."

She looked sideways and arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you know, I could take you out for a drink or something?"

"No, thanks." She turned him down, rolling her eyes as she returned her attention to the screen.

"Hannah? The Guv wants us at Smithy's place. OK?"

She nodded, glad to be leaving the call centre manager's presence. He watched them go and she shuddered, pulling a face. "I don't like him."

"He liked you, though, Han."

"Never speak of that again, Mickey." She warned him with a glare as he chuckled. "Or I will make your life hell."


	9. Killer on the Run - Pt 4

**Series 23, Episode 21****: Killer on the Run**

**Date****: Thursday 11****th**** October 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DCI Jack Meadows, Sergeant Dale Smith, DC Mickey Webb, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Mickey asked, glancing at Hannah as they waited to give the order to CO19 to check out Smithy's flat.<p>

She nodded and he raised a hand, indicating that the armed officers should go in. They followed behind, waiting to hear the shouts that informed them that it was safe to proceed.

"Door's been forced; he's definitely been here." Mickey said, handing Hannah a pair of gloves before pulling his own on.

"D'you reckon he's trashed the place?" She asked curiously, peering inside. "Or d'you think he was hoping Smithy would be here?"

"We'll find out."

"Lounge clear!"

"Bedroom clear!"

"Kitchen clear!"

"All clear." The armed Sergeant told them as they left the flat.

They split up inside the flat, checking for any obvious signs of damage or theft. Hannah frowned as she entered the living room and saw that it was in exactly the same state as it had been when she'd left in the early hours of that morning. Clearly Jones hadn't caused any damage in this room.

Making her way into the kitchen to join DC Webb, she saw that it was similarly untouched and frowned in confusion. He had forced the door to gain access to the flat, but he hadn't damaged anything else. That worried her as she wondered why he had gone to the effort of finding the address and breaking in, if he wasn't going to trash it.

"Mickey, everything's fine in the living room too."

"This doesn't make any sense. He's knows Smithy's not gonna be here, because he knows he's gonna be on shift. He's not going be lying in wait for him, is he?"

"So why hasn't he trashed the place?" Hannah asked, leaning against the door frame and raising an eyebrow.

"Anything he could have taken?"

"Not that I can tell." Hannah shrugged, wandering through into the bedroom with Mickey just behind her. She froze as her eyes immediately fell on her scarf which was draped over the chair in the corner of the room.

Raising his eyebrows as he realised what she was looking at, Mickey pointed at the item. "Isn't that yours?"

"Huh?"

"It is. You were definitely wearing it yesterday." He remembered, turning to look at her with a smirk on his face. "DC McKay, what is your scarf doing in Sergeant Smith's bedroom. Well well well…"

"Drop it, Mickey." Hannah ordered, snatching it up and winding it around her neck. She pushed past him and went back into the living room.

"You and Smithy, eh?" He teased, following her.

"I said, drop it." She snapped back. "There is no me and Smithy. Can we just concentrate on the case, please?"

Mickey held his hands up, still smirking, before backing away and turning his attention to the scene. Hannah remained by the table, looking around that end of the room, while her colleague moved past the sofa to check that area. He crouched down, picking something off the carpet and turning it over.

"Hannah?" He called, glancing up. "Look at this."

"Smithy's mum?" She asked, glancing at the photo of the woman sitting on a large rock in the sun.

He shrugged and then nodded, pulling out his mobile and making a call. "Gina it's Mickey. Can you ask Smithy if the photo of an older woman sitting on a rock like she's on holiday is his mum? We've found it smashed on the floor." He said, waiting as Gina obviously checked with the Sergeant. "Yeah?" He walked towards the table where Smithy's laptop was, motioning for Hannah to follow. "Your mum's is the top one. No, OK. We'll check it out now."

Ending the call he pointed to the card. "Smithy's mum's address. That's obviously what Jones was looking for."

"2, Claydan Street…" She murmured. "I know where that is. Let's get over there now."

They sped down to the car and Mickey slammed it into drive, screeching away from the pavement. Hannah drummed her fingers impatiently on the door as they went, sighing agitatedly at the speed they were going.

"Come on, Mick! Put your foot down!" She ordered.

He glared at her. "I'm doing my best. There's a bin lorry in front, if you hadn't noticed."

She rolled her eyes. "Take a left here." She pointed towards a turning ahead. "And then right into Aykborne Street. Then another right into Hamilton Road."

He followed her instructions and found himself back on the original road, ahead of the bin lorry. They continued at the faster pace, finally screeching to a stop outside Mrs Smith's house. Hannah leapt out of the passenger side and sprinted up the pathway to the house, pausing when she reached the front door.

Less than a second later, an area car pulled up and Smithy climbed out. He pushed past Hannah and unlocked the front door, leading the way into the living room where his mother was lying face down on the carpet. Gina and the two DCs separated to check the house for any sign of Jones, reappearing moments later and shaking their heads to indicate he wasn't there.

"Hannah, look after my mum, alright?" Smithy demanded, glancing at the young woman before moving away to talk to the Inspector.

She nodded and ushered Mrs Smith through to the kitchen, where she settled her in a chair and started making tea. Within half an hour the house was swarming with armed and unarmed officers and the DCI was pulling up outside in his car. Smithy signalled for DC McKay to escort his mother from the house.

"Hannah'll take you to the station, Mum."

"I want to stay here." His mother argued, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but it's not safe here." He reasoned with her. "They'll take care of you down the nick. Get you a cup of tea and something to eat. When you're feeling a bit better they're gonna ask you for a statement, alright?"

"I've assigned Hannah to take special care of you, alright?" Gina told her gently.

"I want Dale to come with me."

"I can't–" He started, but Gina cut across him.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Mrs Smith." The Inspector said bluntly. "I want him to go with you as well." When Smithy frowned at her, Gina raised an eyebrow. "A word please."

"Is he in trouble?" His mother asked as the pair moved away.

Hannah shook her head and gently propelled the older woman towards the car. "No. The Inspector's just worried about him, but Smithy's refusing to stay in the station while all this is going on. He thinks it's his fault."

"Is it?"

"No."

Hannah smiled at helped her into the car, waiting for Smithy to join them. She sent the Sergeant a weak smile as he paused by the car door, glancing along the road before getting in. Something caught his attention and his face dropped. A split second later, before Hannah could say or do anything, he took off at a sprint along the road.

"Smithy!" She screamed, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Gina was at her side in a second. "What's happened?"

"I don't know. He saw something or someone and then legged it."

The Inspector nodded. "Right, you get Mrs Smith to the station. We'll deal with this."

Reluctantly Hannah nodded, her eyes still fixed on the spot where Smithy had rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. "Ma'am."

She drove as quickly as she could back to the station, wanting to be available to help with whatever was happening. Leading Mrs Smith through the maze of corridors, she settled her at a table in the canteen and went to fetch them both a hot drink. Doing her best to keep the woman's mind off what was happening, Hannah engaged her in conversation, asking about Smithy and other things that allowed the woman to talk without thinking too much.

After about twenty minutes, a uniformed officer appeared beside them and told Hannah that he was there to sit with Mrs Smith because she was wanted. The red-head smiled reassuringly at the Sergeant's mother, before leaving the canteen and rushing down to the yard.

"Come on." Gina nodded towards the car and she and Hannah began walking towards it hurriedly. "CO19 are ready to go."

"What's happening?"

"Jones has pulled the gun on Smithy on the platform at the tube station. We've closed the station and evacuated all the passengers."

"Hannah… don't take any unnecessary risks." The DCI warned as they passed him.

"Guv…" She looked at him hard, a slight hint of warning in her tone.

"Right." He nodded and carried on to where the Superintendent was waiting for him.

Hannah decided it was lucky that Gina was so distracted by the current situation, or she'd have picked up on something in a second. Climbing into the passenger's side, the DC held on to the door handle as the Inspector sped out of the yard, hurtling towards the tube station at top speed.

Neither of them said much as they drove. When they arrived, Gina repeated the DCI's command that she didn't take any risks and motioned for her to move aside and wait until the armed CO19 officers had gone in first. They were joined by Jack, Heaton and Mickey moments later, watching CO19 rush in through the doors.

"How was he when he went in there?" The Superintendent asked.

Gina looked at him blankly. "Smithy was fine… absolutely fine, Sir."

Hannah stamped her feet agitatedly, more from impatience than cold, looking sideways at Mickey. "I hate waiting."

"I know… but we just have to trust Smithy and CO19 until we can go in." He replied calmly. "Smithy will be fine."

She frowned. "I know that." What seemed like an eternity passed and then Hannah exhaled sharply. "Why is it taking so long?"

"Patience." Gina muttered to her, sending the younger woman a small nod of reassurance.

Shaking her head, Hannah turned and leant backwards against the railings, hating the feeling of not being able to do anything. Another long period of time passed, before they finally heard the sound of footsteps and DC McKay turned quickly to watch as CO19 officers led Ryan Jones out in cuffs. She felt like she could breathe again as Smithy appeared in the doorway, looking completely fine.

"Are you alright?" Hannah demanded, laying a hand on his arm as soon as he was close enough.

He nodded and smiled weakly, pulling her into a tight hug. She clung on, rubbing a hand reassuringly up and down his back, while the other stroked the back of his neck comfortingly. They broke apart when Gina approached, looking at him carefully.

"Don't tell me," Smithy said, "you never doubted me."

"I never doubted!" She agreed, resenting the sarcasm in his tone. "You alright?"

"Yeah… like you said; keep my head up and keep on walking."

She smiled warmly at him and then glanced at Hannah, before turning away. When she had walked off to speak to the DCI and Superintendent, Smithy turned to look at Hannah. He tilted his head to one side curiously.

"What?"

"You… you were worried, weren't you?"

She scoffed. "No. I knew you'd be OK."

"Yeah?"

"Fine, I was a little bit worried." She admitted, shaking her head. "I mean, the guy was off his head."

"I knew you cared."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "OK, I care. But…"

"You still don't want last night to go any further."

"No." Starting to walk slowly towards the cars, Hannah bit her lip. "It was amazing, but… I'm just not looking for a relationship. You deserve better than being strung along by me."

Smithy squeezed her hand. "It's OK. I'm not looking for anything serious either. Last night was great, fantastic, but it was a one-time thing." He grinned at her. "Mates?"

"Of course." She agreed, nudging him with her shoulder. Then she winced. "Mickey saw my scarf at your flat. He knows about last night."

Glancing over to where the DC was grinning broadly at them, Sergeant Smith shook his head. "I'll have a word." He promised. "Stop him winding you up all the time."

She pulled a face, fanning herself and pretending to be overly grateful. "My hero."

Smithy laughed and turned, walking backwards away from her. "I'd better get back to the station and pick up my mum. Thanks, Hannah."

"You too, Sarge. Catch you later."

The red-head climbed into the pool car beside Mickey when he called over to her, smiling too herself. The man beside her glanced across and grinned, making several comments about her and Smithy. Hannah smacked him lightly on the arm, telling him to watch himself, but she was in too good a mood to be bothered by him.

When they arrived back in Sun Hill, Hannah and Mickey made their way up the CID for the Superintendent's de-briefing. He congratulated the team for their hard work and getting a good result, before telling them to go home and get a good night's rest ready for work the next morning.

"Hannah?" The DCI motioned her over as they streamed out of the briefing room.

Telling Mickey she'd see him in the morning, the DC followed her superior along the corridor and into his office. Jack closed the door behind her and moved around behind his desk.

"Guv?"

"I've had a look at the rotas and swapped things around so you've got the next three days off."

"What? Why?" She demanded, immediately defensive.

"If your children are ill they'll need you at home, won't they?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hannah's mouth dropped open. "Thanks, Guv. I… thank you."

"I won't mention this to anyone else." He promised her. "As far as I'm concerned, as long as you do your job to your best potential, your private life is your own affair. As long as it doesn't affect things here, then it's none of my business."

"Thank you." The young woman repeated. She had the overpowering urge to hug him.

Jack stiffened at the contact, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her, patting her several times on the back. When Hannah pulled away, he stepped backwards and rubbed the back of his neck slightly awkwardly.

"Right, well. See you on Monday. Well done for today, Hannah."

"Bye, Guv." She said, grinning to herself as she left his office.


	10. Devious Minds - Pt 1

**Series -, Episode -****: Devious Minds**

**Date****: Saturday 9****th****/Sunday 10****th**** November 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DS Stuart Turner, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>"Morning, DC McKay." Terry grinned at the harassed looking young woman who rushed into the CID office and almost threw her bag onto her chair.<p>

She grunted at him, barely looking at him before she headed out of the double doors and disappeared. When she reappeared a short while later, she looked far more put together than she had done. Her hair was tied up much more neatly than it had been when she'd arrived and her makeup was applied flawlessly. Dropping into her seat, she turned on her computer and breathed deeply as she gave herself a moment to relax.

"As I said before, morning, DC McKay." Terry repeated, making Hannah jump.

"Oh, hey, Terry. Sorry…"

"You look like you had a heavy night." He teased. "Hitting the clubs of Sun Hill, were you? We didn't get any reports of suspicious females."

"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm just tired."

She didn't want to go into details about the hectic Friday night she'd had at home; from collecting her overly tipsy daughter and sister from a house party at one in the morning and returning to a wide-awake two-year-old who had refused to go back to sleep until four, to an argument before she'd left for work over who was going to take Theo to his swimming lesson that morning. Instead, she focused her attention on the pile of paperwork that seemed to be steadily growing on her desk.

She worked steadily until lunchtime, glad that nothing urgent came up and she was able to make a sizable dent in her workload. The office was busy, with people going in and out. Hannah was happy that Jo had gone out early to speak to several victims of crime with Phil, because the two women had had yet another run-in the day before and Jack hadn't been best pleased.

"Hannah? Neil wants to see you in his office." Terry called, passing her desk on his way across the room to speak to Kezia about the case they were working on.

Wondering whether it had anything to do with the argument she and Jo had had yesterday, Hannah closed the folder she had been flicking through and walked over to the DI's office, knocking and waiting for him to call her in. She smiled, hoping that she wasn't about to be shouted at again.

"Ah, Hannah. Were just waiting for Stuart to come up and then I'll brief you about a case we just got in." He told her, making no mention of the events of the day before.

While they were waiting, Neil asked her about the fraud case she and Grace had been reviewing over the past week, listening as she explained that they couldn't find anything in the paperwork to contradict the original reports. Neil looked disappointed, but didn't say anything about it, merely nodding along with her as she spoke.

"Guv?" Stuart poked his head around the office door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Neil nodded and motioned for him to come in and shut the door behind him. "We've had a call from a bespoke jewellers on Reskin Avenue. Apparently they've lost a good amount of their new stock and there's a large amount of money missing from their safe."

Hannah arched an eyebrow. "Any sign of a break-in?"

"That's the thing. The security system wasn't triggered and there's no sign of damage."

"So… inside job?"

"There are three people working there. The owner, Delia Owen lives in the flat above the shop and didn't hear anything." Neil told them, leaning back in his seat. "Emma Kelter arrived at 9 o'clock this morning, fifteen minutes after Ms Owen discovered that there were things missing. The third member of staff, Lucy Thomas, has a week booked off as holiday."

"Coincidence?"

The DI shrugged. "Maybe, but we need to look into it anyway."

"Course, Guv." Hannah nodded, standing up. "We'll go now, right, Sarge?"

Stuart nodded and walked to the door, holding it open for her. They grabbed their coats and phones, before making their way down to the yard. On the stairs, the pair passed Phil and Jo headed in the opposite direction. The two DCs pointedly ignored each other, causing the two Detective Sergeants to exchange an amused look.

"What's the deal with you and Jo?" Stuart asked as they got into the pool car and crawled out of the yard.

"If there's a question that I hear more often than any other, it's probably that." Hannah told him irritably.

"So?"

She frowned. "I don't know, Stuart. Jo finds fault in everything I do. She undermines me and she automatically assumes that I've messed up or made stupid decisions. All I want is for her to treat me with the same respect that she treats everyone else."

Stuart glanced sideways at her. "That doesn't sound like Jo. She judges people on their actions, not by preconceived opinions of them. You're a good copper, she's a good copper. The pair of you should get on fine."

"Yeah? Well we don't, do we, Sarge."

"Maybe you should make an effort to get to know her properly. Away from the station, I mean."

She sent him a hard, calculating look. "Are you telling me to ask Jo out on a date?"

He grinned. "Well, if that's–"

"No, Sarge." Hannah told him, rolling her eyes. "I will not be doing that."

"Your loss." Stuart told her with a cheeky grin.

"I think it's your loss, judging by the stupid expression on your face." She said, frowning at him.

Stuart laughed, shaking his head and turning onto Reskin Avenue. They parked up on the opposite side of the road from the jewellers and got out. Before going in, they did a quick check of the area, seeing that it was respectable enough. The other businesses were also independently owned, apart from the Estate Agent three doors down.

Fishing out their warrant cards, Hannah followed Stuart into the jewellers, looking around interestedly at the custom made pieces on offer. The security seemed to be adequate, with locks on the glass-fronted cabinets that held most of the more expensive items and a motion sensor in the corner of the room.

"Morning." Stuart smiled at the pretty blonde woman behind the counter and Hannah only just managed to stop herself rolling her eyes at the smarmy tone he had employed. "Ms Owen? DS Turner, DC McKay, Sun Hill. I hear you've had an incident here?"

"Yes, call me Del." The blonde smiled warmly, rounding the counter to talk to them properly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Hannah arched an eyebrow at Stuart, who frowned at her, before turning away and looking around as the woman spoke.

"I locked up as usual last night. The alarm was definitely set and the metal grate was secured." She told them, indicating the gate that was rolled up close to the ceiling above the doorway. "When I came down this morning, I didn't realise that there was anything wrong until I went to change the display in the large cabinet over here," she led them over to one of the glass-fronted cabinets and they saw that there was stock missing at once, "so I checked and there are other items missing too."

"Have you got a record of what's missing?"

"Of course." Delia hunted under the counter and brought out a large ledger containing a list of items and prices. "We keep detailed records of what items we get in and how much they're on sale for." She explained, pointing out the pieces that were missing. "We have lots of different contributors to the shop, so it's important we keep track of who sells what."

"What about the money that was missing from the safe?" Hannah asked as Stuart got a closer look at the book.

"Over here." The blonde showed her the safe, opening it quickly. "There was four and a half grand in there yesterday. It's this week's takings and I was going to pay it into the bank this morning."

"Is that average for a week?" Hannah asked, making a note of the amount.

"Pretty average." Delia told her, folding her arms and leaning against the counter. "We pay the lump sum into the bank and then go through to see how much each individual contributor has earned."

Hannah nodded, scribbling down the information in her notebook. "Does anyone else have the code to the safe?"

"Just Em and Luce. Emma Kelter and Lucy Thomas. They work with me."

"Would either of them have told anyone else?"

"No." The woman told her firmly. "They're just as invested in this business as I am."

"Does anyone else have keys to the shop? Or the code for the alarm system?"

"Just me and the girls."

"D'you mind if we take this?" Stuart asked, indicating towards the ledger. When she shook her head, he smiled. "Oh and we'll need contact details for Emma and Lucy."

"Of course." She nodded and scribbled their numbers down on a piece of paper.

"We'll have to send the Crime Scene Examiners round to check for prints and look for any signs of a break in that you might have missed. I'm afraid you'll have to shut the shop until we're finished."

"OK." She agreed readily. "I just want to sort this. I can't pay anyone until we get the money back; either from you or the insurance."

"If you're worried about anything or suddenly remember something that might be helpful you can give me a ring." Stuart told her, handing over his card. "Here's my number, don't hesitate to call at any time."

They thanked her and left the shop, pausing outside so that Stuart could phone the DI and Hannah could put a call in to get the CSEs down to the scene. When they had both hung up, she turned to look at him, thinking hard.

"Do you think Miss Owen's being completely straight with us, Sarge?" She asked. "I mean, she's adamant that only the three of them know the codes and have keys, but she's also convinced that neither of the others would have told anyone. There's no sign of forced entry; this has to be an inside job."

"That doesn't mean that Delia's lying, though, does it?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes for a moment, before twisting her lips into a smirk. "You fancy her."

"I do not."

"Oh, come on, Stuart. She's hot and I know you well enough to know that a pretty face is all it takes. I don't blame you; I mean, you have eyes, right?" She teased.

"She's attractive, I'll give you that." He admitted, leading the way over to the car and unlocking it. "But my mind is totally on the case."

Hannah grinned. "Yeah, OK, Sarge."

They bickered good-naturedly all the way back to the station. Walking up to CID, Hannah shook her head, laughing at Stuart's continued denial that he fancied Delia Owen. Neil stopped them for information just inside the door, so they explained what they were doing. He glanced at the ledger, nodding as the DC said that she was going to start ringing the people listed there.

Once Neil had gone, Hannah turned to Phil, who was lounging on his desk chair watching them interestedly. She glanced sideways at Stuart, unable to keep the smirk off her face.

"Stuart fancies the owner of the shop." She announced, earning herself a scowl from the Sergeant.

Phil sat up, grinning. "Is he doing the over friendly, happy to be of service, thing?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not!"

"You totally are."

"I'm not." He said firmly, holding up his hands.

The red-head arched an eyebrow. "If you're worried about anything feel free to give me a ring. Don't hesitate to call at any time." She quoted him.

"What's this?" Jo asked, dropping into her chair and swivelling to join in the conversation.

"Stuart fancies the victim in the robbery he and Hannah are investigating."

"I do not!"

"You do." Hannah repeated.

The Sergeant glared it her. "It was you who said she was hot and that you didn't blame me."

"Oi!" Hannah smacked him with the back of her hand as she realised he was sending surreptitious looks in Jo's direction. She knew exactly what he was doing. "Don't turn this around on me."

"Just… ring some of those numbers and find out if they know anything." Stuart ordered, jabbing his finger into the cover of the ledger. "I'm going to call the security company and see if they can tell us anything."

"Yes, Sarge." Hannah agreed, smirking at Phil as she turned her chair and pulled the phone towards her.

She was half-way through the list of numbers when Neil came to sit on the edge of her desk, glancing down at what she was scribbling. Pushing the paper towards him, Hannah ended the call and twisted to face him properly.

"Guv?"

"Any new information?"

"Not really, Sir. Most of these people just make the jewellery, take it in and then get cheques when their items get sold. They have nothing to do with the business apart from that." She told him. "I spoke to Emma Kelter and I don't think she knows much."

"You don't think she was involved?"

"No. Well, no I don't, but I really don't think she knows much, Guv." Hannah repeated. "She's one of those arty types… kept talking about karma and the philosophy of their shop. But I genuinely don't think she'd do anything to endanger it being able to stay open."

"Karma?"

"Oh, yeah. She was saying that with everything Delia does she didn't deserve this. She said Delia should have good karma, not bad."

Neil looked unconvinced, but nodded. "Right..."

"Exactly."

"Did you manage to speak to the other girl who works there?"

"Lucy Thomas? No, not yet Guv, I haven't got that far through the list of numbers in here." The DC admitted. "But I think the fact she's off this week is a coincidence – it's been booked in since August."

"It's either a coincidence, or incredibly forward planning."

"True."

Neil rubbed his jaw and then nodded. "Alright. Have you got an address for her? I think you should go round and have a word."


	11. Devious Minds - Pt 2

**Series -, Episode -****: Devious Minds**

**Date****: Saturday 9****th****/Sunday 10****th**** November 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DS Stuart Turner, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>Pulling up outside a block of smart looking flats, Hannah and Stuart climbed from the car, checking the flat number on the scrap of paper the DC had written it down on. She led the way into the lobby and pressed the button on the lift. It only took a minute for the doors to open and they piled in, heading up to the fifth floor.<p>

Stuart took charge, smiling at the petite brunette who opened the door. "Hi, DS Turner, DC McKay, Sun Hill. Are you Lucy Thomas?"

"Yeah?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Can I help you?"

"There was a robbery at Phoenix Jewellers sometime last night. We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's OK?"

Lucy nodded, looking shocked. "A robbery?" She asked, inviting them into the living room and indicating that they should sit on the sofa. "Is Del OK?"

"She's fine." Stuart assured her. "When were you last at the shop?"

"Wednesday. I book a split-week off because I was supposed to be going to a wedding up North today, but the couple split up so the wedding was called off." She explained. "I decided to keep the holiday anyway."

"And you're due back at work on…?"

"Thursday."

"Miss Owen tells us that you know the codes for the alarm system and the safe? And that you have a set of keys to the shop?"

"I do, yes." She stood up and went over to her bag, rummaging around before pulling out the keys. "But… wait, you don't think I robbed the shop, do you?"

"We're not sure at the moment, Ms Thomas." Hannah admitted bluntly. "We're looking for more information about what happened."

"Can you tell us where you were between seven last night and seven this morning?"

"I was at my boyfriend's flat." She told them. "Martin Ashcombe. Number 6, Dinsdale Court."

"Thank you." Hannah told her, smiling. She stood and nodded towards the door. "We'll probably want to speak to you again."

Outside the block of flats, Stuart glanced up at the building. He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. Hannah let him think for a moment, leaning against the side of the car in silence. He pointed at her, still not saying anything for a couple of minutes.

"Martin Ashcombe… I know that name."

"It doesn't ring a bell, Sarge."

"I'm sure I've interviewed him or nicked him or something." Stuart continued, shaking his head. "Let's get back to the station and look him up."

Hannah left that to him, heading down to the canteen for a sandwich and a coffee while he ran the checks. She was only part-way through her lunch when he appeared at her side, making her jump and spill coffee all over the table. Sighing, Hannah did her best to mop it up while the Sergeant talked in her ear.

"I knew I recognised the name. I interviewed Martin Ashcombe a few years ago about his involvement in a robbery on a jewellers in Richmond." DS Turner explained. "We couldn't prove anything, but I was sure that he was behind it."

"So we could have a firm suspect?" Hannah asked, licking her finger to remove the dribble of coffee.

"I think he's looking like a definite suspect." Stuart agreed. "He can get access to the keys and codes and he's got form." He sighed and sat down beside her. "The only problem is the DI wants me to follow up on the assault on Hastings Road this afternoon. Apparently there are some discrepancies that might ruin the case. Can you go and speak to Ashcombe on your own?"

Hannah nodded and focused her full attention on him. "What do I need to know?"

"OK. Martin Andrew Ashcombe, born 1 May 1972 in Aberdeen. He's divorced with two children. The case I suspected him of being involved in wasn't the first time he was questioned on a robbery."

"So he's got definite form, then, whether we've proved it or not?"

"Exactly." Standing up and backing away, Stuart pointed at her. "You'll be OK?"

"Course, Sarge." She agreed, getting up and following him out of the canteen. "I'll catch up with you later. Good luck with the assault case."

"Hang on, before you go…" Jo poked her head out of CID. "Where did you put the bank details the FIO sent over for Albert Rushwell?"

"I didn't have them." Hannah told her with a shrug. "I gave them back to Grace."

The brunette shook her head. "She said you had them last. The Guv's still not happy about the discrepancies."

"I honestly don't know, Jo. I thought Grace had them."

"You aren't serious? What the hell?"

Hannah held up her hands. "Hey, don't have a go at me. I didn't have them last."

"Really?" Jo arched an eyebrow. "You didn't put them down somewhere when your mind was on something else? We all know you're easily distracted."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You weren't thinking about something unrelated and filed them away?"

"No… what?" Hannah glared at her. "I don't why you're getting at me. Maybe you're the one who lost them? Maybe you were too busy flirting with Karen Phillips to pay attention."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't deny that's what you spent most of the case doing. It was embarrassing."

"Ladies…" Stuart tried to step in between them. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Don't blame me, Sarge, I didn't start this!" Hannah snapped.

Jo snorted. "Yeah, _I'm_ the unprofessional one."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" The red-head demanded, stepping forwards into the older woman's personal space.

"You tell me."

"What is your problem?" Hannah snapped. "What? Is it because you… what… you're threatened by me? Younger, cleverer, prettier?" She stopped. "Is that it? D'you fancy me or something?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Jo laughed. "You? In your dreams, sweetheart! I like to think I have _some_ taste."

"OK, that's enough!" Stuart held up his hands, glaring between them. "This is getting out of hand. Unless you want the whole of the station hearing your row, I suggest you stop talking." They both bit their tongues, glaring furiously at each other. "The DCI asked me to tell him if you two kicked off again… he's going to want to talk to you bot. But right now, Hannah, you need to get over to Ashcombe's house."

Hannah sent Jo a final scowl, before going downstairs while Stuart and the other woman went through the double doors to look out the files they needed. Checking the address he had given her, Hannah borrowed the keys to a pool car and pulled carefully out of the yard. She drove over to Dinsdale Court, brooding on what had happened at the station the whole time, arching an eyebrow as she neared the gated community.

Pressing the buzzer, she spoke briefly to the security guard who let her through, before driving slowly around the estate looking for number 6. Her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair as she spotted it, slowing to a halt beside the curb and looking at the house.

It was a large, stone clad house and she guessed that it had four, possibly five, bedrooms. There were nicely manicured gardens to the front and a shiny black Porsche was parked on the brick driveway. Climbing out of the car, Hannah felt slightly intimidated as she involuntarily tugged on the bottom of her top and strode towards the front door.

"Hello?" A tall, greying man stood on the doorstep, smiling at her warmly. "Can I help you?"

Hannah flashed him her badge. "DC McKay, Sun Hill. I'd like to ask you a few questions, Mr Ashcombe, if you don't mind."

"Always happy to help the police. Come in." He said with a smile, opening the door wider and standing aside.

Wiping her feet on the mat, the detective stepped over the threshold, pausing as he closed the door and turned to lead her into the living room. It was expensively furnished and the woman couldn't help raising an eyebrow in surprise. Stuart's belief that Ashcombe had been involved in several robberies was starting to look more and more likely in the DCs eyes.

"So, DC McKay, can I offer you a drink?"

She smiled tightly. "I'm on duty."

"Of course… tea, coffee?"

"No, thank you." She shook her head, perching on the sofa. "Mr Ashcombe, we spoke to your girlfriend this morning, Lucy Thomas? She claims that she was here with you last night?"

"Luce? Yes, she was. What's this about? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Sir. We're looking in to a robbery at the Phoenix Jewellers where Miss Thomas works."

"You think Lucy was involved?"

"We're not sure yet." Hannah told him vaguely. She looked around the room. "Nice place you've got here, Mr Ashcombe. What is it you do?"

"I'm a property developer. I buy up old, derelict buildings and convert them into luxury flats; it's a very profitable business."

"I can see that."

He grinned and moved across to the desk in the corner of the room, sifting through a pile of papers and selecting one. He brought it back to the sofa and settled himself comfortably beside her.

"Take this property for example." He gave her the sheet. "I bought the building for £65,000. I spent £200,000 and sold each of the eight flats for £150,000."

Hannah's mouth dropped open in surprise. Seeing her expression, Ashcombe laughed. He put the paper on the coffee table and leant back on the sofa, laying his hand along the back behind the detective.

"That's… impressive."

"Well, what can I say. It's a hard job, but someone's got to do it."

The red-head chuckled. "Right… so, you and Lucy Thomas were both here all night last night?"

"Yes."

"What time did she arrive?"

"About half past six I think." Ashcombe told her. "I got home from work at about seven and she was already here."

"And what time did she leave this morning?"

"I had a breakfast meeting and left here at half past seven. Lucy was still asleep."

"Thank you." Hannah smiled.

While she was scribbling what he'd said in her notebook, the man scooted closer and, when Hannah looked up, he was much closer than she was expecting. She jumped and he chuckled. Pressing her lips together nervously, the woman twisted her hands in her lap.

"Look, Lucy's a sweet girl. I doubt she'd have the brains to pull off a robbery. She's pretty but dim, I think the expression goes." He said, looking at the detective seriously. "I usually prefer a woman with a bit of intelligence."

Clearing her throat, Hannah stood up, suddenly feeling rather warm. "Thank you for your help, Mr Ashcombe. We may want to speak to you again."

"Of course." He nodded and showed her back to the front door. As she stepped out, he smiled at her. "Anytime."

Breathing deeply as soon as she got into the car, Hannah closed her eyes and shook her head. She drove smoothly away from the house and out of the estate, heading back to the station as quickly as she could.

Stuart met her in the yard, listening as she told him what Ashcombe had told her. He frowned as she described his house, telling him what he'd said about how he'd earned his money. The Detective Sergeant furrowed his brows even more when she told him what he'd said about Lucy Thomas not being clever enough to be involved in the robbery.

"Run a finance check on him and see if his story checks out."

"Yes, Sarge." She nodded and went up to CID, pointedly ignoring DC Masters who was working at her own computer.

It took a while for Hannah to compile a detailed report on Martin Ashcombe's finances. The information showed that he had, indeed, made a lot of money through property development, but there was no record of where he'd got the funds to buy and do up his first investment. There were also random injections of money into his accounts, seemingly following no pattern, that Hannah couldn't seem to explain or work out where they were coming from.

Gathering the papers, the DC carried them over to Stuart's desk and dropped them in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her as she wheeled a chair over and sat down, flipping through the papers and pointing out the payments that didn't seem to make sense. He listened carefully as she talked, going through the information thoroughly.

"Good work, Hannah." He nodded seriously. She smiled and stood to move away. "Oh, before you go home, the DI wants a word with you."

"Shit…" She muttered.

"Yeah." Stuart agreed.

Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, the red-head took a deep breath and strode towards the DI's office. She knocked and waited to be admitted. Hannah had been expecting Neil to be sitting behind his desk, but he wasn't there. Instead Sam was scowling at her from behind the desk on the other side of the room. Hannah winced, knowing that she was in for a worse bollocking from the petite blonde.

"Ma'am… I know this is about earlier and I'm sorry, OK." She started before the older woman could speak. "It wasn't my fault."

"It never is, is it Hannah?" Sam retorted. "Every argument that occurs between the pair of you is, according to you, not your fault. Jo will admit when she's in the wrong but you… Hannah, if things don't seriously improve around here… the DCI has mentioned the possibility of a transfer."

"A transfer? Me?"

Sam shrugged. "Or Jo."

The red-head shuddered unconsciously. She didn't want to move away from Sun Hill and she knew Jo wouldn't want to either. There was no telling where she would be transferred to and it wouldn't be fair on the children to uproot them again. But on the other hand, if she was the reason that Jo was sent away that would weigh heavily on her conscience.

"Sorry, Ma'am. There's no need for that." She closed her eyes briefly. "You're right. I need to start taking responsibility. It's not all Jo. I know that I push her until she reacts. I just… I don't know."

Sam paused, pursing her lips. "Alright. I want you to apologise to Jo. I haven't spoken to her, yet, because she's stuck into this case. But I will be speaking to her and warning her about the chance of a transfer as well."

"There'll be no need, Ma'am, I promise."

Sam nodded sharply. "Glad to hear it. I'll see you tomorrow."


	12. Devious Minds - Pt 3

**Series -, Episode -****: Devious Minds**

**Date****: Saturday 9****th****/Sunday 10****th**** November 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DS Stuart Turner, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>Leaving the office, Hannah glanced over to where DC Masters was hunched over the paperwork on her desk. She steeled herself for another attack, before heading over and perching awkwardly on the free spot of surface beside the piles of papers. Jo looked up curiously, evidently wondering what the younger woman was doing there.<p>

"Look, Jo, I–"

"Hannah, I'm sorry about earlier." Jo cut in before the red-head could get her words out. "I was under pressure and I snapped. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was horrible and I know it wasn't true. I'm really sorry."

There was a pause and then Jo smiled weakly. "I'm nearly finished here. D'you fancy a drink… bury the hatchet and all that?" Hannah chewed the inside of her cheek worriedly. Taking her hesitation as a negative sign, the brunette looked back down at the papers. "It was just a suggestion."

"It sounds good." Hannah agreed, taking herself by surprise.

Jo looked up, equally taken aback. "Right… OK. Just let me file this and… we'll head off."

"Sure. I've just got to make a call. Something I've just thought of. I'll meet you in the yard." She wandered out of CID and down the stairs, pulling out her mobile as she went. Leaning against the wall, she dialled Freya's number and waited for the call to connect.

"Hey, Hans." The sixteen-year-old answered brightly on the third ring. "What's up?"

"I'm… I've got to work late." She lied. "Sorry, babe. There's a big case on and it's all hands on deck. Are you alright to look after the kids?"

"Sure." Freya agreed, her voice slightly muffled. "Can we order pizza?"

"Course. There's money in the panda tin on the shelf above the kettle, OK? Make sure the kids are in bed by eight and Max is in bed by eleven." Hannah ordered. "You and Ellie need to go to bed at a sensible time, too."

"It's Saturday, Hans!"

The woman smiled. "I know, hon, but still."

"Do you want me to take Theo to swimming in the morning?"

Squeezing her eyes closed in gratitude, the detective nodded, even though she knew her sister couldn't see her. "You're an angel."

"I'm expecting amazing birthday presents."

Hannah laughed. "I've booked your first driving lesson, babe, think yourself lucky."

Freya laughed too. "Thanks, Han. OK, I'll see you when I see you… be careful, OK?"

"You too."

When she hung up, the woman tapped her phone thoughtfully against her lips. She was seriously considering cancelling on Jo and going home to be with her kids. She put too much pressure on the girls to look after the others. Hannah told herself that she worked so hard to make sure they didn't have the same life as she had, but in spending so much time at the station, she was forcing Freya and Ellie to help raise the younger children.

"Ready?" Jo asked, making her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, don't worry. I was a million miles away."

"So, pub?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah… first round is on me."

They wandered around the corner to the pub and Hannah went up to the bar, ordering two dry white wines. She carried them back over to the table and settled herself opposite Jo. They chatted about nothing in particular for a while, the red-head deliberately steering the conversation away from personal topics.

After her fifth large wine, Hannah's head was starting to spin. Jo laughed as she pulled her cardigan off and started fanning herself. Turning to look at her, the younger woman arched an eyebrow and pouted.

"What?"

"Stop making fun of me!" Hannah ordered. "It's hot in here!"

"Yeah." Jo batted her eyelashes. "Or maybe it's just the company." Noticing the strange expression on Hannah's face, she laughed and pushed her arm gently. "Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you."

"I didn't…"

"So that's not why you suddenly look terrified?"

Hannah frowned. "I'm not terrified."

"Really?"

"Really." She assured the older woman. Hannah licked her lips, tearing her gaze away from Jo's and drained the rest of her wine. "But I really should be going."

"Oh…"

"It's not because… I just have to go. I'm back on shift at six."

"Look, Hannah, you don't have to worry, OK. I'm not going to jump you or anything."

The red-head stood abruptly, her head swirling with confused thoughts. "I'm sorry."

She impulsively bent and kissed Jo on the cheek before rushing out of the pub. As soon as the cold night air hit her, Hannah sobered up slightly. She shook her head wondering why she was so affected by Jo. It was irritating and her mind kept flicking back to how gorgeous she looked when she laughed.

Hannah clenched her fists at her sides, angry with herself for acting like an idiot. Making a snap decision, the red-head strode out towards the road and hailed a cab, asking it to take her into town. She went into the first bar she came across, ordering another glass of wine and carrying it over to a table, needing time to sort through her thoughts in peace.

"Fancy meeting you again so soon, DC McKay." A semi-familiar voice said very close to her ear. She jumped and turned around finding herself looking into the smiling face of Martin Ashcombe. "Mind if I join you?"

Hannah bit her lip, looking at him coyly under her eyelashes. She knew it was a bad idea, but she was drunk and mixed up and drinking with the man would at least make her forget how confused Jo made her. So, instead of following her better judgement and refusing, Hannah smirked and nodded.

x-x

With a groan, Hannah raised a hand to her head, hearing a ringing somewhere close to her head. Sweeping her hand over the covers beside her, the detective's hand closed around her mobile and she pulled it to her ear and sighed into it.

"Hello?"

"Hannah? Where are you?"

"Wha-?"

"Hannah, you were supposed to be here over an hour ago." Stuart snapped into her ear.

At his words, the woman's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. The pounding in her head made her regret the move immediately and the realisation that she was in an unfamiliar bed made her swear as the events of the night before came flooding back to her. She flopped backwards onto the pillows and threw her forearm over her eyes.

"Shit."

"Where are you?"

"You really don't want to know, Sarge." She muttered, sliding out from under the sheets and reaching for her clothes which was strewn across the floor. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

She mentally slapped herself as she dropped her mobile on the mattress beside her, dressing quickly. Hannah knew she needed to go home before she went into the station. Turning up in the same clothes as yesterday would draw too much attention; even more than arriving incredibly late for her shift.

Creeping cautiously though the hall, she poked her head into the kitchen, spotting a note propped up on the kitchen table. Snatching it up, Hannah scowled at the words written in neat, perfectly even handwriting.

'Hannah,

Last night was great. I'm sorry I've had to rush off – I've got a meeting on the other side of the river. Help yourself to breakfast and let yourself out.

Hopefully we can do this again soon.

Martin.'

"Shit." She swore again, screwing up the note and pushing it into her pocket, before turning tail and leaving the house in a hurry.

It was only then that Hannah realised that her car was still parked at the station. Irritably, her head banging, she pulled out her mobile and called a cab. The woman informed her that it would be a twenty minute wait and she swore loudly, before dropping to sit on the curb outside the gates that led to Dinsdale Court.

Then a sudden idea occurred to her and she pulled out her mobile, finding Jack's name in her contacts list and calling him. He answered quickly and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guv, it's Hannah. I am really, really sorry I'm running late. You wouldn't believe the morning I've had. A pipe burst in the bathroom and there was water everywhere. I'm having to wait for the emergency plumber."

"OK, Hannah. Thanks for letting me know. I'll cover until you can get here." Jack told her in his deep, reassuring tone.

"Thank you. I'll make up the time later."

"Don't worry about it. Just get yourself sorted out, alright?"

Feeling like she could breathe again, Hannah pushed her mobile back into her pocket and put her aching head in her hands again. She despaired of herself; throwing herself out of the frying pan and into the fire. There was no way she'd be able to cover this up. Ashcombe was part of an ongoing investigation and she had totally crossed the line by going home with him.

When the taxi finally arrived, she leant back against the seats and tried to stop the contents of her stomach forcing its way back up her throat. It was a relief when they pulled up outside her house and Hannah paid the driver, before stumbling up the drive and letting herself into the house.

She fixed a smile on her face before she bumped into any of the children, Hannah called out and was instantly greeted by the thundering of footsteps down the stairs and her half-dressed son threw himself at her. Freya, looking harassed, appeared behind him, his t-shirt clutched in her hand.

"Morning."

"You look terrible." The teenager informed her sister, wrinkling her nose in disapproval. "Please don't tell me people have seen you looking like that? Are those yesterday's clothes?"

"I fell asleep on my desk." Hannah told her, not meeting her eyes. "I've just come home to shower and change and then I've got to go back. I can drop you and Theo at Canley Pool on the way."

Freya smiled, relieved that she wouldn't have to walk her nephew to and from the pool for his swimming lesson. Hannah set Theo down on the floor and jogged upstairs to sort herself out. Before doing anything else, she popped two painkillers out of the packet and swallowed them, wincing as they forced themselves down her throat.

Twenty minutes later she was bundling the two children into another taxi and heading to work, via the swimming pool. It only occurred to Freya that Hannah's car wasn't parked on the drive and so must have been at the station as they arrived at Canley Pool. Pushing them out and promising to try and get home early, Hannah waved and urged the driver to go before she had to answer the tricky questions her sister would no doubt think of.

Hannah knew what she had to do before she did anything else that morning. As soon as she got up to CID, she closed her eyes and took the plunge. When she heard Sam calling her into her office, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Hannah knew she had to tell Sam the truth, but she really wanted to just give her the file the DI had requested and run away.

"Ah, Han, have you got that financial report?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she agreed, putting the file on the desk, "but I... there's something I need to tell you."

"Hmmm?" Sam didn't raise her eyes from the papers in front of her. "Go on."

Hannah took a deep breath. "I slept with Martin Ashcombe."

Very slowly the DI looked up. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Guv." Hannah shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, chewing her lip. "I'm really sorry. I don't know how it happened. I... I went to a bar last night. He was there. One thing led to another and... we had sex."

"I cannot believe you." Sam raged after taking a split second to process what she'd heard. "What on earth is wrong with you? You're a fucking liability, Hannah!"

"I know, Ma'am." The red-head looked down in mortification.

There was a long silence and then Sam let out a long sigh. "You're off the case."

"OK."

"You are so lucky I'm not suspending you for this, DC McKay. How stupid can you get... sleeping with a suspect? Why did you do it?"

Hannah shook her head. "I don't know. I just... my head was all over the place and he was really nice. I guess the attention flattered me. When he kissed me I didn't stop him. I never intended it to go that far but I just... I didn't stop him."

"Are you saying he assaulted you?"

She shook her head again. "No, Ma'am. I wasn't thinking straight, but he didn't force me. I feel so stupid... dirty... He was obviously using me to try and discredit the investigation and I fell for it like an idiot."

Sam sighed and stood up, rounding the desk to lean against it in front of her DC. "Well you definitely can't stay on the case. His brief will have a field day with it if you go anywhere near the evidence."

"I know... I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising, it's too late for that." DI Nixon told her bluntly. "There is one other reason he might have slept with you. He's got something to hold over you now. He might be intending to blackmail you into passing him information or tampering with evidence." She tapped a hand on the surface of the desk beside her, thinking hard. "We'll wait and see if he contacts you before we do anything else. You can help Uniform with the Holbrook clean-up for now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hannah agreed without argument.

Seeing the self-loathing on the younger woman's face, Sam reached out and squeezed her hand. "Listen, we've all done stupid things that we regret in our careers. It's not the end of the world. You're a fantastic copper. He caught you at a low moment and he took advantage of you. Yes, you should have seen through it and you shouldn't have got involved. But you did and now we've got to work out how to use this to our advantage."

"You really think there's a positive outcome to this?" Hannah asked, unconvinced.

Sam nodded "I think we can find one, especially if he tries the blackmail angle. We're one step ahead of him, because you've told me what happened."

"I am sorry, Ma'am." Hannah repeated, shaking her head. "He was… he was saying everything I wanted to hear and I… it was a moment of weakness."

"He played you." The DI said with a shrug. "It happens. Now we've just got to manage the fall out."


	13. Devious Minds - Pt 4

**Series -, Episode -****: Devious Minds**

**Date****: Saturday 9****th****/Sunday 10****th**** November 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DS Stuart Turner, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>The only benefit that Hannah could think of about being dragged into the Holbrook Estate clean-up was that it got her out of the station. As soon as she'd walked out of Sam's office, she bumped into Jo. The brunette sent her a dirty look, before turning on her heels and walking away from the younger woman. Hannah had tried talking to her, apologising for the way she'd acted the night before, but Jo wasn't having any of it.<p>

Part of her mind was constantly wondering what was going on with the robbery case. She knew that she couldn't be part of the investigation any more, especially as she was sure that Ashcombe was behind it and she wanted him to go down for it, but it didn't mean that it wasn't on her mind.

"You alright, Hannah?" Sergeant Wright asked, glancing sideways at the DC for the tenth time in as many minutes and realising that she was still staring at exactly the same spot on the dashboard of the area car.

She jerked. "Yeah, Sarge, sorry. Did I miss something?"

"No, but you're a million miles away." Nikki told her with a smile. She bit her lip. "The DI never said why you were taken off your case"

"Conflict of interests." Hannah told her vaguely, shrugging and staring out of the window.

"Don't take this the wrong way… but did you have a heavy night last night?"

Hannah arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you're clutching that bottle of water like it's a lifeline and you've been popping painkillers like they're mints."

"I went out with Jo for a couple of drinks in an attempt to bury the hatchet. It didn't exactly go to plan."

"Is Jo in a similar state?" Nikki asked in amusement.

Hannah shook her head and then winced. "No, I don't think so. I left her at the pub and went into town." She sighed. "Always a mistake on a work night."

"What d'you mean it didn't exactly go to plan?"

"I think I must have offended Jo somehow." The DC told the older woman evasively. "I tried to speak to her this morning but she didn't want to know."

"Don't worry too much, Jo doesn't–" Nikki stopped, pointing at a young man in a hooded top crossing the road ahead of them. "Andy Trent."

"I'll chase him on foot." Hannah said, opening the door. "You cut him off at the bottom of the alley."

Nikki nodded and started driving as the red-head cut through the walkway to bring her out on the opposite side of the road, ahead of the teenager they were after. He spotted her before she was close enough to grab him and started running away. Hannah growled and set off after him at a sprint, rounding a corner and nearly falling head over heels over a small dog and its owner.

She dodged quickly, carrying on the chase through the alleys and walkways of the Holbrook Estate. Finally he made a mistake, turning into a dead end and skidding to a halt just before he smashed into the brick wall ahead of him. Turning to face Hannah with a snarl, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

Hannah swallowed as she saw the blade, but refused to show that she was nervous. She held her ground, advancing slowly on the teenager who was almost bouncing with nervous energy. The pair stared at each other, wondering who was going to make the first move.

"Come on, Andy." Hannah encouraged him softly. "Don't be stupid. Put that down before someone gets hurt."

"No way, bitch. I'm not getting nicked. If anyone's going to get hurt it'll be you."

The detective eyed the knife wearily. "Andy… you're eighteen. If I take you in now, you'll get months at the most. If you carry on waving that knife around, or if you injure someone, it'll be years. Don't be stupid."

Andy seemed to think about what she had said for a moment. Hannah allowed herself to relax as he lowered the hand holding the knife. In the split second that she stepped closer in order to take it from him, he lashed out, the blade slashing across her abdomen and making her gasp in pain.

As the woman doubled over, one hand on her side, the teenager tried to push past her. When he was level with her, Hannah lurched sideways, shoulder barging him and pinning him against the wall. She cried out again as the knife caught her on the bicep, but managed to twist around, pulling his arm behind him in a tight lock.

There was a clatter as he dropped the knife and Hannah allowed herself to breathe heavily, securing his arms behind him and retrieving her handcuffs from her back pocket. She winced as her arm stung when her jacket sleeve caught the gash.

"You, sunshine, are nicked." She breathed, stooping to retrieve the knife, before pushing him back along the alleyway and over to where she thought Nikki was taking the car.

Pushing him into the back, Hannah handed the weapon to the Sergeant, who put it carefully into an evidence bag, before turning away, unzipping her coat and lifting the hem of her jumper to check the damage the knife had caused to her stomach. She winced as she realised the blood had soaked through her t-shirt.

"Wha– Hannah!" Nikki exclaimed, realising what had happened. "We've got to get you to St Hugh's. That looks nasty."

The red-head shook her head. "No, Sarge, it'll be fine. I'll see the FME when we get back to the station."

"Are you injured anywhere else?"

"He caught my arm when I tackled him." Hannah told her, shrugging. "It'll be fine."

The blonde shot her a look and motioned for her to get into the car. They drove back to the station quickly and parked up in the yard. Hannah waved off all Sergeant Wright's demands that she should go straight to the FME, helping her take the struggling teenager to the custody desk and booking him in.

"Hannah, FME, now." Nikki ordered firmly as soon as Andy Trent was safely locked in a cell.

"I'm fine, Sarge." Hannah repeated, forcing herself not to wince as her t-shirt rubbed against her stomach.

"You are not fine." The blonde argued. "Go to the FME. That is an order, DC McKay."

"FME?" Sam appeared through the doors from the interview rooms and folded her arms across her chest, looking between the two women. "Why does Hannah need to see the FME?"

"She was stabbed when apprehending Andy Trent on the Holbrook Estate, Ma'am."

"I wasn't stabbed." Hannah rolled her eyes at the two women. "It's nothing."

Sam looked unimpressed at her blasé attitude. "Let me see."

"Really, Ma'am, it's fine. I've had worse."

"I'll be the judge of that." The DI told her, arching an eyebrow. "Show me."

With a sigh, Hannah grasped the hem of her jumper and t-shirt, lifting them to reveal her stomach. The blood from the slash across her skin was smeared over the whole area and had started to dry, making it look far worse than it was. Sam leant forwards to get a closer look, sucking her breath through her teeth.

"He got her arm as well, Ma'am." Nikki added helpfully, causing the DC to glare at her.

"Either you get the FME to look at you, or I'm taking you to St Hugh's myself, Hannah." Sam told her seriously.

"OK, OK, I will." She agreed with a sigh. "But before I do, what's the progress on the jewellery shop robbery?"

"We've arrested Martin Ashcombe. The CCTV from the security gate leading into Dinsdale Court shows his car leaving at three am and returning just before four. The timescale allows him to have driven to the shop, robbed it and driven home."

"What about his alibi?"

"That's the interesting thing." Sam said, leading the DC into an interview room and closing the door. She frowned as Hannah lowered herself into a seat and winced. The red-head waved her concern away, encouraging her to go on. "Lucy Thomas came to us this morning to change her statement. She now claims that she woke up in the middle of the night and Martin wasn't there. She says that she looked at the time when she went to get a glass of water and it was twenty past three."

"Why's she changed her story?"

"You."

"Me?" Hannah's eyes widened.

"Well, she didn't mention you, but yes." Sam pursed her lips. "Lucy went over to Ashcombe's house this morning and found the bed unmade and smelling of perfume that wasn't hers. There was also a glass beside the bed with lipstick on it."

"Shit… I never thought…"

"She has no idea it was you, so you're safe for the moment." Sam assured her. "So far Ashcombe hasn't dropped you in the shit either."

"I am sorry, Ma'am." Hannah sighed. "I really screwed up last night. I think I offended Jo, too."

"How?"

"I don't really remember. We went for a drink, to try and work things out, but I must have said something. I don't know. That's when I left her and went into town. _That's_ when I bumped into Ashcombe."

"So sleeping with Ashcombe was as a direct result of whatever happened between you and Jo."

Hannah shrugged. "I guess so, but I really can't remember."

"Have you spoken to Jo?"

"I tried this morning. She isn't interested. Not that I blame her; I could have said anything." She paused, screwing up her face as something occurred to her. Then she twisted her features into an expression of mortification. "Oh shit… I think I accused her of trying it on with me."

"Hannah!" Sam gaped at her.

The younger woman put her head in her hands, ignoring the pain in her abdomen and her arm. "I know, I know. She should hate me. I'm a disaster."

"You'll have to apologise again."

"I will." Hannah said firmly. "I'm gonna go and clean myself up, then I'll apologise and then I'll go and see the FME."

"You better."

Smiling weakly at her superior, the DC nodded and left the interview room. She went up to the toilets along the corridor from CID, peeling her jumper and t-shirt over her head and grimacing at the mess that met her eyes. Wetting a paper towel, she gingerly began dabbing at the wound, trying to clean it up without causing herself too much pain.

With tears in her eyes, she sank her teeth into her lip as she continued with the task. Hannah jumped, exhaling sharply as the paper towel pressed into her cut, as the door opened and someone entered the room. Grabbing her t-shirt, she held it against her chest and whirled round to see who had walked in on her.

"Oh…" She faltered as Jo rounded the corner and stopped abruptly, seeing her standing there.

Turning back to the mirror, Hannah put her top back down by the sink and dropped the bloodied towel in the bin, reaching out to get a clean one out of the dispenser. She winced, stretching too far, and clutched the edge of the counter.

"What happened?"

"Knife wielding teenagers on the Holbrook." Hannah told her, returning her attention to her clean-up operation. "I'm fine."

Jo snorted. "I can see that."

"I am." The younger woman repeated firmly. "Look… whatever I said or did last night… I'm sorry, Jo. I didn't mean to upset you or offend you or… well, whatever I did." She looked at the brunette underneath her fringe. "What did I do?"

"I think mixed signals is the best description of your behaviour last night." Jo said, leaning against the counter and handing her a clean paper towel. Seeing the surprise on the other woman's face she shrugged. "You went from flirting to freaking out to kissing me and running out."

"What?" Hannah demanded, pressing down on her cut harder than she meant to and hissing in pain.

"Calm down." Jo told her with a grin. "You kissed me on the cheek; I think as an attempt to assure me that you weren't horrified at the prospect of me hitting on you."

"Did you?"

"No, Hannah, I didn't."

The red-head bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Jo. I don't… it's not that… I just don't know what's going on in my head at the moment. My mind is all over the place… I've got so much to think about."

"It's fine. Let's just get you cleaned up." DC Masters said with a smile. She held up her hands. "Just a heads-up; I'm not hitting on you."

Hannah rolled her eyes and handed the older woman a paper towel, exhaling as Jo pressed it to the cut on her arm. The brunette glanced up at her, checking that Hannah was OK with her continuing, and received a weak smile and a nod in return.

x-x

Both of the DC's wounds needed stitches and the FME was annoyed that she hadn't gone straight to see her as soon as she'd got to the station. Hannah rolled her eyes and took the treatment without complaint.

Then she headed back up to CID in search of DI Nixon once more. She wanted to know more about the robbery case. Specifically, she wanted to know whether he had dropped her in the shit or not. Sam was nowhere to be seen, however. Stuart was pouring over information at his desk, merely grunting when she asked how it was going.

"Sam's interviewing Ashcombe again, if you're interested." He told her, not glancing up.

"Thanks, Sarge."

Not having anything else to do, Hannah made her way down to the interview rooms, asking which Sam was in, before slipping into the adjoining interview room. She watched the blonde pulling the man's alibi apart, before presenting him with evidence that they had gathered after Hannah had been taken off the case that proved beyond doubt that he had carried out the robbery.

Just as she thought the case would be closed, Ashcombe leant forwards. "I want to speak to DC McKay." He demanded.

"I'm afraid she isn't available at the moment." Sam told him without batting an eyelid.

"I suggest she makes herself available, unless she wants everyone to know where she was last night." He threatened, causing Hannah's blood to turn to ice in her veins.

The DI looked at him angrily. "Mr Ashcombe, I would be very careful if I were you, because that sounds a lot like a blackmail threat to me. Blackmailing one of my officers, especially over something that would be in no way beneficial to the outcome of your case, would be a very stupid thing to do."

"It is related to my case if she was sleeping with me while investigating it."

"DC McKay hasn't been on this case since the initial call yesterday." Sam informed him.

His face fell on hearing her words. "What?"

"Mr Ashcombe, if you have nothing else to add–"

He leant back in his seat looking thunderous. "At least I got a good shag out of it."

Hannah wanted the ground to swallow her up. She left the observation room as Sam was ending the interview, hoping to escape before she left the room. She was out of luck and heard the DI calling her name before she managed to turn the corner.

"Hannah, we've charged him. He tried to implicate you, but–"

"Yeah, I heard." The DC told her. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Don't mention it." Sam said, waving a hand dismissively. "Just go and fill in your incident report about your injury on the Holbrook. Oh, and Hannah? Please don't do something as stupid as sleeping with a suspect again."

She grinned. "I'll do my best."


	14. Exit Wound - Pt 1

**Series 23, Episode 26****: Exit Wound**

**Date****: Friday 16****th**** November 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DC Terry Perkins, DC Joanne Masters, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>"Ellie, I can't help it." Hannah sighed as her daughter made a loud sound of annoyance down the phone. "I'm working late tonight so that I can have tomorrow off for Freya's birthday."<p>

"But Mum! Sasha's dad said he'd pick us up and drop us home after the film finishes." Ellie argued. "You don't have to do anything!"

"But who's going to watch the others?"

"What about Jasmine?"

Exhaling irritably, the detective gritted her teeth. "If, and I mean if, I have time to ask Jasmine whether she can babysit tonight I will let you know what she says. She might not be free, Ellie, so don't get your hopes up."

"But we really want to see the film!"

"What is it?"

"Dan in Real Life."

Hannah shrugged. "Never heard of it."

"Mum!"

Looking around the office in exasperation, the red-head spotted Stuart pushing open the double doors and glancing around. His gaze locked on her and he headed in her direction. "Look, babe, if you can't go tonight I will take you tomorrow, alright? You and Freya can go and see it and I'll take the others to watch Bee Movie." When Ellie started complaining again, Hannah cut across her firmly. "I have to go, I'm at work. I'll speak to you later."

"Hannah?"

"Sarge." The woman turned on her chair to face him. "What's up?"

"Jo and Terry are investigating an assault down in Bedow Woods. They've just phoned to see if we can get a recording of the 999 call, but I'm heading out to speak to an informant." He told her, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. "Can you handle it? Thanks."

Not giving her time to reply, the Sergeant was gone. Hannah growled at the doors that were swinging backwards and forwards after his departure, before getting up and going to track down a copy of the call.

But the time she returned the DI was leading Jo and Terry over to her desk. "Stuart said he'd asked you to get a recording of the 999 call about the assault in Bedow Woods?"

"Yes, Guv." Hannah agreed. "Listen."

"_You'd better get here quick. A bloke's been beaten up in Bedow Woods car park."_

"_Can you slow down please, sir? Please repeat the details so I can take them down."_

"_In Bedow Woods, near the car park, there's a man injured."_

"_Which borough are you in, sir? Can you tell me the nature of the man's injuries?"_

Hannah pressed the stop button and turned to look at them. They frowned at her for a moment until she shrugged.

"Is that it?" Terry asked.

She nodded. "Yup, that's it."

"Play it again, louder." Jo requested. "Can you just keep it down a minute? Sorry."

Hannah rewound the tape, playing it again as the brunette had asked. They all listened carefully. This time a child's voice was clearly audible on the recording. Furrowing her eyebrows, the red-head looked at Terry as he exclaimed at the sound.

"That's Leah! She must have been close by. The witness must have seen her. Who leaves a kid alone in the woods?"

"Well she ran off, didn't she?" Neil pointed out. "I don't expect she'd have gone off with anyone after the trauma of seeing her dad beaten up."

"Wait… there was a little girl involved?" Hannah asked, looking between the other detectives.

Jo nodded thoughtfully. "Mmm, the victim's daughter."

"Hannah, can you run a trace on the mobile?" Terry asked.

"I've already done it." She replied. "They're pretty backed up over there, but they promised to get back to me with a name and address as soon as possible."

"I think we should look at Simon Preston, Guv." DC Perkins suggested. "He's got financial difficulties. His attacker knew him. This could be about money."

Neil nodded. "Run his name through CRIMINT, see if he's got any form. I'll organise a financial check on him."

When the two men had left, Hannah narrowed her eyes, watching Jo carefully. "You don't think it's that simple, do you?"

Jo shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

"What about the little girl? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, a bit shaken up, but she wasn't harmed."

"Well that's something."

Jo pointed at her suddenly. "Can you do something for me?"

"Depends what it is."

"Can you…" She shook her head, suddenly changing her mind. "Actually no, forget it."

"What?"

"I said forget it, alright."

Hannah rolled her eyes at the other woman's tone, turning back to her computer. "Bloody hell… take a couple of happy pills or drink less coffee or something."

She didn't need to turn around to know that Jo was glaring at the back of her head. She was also sure that the woman was sending a stream of silent swearwords in her direction. After their conversation while cleaning up the wounds Hannah had received after arresting Andy Trent on the Holbrook Estate, things had calmed down for a while between the two detectives. Several days earlier, when Hannah had gone AWOL to attend Theo's parents' evening without mentioning anything to Jo who was partnering her on a theft case, the hostility between them had returned and seemed to be refusing to leave.

While she was waiting to hear back from TIU about the trace on the mobile used to make the emergency call, Hannah ran the name of the victim though CRIMINT, not coming up with anything other than an unpaid parking fine. When the call came through with the information she needed, the DC poked her head around Neil's door and he instructed her to go to the address given.

"TIU got back to me." Hannah informed Terry and Jo as they passed her on the stairs. "The mobile used to make the call is registered to Lucy Sutherland."

"But the voice in the 999 call is male, right?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, but it could have been her boyfriend borrowing the phone. I'm gonna go and check it out, anyway."

"Were you going to tell us if we hadn't been passing?" Jo demanded, looking irritated. The younger woman guessed it was because she'd come up with a lead and Jo hadn't yet.

"The DI told me to go." Hannah informed her, slightly smugly. "If you've got a problem, take it up with him. I'm just following orders."

She turned on her heels and smirked as she head Jo stamping up the steps to CID. Pushing open the doors that led outside, Hannah allowed the smirk to develop into a grin. She loved pushing Jo's buttons and getting a reaction out of her. It was like some kind of game between them; with both detectives trying to come out on top. When Hannah was winning she loved it; when Jo was winning it drove Hannah insane.

Drawing up outside a small, terraced house on the other side of Canley, Hannah climbed out of the pool car and doubled checked the house number. Ringing the bell, she waited until a shadow appeared on the other side of the glass and the latch was twisted.

Flashing her badge, she smiled. "Lucy Sutherland? I'm DC McKay, Sun Hill. I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's OK?"

The woman looked around nervously, before inviting her inside. "What's this about?"

"We've traced the mobile used to make an emergency call about a particularly nasty assault in Bedow Woods to you."

"You've what?"

"Is your mobile number 07463827009?"

"Yes, it is, but I didn't make any call to 999."

"Were you near Bedow Woods this morning, Ms Sutherland?"

She shook her head. "No, I was at work. I'm a nurse at St Hugh's. But I haven't seen my mobile since last week. I had a few friends round for a couple of drinks and it vanished."

"Really." Hannah looked unconvinced.

Lucy sighed and nodded. "I know it sounds weird. One of my brother's friends, Freddie Patterson, has just got out of prison. I was too embarrassed to accuse him of stealing it, but I'm pretty sure it was him."

"OK." The detective smiled, reading the woman carefully and deciding that she was probably telling the truth. "Thanks for your help."

As soon as she got back to the station, Hannah ran Freddie Patterson's name through CRIMINT. She was pretty sure she'd heard of him, but couldn't quite remember where from. The information that came back jogged her memory and she decided that they now had a very likely suspect.

"Terry?" She called, as he and Jo entered CID. With a nod, he headed over, Jo following behind him. "The mobile does belong to Lucy Sutherland, but she was at work this morning. However, she claims that she hasn't seen her mobile since she had some friends over last week."

"Yeah right." Terry snorted cynically.

"That was my reaction." Hannah agreed. "But I think she was genuine. She gave me the name of the person she thinks took it; Freddie Patterson."

"Freddie Patterson?" The man glanced between the female detectives as though he was trying to drag something out of his memories.

"Lucy was too embarrassed to accuse him, because Freddie has just been released from Shadwell. He used to run protection rackets on Canley High Street and he's also been involved in a couple of armed robberies." She told them. "He's out on licence and staying in Claydon Street bail hostel."

"Right, let's pick him up and see if we can reward his good deed, shall we?" Jo asked, not looking remotely happy.

"D'you know who you're looking for?" Hannah asked. They both shook their heads. The brunette DC looked as though she was irritated, guessing that there was something else. "Look at this."

"Brown hair, white…" Terry looked confused.

"Yeah, he's also 6"1'."

"OK… tall, brown hair, white." The man shrugged. "Could be anyone."

Jo, however, seemed to get what Hannah was hinting at. "That's the description that Leah Preston gave us."

"Yeah… of the guy that attacked her father, not the witness."

"Come on, Terry…" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"How many six foot, brown haired guys were in Bedow Woods this morning?" Jo asked him, smirking slightly.

The penny seemed to drop and Terry pointed between the women in sudden understanding. "Let's go and pick him up."

Forgetting their animosity for a moment, the two female DCs grinned at one another, before Hannah followed Terry out of CID and Jo returned to her desk.

"That's him." Hannah murmured, nodding her head towards the man who had just strolled across the street in front of their car. Terry nodded and opened his door, causing the red-head to do the same.

"Freddie Patterson?"

"Yeah?"

"DC McKay, DC Perkins, Sun Hill CID." Hannah showed him her badge. "Can we speak to you for a minute, please?"

"D'you have to?"

"We believe you called in an attack at Bedow Woods this morning, is that right?"

"Nah… you've got the wrong bloke." He said firmly, starting to walk away.

Hannah followed. "We've got your voice on tape, Freddie."

"It must have been someone else, eh?"

"What happened to your hand?" Terry asked, indicating towards the man's right hand, which was bruised and cut. "Been in a row?"

"OK." He agreed. Then he pointed towards the hostel. "Come in, I'll get my coat."

A split second after he crossed the threshold, the man pulled the door closed behind him. It locked instantly and Hannah banged on the glass, trying to get someone inside to open it for them. With no idea what the code was, they had no way of getting in and Patterson had already vanished.

By the time someone let them in, there was no sign of Patterson in the corridors. Hannah and Terry sprinted through the building, looking for him. Skidding to a halt at the end of the corridor, Hannah heard her colleague calling her and she doubled back, spotting Patterson escaping through another door and out into the garden.

They chased him, Terry radioing the situation in and informing the officer on the other end that their suspect was heading towards the Cockcroft Estate. Their chase continued as the man attempted to evade them. Hannah hurdled a low wall, following their suspect as he did the same, making a sharp turn around a corner.

As they sprinted through a playground, past a basketball court, Hannah spotted Roger and Lewis out of the corner of her eye, shouting their names to get their attention and request their assistance. Seeing the uniformed officers, Patterson took a sharp left turn on the grass, almost stumbling in the process. Hannah took advantage of his momentary lapse, using her momentum to launch herself at him.

She landed on top of the man heavily, knocking the air from her lungs as she brought him down. Rolling over onto the grass, the woman allowed Lewis and Roger to apprehend him, while she regained her breath. Struggling to breathe, Hannah stared up at the sky with one hand resting on her chest.

"Are you alright, Hannah?" Roger asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"Fine."

"That was an impressive tackle." Lewis told her, grinning. She simply smirked in return, rubbing her abdomen where she had been wounded the week before, managing to conceal her wince as she touched her stitches.

"Alright?" Terry asked.

"Fine. You took your time, granddad." She teased, turning attention away from herself at the sight of the concern on his face. Terry rolled his eyes, frowning when Patterson chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, mate, you ain't going anywhere." He snapped as he took hold of the man's arm and pulled him back towards where they'd left the car.

Hannah climbed into the front, closing her eyes as the world started spinning. She felt a little bit sick and the pain in her stomach was getting worse. Glancing down, she saw that there was a small blood stain on her t-shirt; exactly where her stitches were. Guessing that she'd torn the stitches out when tackling Patterson, Hannah mentally kicked herself.

"What's wrong?" Terry asked, making her jump.

Hannah shook her head. "Nothing! Come on, let's get this one back to the nick."

Once they'd taken Patterson down to custody and got him booked in, Hannah turned and started walking towards the FME's office. She hadn't taken ten steps when the DI called her name. Keeping her hand strategically positioned, the red-head turned. She saw him and Jo waiting by the door that led out to the main part of the station.

"Jo's about to speak to Leah Preston. Can you sit in?"

"Can it wait a couple of minutes, Guv?"

"I don't want to keep her waiting." Jo said bluntly. "She's traumatised enough as it is."

"I agree, but I need to–"

The brunette sighed. "Terry can do it, don't worry."

She turned and stalked away. Terry glanced at Hannah, before hurrying after DC Masters. Running a hand through her hair in agitation, the red-head strode towards the FME's office to get her stitches sorted out.


	15. Exit Wound - Pt 2

**Series 23, Episode 26****: Exit Wound**

**Date****: Friday 16****th**** November 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DC Terry Perkins, DC Joanne Masters, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>"Did Leah recognise Patterson?" Hannah asked, returning to CID and finding Jo and Terry there.<p>

DC Masters frowned at her. "You're interested now, are you?"

"I had to… Oh, never mind."

When Jo stalked out of the office, Terry paused. "She identified Patterson. There's something odd going on with the mother; she seemed to recognise Patterson, but wouldn't tell us anything."

"Right… are you going to interview Patterson?"

Terry nodded. "We're going now." He glanced at the door that Jo had just vanished through. "D'you want to go instead of me?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

Hannah squeezed his forearm in appreciation, before heading down towards the interview rooms. She caught up with Jo, who was obviously expecting Terry, just outside. The brunette exhaled sharply and was about to walk into the room, when Hannah gasped her arm.

"I was with the FME." She hissed at her. "My stitches popped when I tackled Patterson on the Cockcroft Estate. I was in pain. That's why I couldn't come and talk to Leah Preston. OK?"

Not waiting for the older woman to respond, Hannah leant past her and opened the door to the interview room. She walked in and took a seat, waiting for Jo to follow. A split second later she did, pressing the button on the tape recorder and sitting down beside her colleague.

"Interview with Frederick Patterson. Present are DC Masters and DC McKay. Interview commenced at twelve thirty." Hannah said, checking the time.

"Why did you hit Simon Preston?" Jo jumped straight in with the line of questioning.

"I didn't hit him, somebody else did."

"We've got a witness who described you."

"Who?"

"You didn't see anyone else in the woods?"

He shook his head. "I thought it was just the two of us."

"Well you were wrong." Hannah informed him.

"We had an argument, I shoved him, he fell over."

Hannah arched an eyebrow, glancing down at the medical report in front of her. "Mr Preston has bruises to the abdomen, right arm, face and head, which is consistent with what the witness says they saw."

"Thank you punched Simon Preston and repeatedly kicked him when he was on the ground."

"It's not consistent with you giving him a shove and him falling over." Hannah added.

"Your only saving grace in this, Freddie, is that you called in your own attack."

"Exactly." The man said, leaning forward. "I called 999, didn't I? Why would I do that if I didn't care about the bloke or I'd meant him any harm?"

"You tell me? Why did you dial 999?" Jo asked, leaning forwards to meet him.

"I may have been angry with the bloke, but I didn't want him to die!"

"What were you arguing about?" Hannah asked. Patterson's smile dropped slightly and he leant backwards in his chair. "Answer the question."

"Look… we're mates, we had a row, end of. There's nothing else to it."

DC McKay shook her head. "Not good enough, Freddie."

"He'll tell you himself when he wakes up."

"If, Freddie." Jo replied. "If he wakes up."

Deciding to leave him thinking about that piece of information, the two detectives suspended the interview and left the room. Not waiting around to speak to the older woman, Hannah strode away, fumbling in her pocket for her cigarettes as she went.

Gina was already leaning against the wall in the spot both women preferred to smoke in. She barely glanced up as the red-head approached, but held out her lighter as Hannah struggled to find hers.

"Thanks, Ma'am."

"What've you done to yourself?" Gina asked, nodding towards the blood stain on Hannah's top.

"Oh." She shrugged, taking a drag of her cigarette and handing the lighter back. "I popped the stitches tackling a suspect."

"You're going to seriously injure yourself one of these days, my girl." The Inspector warned her.

"Tough as old boots, me." Hannah replied with an upwards jerk of her shoulders.

"You know what happens to old boots, DC McKay?" Gina asked, dropping her cigarette butt on the floor and stamping on it. When Hannah shrugged and shook her head, the older woman sent her a serious look. "They get worn out and need to be replaced."

Leaving the detective mulling over her words, Inspector Gold went back inside. She didn't have long to think about what Gina had said, however, as the door opened and Jo poked her head outside.

"Simon Preston's awake."

"Right."

When she didn't move, Jo rolled her eyes. "Terry's with the DI, so you need to come with me."

"Fine."

Dropping her half-smoked cigarette on the ground, Hannah stepped on it as she turned and followed the other woman inside. They didn't speak as they left the station and climbed into the pool car. Hannah parked outside the North Wing of St Hugh's and they made their way up to the ward where the victim was being treated in silence.

"Simon, I'm DC Masters. We're investigating the events–"

"Yeah, I know who you are." He cut her off abruptly. "My wife's told me everything that's gone on."

"Look, does he have to talk to you lot now?" The man standing beside his bed asked. "He's just come round."

"And you are?" Hannah asked bluntly.

"George Gosse. I'm Simon and Hannah's friend."

Hannah nodded, looking slightly suspicious. "It's important we find out exactly what happened as soon as possible, Mr Gosse."

"Alright, mate, I'm here if you need me." He told his friend, causing Hannah's eyebrows to furrow even more.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Want a cup of tea?" George asked Hannah. The two detectives exchanged a look.

"Yeah, thanks." She agreed. "Will you make sure Leah's not causing trouble with the nurses?"

"Yeah, course." He agreed, leaving them alone.

"Before you start, I'm not pressing charges." Simon told them before either of the DCs could speak. "I just want to forget this whole thing."

"We've got Patterson in custody and he's admitted to your assault."

"I don't care. I'm not putting my family in any more danger."

"They're not going to be in any more danger if you–" Jo tried to reason with him, but he cut her off.

"Nurse!"

"Simon, at this stage we just need your version of events." The brunette continued.

"Nurse, can you ask these officers to leave, please."

Exchanging a look and knowing they weren't going to get any further, the detectives silently agreed on their next move. As the nurse looked as though she was about to move them on, Jo sent Hannah a hard look.

"Hannah, can you come with us? Please."

"I'll be back in a minute, alright?" She assured her husband, before following the two women off the ward.

"I can't say we're disappointed, Hannah." Jo told her as they strode towards the exit. "I don't like letting men like Freddie get away with acts of violence. If I can make this stick, with or without your husband's testimony, then I will."

"Please, just leave it alone!"

"Explain it to me, Hannah. Seriously, make me understand, 'cos I don't get it." The brunette admitted. "Patterson gets to beat your husband, let your daughter go through the trauma of seeing it and you want to act like it never happened?"

The woman was close to tears when she replied. "Simon's been working for a security firm, cash in hand. The money's good and we hope they might offer him a more permanent job. But then he met Freddie…" She sighed. "Freddie offered him a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

"Money for information. Look… Simon's never committed a crime in his life. We were tempted because we need the money, but we changed our minds."

"And that's when Simon got beaten up?"

"Simon arranged to meet Freddie to tell him it was off, that he wasn't going to give him the information." The woman admitted. "Look, all we want to do is get on with our lives. Hopefully they'll offer him more fulltime work… we'll be in a better position for Leah."

"What was the deal that Freddie wanted to pull off?" Jo asked.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?"

Hannah arched an eyebrow and, beside her, Jo stared expressionlessly back at the woman who had spoken. "Humour me."

"A security van… goods being transported from Gatwick. Freddie wanted the route."

"But he didn't get it?" Jo asked quickly.

"No. No, he was furious. Why d'you think Simon's in hospital."

Jo sighed. "Alright, Hannah… thanks."

DC McKay stared at the woman for a moment, before following her colleague back towards the pool car. She got into the driver's seat and waited for Jo to fix her belt, before pulling out of the space.

"You were unnecessarily rude, in there." Jo said after a minute, frowning in disapproval.

"What, with Gosse?" Hannah shrugged. "Who gives a shit? There's something weird going on there. I think he has something to do with this."

Jo looked at her carefully, thinking over the idea. "Do you?"

"I do. Also, how did Freddie meet the Prestons? Coincidence?"

"God knows." The brunette shrugged. "He's a bully, though. He's got his hooks into them and he's not going to let go. Let's pay Freddie a visit at the bail hostel; tell him we know about his plans and warn him away from the Prestons."

"You think he'll listen?"

"I doubt it, but surely it's worth a try." Jo said. Nodding in agreement, Hannah flicked the indicator to go left instead of right and turned out of the car park. "Is your stomach OK?"

"What, the stitches?" Hannah glanced at her in surprise. "Yeah, I'm fine now. The FME fixed me up."

Jo nodded, but didn't reply. They fell into slightly awkward silence until they reached the bail hostel at exactly the same time as another car. It drew up in front of the building and came to a halt.

"Looks like Freddie has company."

"Run a check on the index and see who they are." Hannah muttered, taking a couple of photos of the men who had got out of the car and were talking to Patterson on the pavement.

"Who's that?"

"Shit." Hannah lowered the camera for a second, before raising it and taking more pictures. "That's George Gosse from the hospital."

"That's the family friend!" Jo exclaimed, swatting Hannah's leg in excitement. "That's it, init! That's the connection."

"I don't want to say I told you so…"

Jo arched an eyebrow. "You didn't. You just said there was something weird about him."

"No, I said he had something to do with this." Hannah reminded her.

"Well, whatever. Let's get back to the station and fill the DI in."

The red-head grinned as she passed the older woman the camera and turned the key in the ignition. "I told you."

Growling softly with irritation, the brunette looked out of the window and refused to rise to the bait. Hannah smirked in self-satisfaction all the way back to the station and up to CID. She did, however, allow Jo to pass on what they had found out to Terry and Neil.

"So we knew Simon and Freddie knew each other, we just didn't know how."

"And this George Gosse is the link?"

"Yes, Guv." Hannah agreed, unable to stay quiet any longer. "He's got form; burglary mainly, with an eighteen month stretch in Shadwell two years ago."

"Which is where he met Freddie Patterson." Jo cut in.

"But Simon's not given them what they wanted, is that right?" The DI clarified.

"No. Freddie wanted the route, but Simon pulled out at the last minute."

There was a knock on the door and Stuart appeared. "I've just had a call on the index of that car that you saw at the bail hostel. It was stolen two hours ago."

"Why are they driving around in stolen car?" Hannah asked slowly. "Unless…"

"You think Freddie could do the job without Simon?"

"No, not without the route. No." Jo shook her head, adamantly.

"I reckon Freddie's a resourceful lad." Neil said. "Maybe he's got a plan B up his sleeve. Go down and see the Prestons again. See what they know about the job and what Freddie's up to."

Hannah and Jo nodded, leaving the office quickly. Hannah Preston wasn't there when they arrived, but her husband was still not willing to speak to them. He simply refused to answer any of the questions the two detectives put to him, staring blankly ahead.

"Maybe you will be more helpful." Hannah suggested when the woman appeared at her husband's bedside. "Simon doesn't seem to want to help us, even though we're trying to help you."

"We've just seen your friend George picking up Freddie in a car. A car that was reported stolen two hours ago. They're sitting in a café on the Clayborn Road as we speak."

Hannah leant down, lowering her voice. "We already know everything… Your mate George was trying to help you. Did he suggest a way that you could make some extra cash with your security job? But now you don't know how to get yourselves out of this situation?"

"Look, why can't you just leave it?" Mrs Preston demanded. "Freddie wanted something from Simon, but he didn't get it. It's over."

"Over? Really?" Hannah scoffed. "George and Freddie aren't hanging around with school kids, you know? They're in with some really tough guys." She dropped some sheets of paper into Simon's lap. "Know him? Chris Whiting? Gary Parker? D'you know them?"

"Simon?"

There was a long pause. "I told him. I gave him the route. I'm sorry."

"But you met him to call it off!" His wife reminded him.

"I know, I tried. I tried, but he started kicking and punching me. But then once I'd told him, he wouldn't stop."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was ashamed."

"Well the job won't go ahead. George will be furious about what Freddie did to Simon."

Hannah raised her eyebrows. "Will he? You think so? Is that why he's hanging out with him and drinking coffee in that café?" She glanced back down at Simon. "You gave them the route and they've put you in here. What do you think they're going to do?" She felt Jo's eyes boring into the back of her head, but ignored her. "What time was the van due? Don't you dare go silent on me. Tell me the truth. Now!"

"Four o'clock."

Hannah glanced at Jo and they both looked up at the clock on the wall. It was just gone two. Not saying another word to the couple, the detectives left the hospital, speeding back to the station. In the car, Jo rang the DI, telling him what they'd learnt. As soon as she got off the phone, she turned to her colleague.

"Don't start." Hannah snapped, pre-empting the speech she was about to get.

"That was so stupid! Simon could have closed up completely with you going in hard like that."

"He needed to hear it." She defended her actions. "He can't just think that everything is fine. He had to realise what he'd done."

"You're lucky he told us."

"Yeah? Well if I hadn't gone at him he wouldn't have, would he?"

"You don't know that!" Jo scoffed. "A lighter approach might have worked just as well… better in fact."

"Well we got the information, didn't we? Stop moaning."


	16. Exit Wound - Pt 3

**Series 23, Episode 26****: Exit Wound**

**Date****: Friday 16****th**** November 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DC Terry Perkins, DC Joanne Masters, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>"Well he's got some guts, hasn't he, Freddie Patterson, I'll give him that." Neil announced as the trio walked through the double doors into CID. Jo and Hannah shrugged their coats off as they walked quickly to keep up with the DI. "He knows we're watching this and he's still ploughing ahead."<p>

"But he thinks we think he doesn't know the route." Jo remained him.

Hannah nodded, sitting in her desk chair and looking directly at the man perched on the desk behind hers. "I think we should let them go ahead and then arrest them while the robbery is in progress. They won't have a leg to stand on then, Guv."

"I think it's the only way we're going to get them banged to rights." Neil agreed. "We need to contact the security company and let them know that their security's been breached. So, we don't travel with the intended consignment. We fill the van with CO19 officers, we wait; let them come to us. What details have we got of the route?"

"Well what we don't have we can get from the security company." Jo suggested, moving to retrieve a file. "And if we deploy officers all along the route we'll be well covered."

"Yeah… if the van's deployed properly we can target whoever we like and still get them." Stuart agreed.

"Someone should be with Hannah and Simon in case they get cold feet and want to warn George."

"He's got a point…" Hananh agreed, looking at Jo. "Last thing we need is for them to ruin the operation at the last minute."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I agree, yeah." Jo glanced up to see Hannah, Terry and Stuart all looking at her meaningfully. "What? You mean me?"

"Well… Hannah likes you. They don't like me at all." The red-head pointed out.

"But I was the one who knew it was all going to kick off." She scowled as they said nothing and continued to look at her blankly. "Oh, right, so I've got to go and be all touchy feely up at the hospital while you three get to run around and save the day."

"Yeah." Hannah agreed, grinning broadly at the two men.

"Fine, well don't make a pig's ear of it. Keep me informed."

As she stalked out of CID, in a less than content mood, Hannah, Terry and Stuart high-fived each other, before separating to prepare for the operation. Hannah made a couple of calls, checking through the route information on her computer screen before Neil called her into the briefing room.

The DI pointed to the monitor where a couple of photographs were being displayed. "These guys, Parker and Whiting, known associates of Freddie Patterson were seen in his company this afternoon, actually. Both have got previous for robbery and firearm offences. This guy, George Gosse, may well be the getaway driver." He turned to Stuart. "Now, you've spoken to the courier firm, right?"

"Yes, Guv." Stuart agreed. "They serve all the main auction houses and today they're gonna be driving in about a million quid's worth of fine art and jewellery from Gatwick. Now, all the indications are they're gonna hit them on route to their unit. Now, the map that we analysed shows a secluded street a few miles away from the drop off as a potential heist point. Now, our team of level one firearms officers will be sitting up here," he pointed to a photograph detailing the spot, "and here."

"The security van's gonna be data trapped, so we can keep up to speed with its progress. CO19 are also gonna be in the van with DS Turner, so if this point isn't the heist point, we'll still be covered if they hit an alternative location. If these guys are gearing up for this, we need to be ready. OK? Let's do it."

They separated. Hannah and Terry went to get vests, before making their way down to a pool car. They had been instructed to sit on the roadside near the suspected heist point, keeping in radio contact with the DI who would be stationed on the rooftop above them. It was a waiting game from then on, something that Hannah wasn't particularly good at dealing with.

Terry scowled at her as she drummed her fingertips on the dashboard, shaking his head as she distracted him from what the DI was saying over the radio.

"Maybe Freddie Patterson thought better of going through with it?" Terry suggested when the message came through that was still no sign of the van or the car.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Beside her, the man frowned. "What d'you wanna do, Guv?"

"We're gonna give it a bit longer."

It seemed like seconds after Neil's command than a car drew up a little way away. Hannah nudged her colleague in the side and tilted her head towards the vehicle.

"See, Terence, have a little patience." She muttered.

"You can talk." He retorted. Then he raised his radio. "Car pulling up."

"All units, stand by." Neil ordered over the airwaves as he, too, spotted the dark blue car.

Hannah recognised it as the one that had pulled up outside the bail hostel. She craned her neck, trying to get a good look inside. She thought that she could make out George Gosse sitting in the driver's seat, with Freddie Patterson beside him, but she couldn't be sure. Seconds later, they were pulling masks over their faces and she had no chance of recognising them.

The security van rounded the corner and the suspects' car screeched into life. With it came the DI's order to go and Hannah and Terry jumped from the car, running towards the area. Area cars drove at speed towards the van, the lights flashing and the sirens blaring. At the same moment, the back of the van burst open and CO19 officers spilled out, taking the masked men by surprise.

They tried to run, but everywhere they turned there were officers waiting to take them down. Seeing a gap, one of the men made a break for it, slipping between the bonnet of the security van and the side of an area car. Hannah saw him go and turned, giving chase. A uniformed officer noticed the pair and moved to cut him off. As they suspect faltered, deciding which way to go, Hannah leapt on him, bringing him down.

Once the cuffs were on, she pulled his mask off, arching an eyebrow when she realised the man was Freddie Patterson. "I've taken you down twice in one day, Patterson. That _must_ be annoying."

"I've got something else you can take down if you want." He told her lecherously.

Hannah made a sound of disgust in her throat, dragging him to his feet and pulling him towards an area car. "Come on."

"Who grassed us up?" He demanded, struggling so much that Hannah handed him over to a couple of burly officers.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Neil told him, coming over to join Hannah.

"You tell them from me that I'll find them and when they do, they're dead!" The man spat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The DI waved his hand dismissively as Patterson was dragged away. "Well done, Hannah."

"Thanks, Guv."

"Get yourself back to the nick… you're bleeding." He frowned, wondering whether he'd missed any shots being fired.

Hannah glanced down at where he was looking and sighed. "I must have popped the stitches again. That's twice Patterson's made me do that today."

"Get back to the station and see the FME." Neil ordered, glancing at his watch. "I'll get Jo to hold off on interviewing Gosse until you're ready, alright?"

"What about Patterson?"

"I'll deal with Patterson."

Nodding, slightly disappointed that she'd miss out on interviewing the main man, the detective did as she was told. Dr Wilson was far from impressed when she turned up at his door for the same reason again, but he patched her up and sent her away as quickly as he could so that she wouldn't keep the others waiting too long.

"Before we go in, Hannah Preston is having an affair with George Gosse." Jo told her in a low voice as they paused outside the interview room. "Just a head's up."

"Thanks."

Jo nodded and opened the door. They settled themselves in their seats and started the interview.

"That was a big risk, when you knew the police were looking at Freddie." Jo started, watching the man carefully.

"It seemed too good to pass up, didn't it? I mean, you thought the route hadn't been given, so that would mean you weren't going to look into it."

"Well that makes sense, doesn't it?" Hannah rolled her eyes. "We hear about a possible armed robbery and just forget about it because someone tells us they didn't pass on vital information?"

"I couldn't bear to see Hannah upset. She's worried Leah's real mum's gonna take her away if they can't provide for her. She's worried Simon wasn't bringing home the bacon."

"So you wanted to take her away from it all?" Jo suggested, looking as unimpressed as Hannah felt.

"Look, Simon's a nice guy, but he lucked out when he got her. I mean, I'd give my hind teeth for what he's got. A wife, a little girl… and I'd fight for it a lot harder than he's done."

"That's just it, George," Hannah leant towards him, "it's not yours. Hannah, Leah… they're Simon's family, not yours."

"When he said he was having doubts about doing the job I couldn't believe it." He continued after staring at her for a moment. "He's worried about doing the right thing. Well what about doing the right thing for his family? Hannah's out of her mind with worry because the bank's going to take repossession on the house and I thought… if I can just help them get together a decent amount of money…"

"So why not do the job yourself? Why involve Freddie Patterson?"

"'Cos I needed someone with experience. I mean, what have I done in my time? Fenced a few stolen goods…"

"Yeah, we've seen your record." Hannah agreed, shrugging. "Not exactly impressive, is it?"

"If Freddie thinks someone's grassed him up, I want him to think it's me, alright? 'Cos this was my idea from the start and it's all my fault, so he can break my legs. I don't want him sending anyone after Hannah and Simon. They've suffered enough."

There was silence for a moment as the two detectives processed his words. Then Hannah nodded and shrugged. "Fair enough. Interview terminated at 8:38."

She and Jo left the room while the Custody Sergeant went in to deal with George. The two women moved a little way along the corridor and then leant against the wall, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Jo glanced sideways at Hannah.

"He did the right thing in the end."

"Yeah, but it's still all his fault." The red-head pointed out. "He got them involved in all this. He was having an affair with Hannah… I'm sorry if I'm not going to suddenly start thinking he's a decent bloke."

"Course not." Jo agreed, started to walk towards CID. "But at least he showed some loyalty to them in the end."

Hannah made a muffled noise in her throat, clearly not agreeing with her sentiments. "We should get over to St Hugh's and let them know what's happened."

"I think we need a final word." Jo agreed, nodding. They grabbed their coats and headed back downstairs.

It was almost a relief to be able to inform the couple that they had arrested Patterson and Gosse and the others. Simon listened carefully to everything that they told him, but his wife looked distracted. Hannah kept shooting her disapproving looks, which Jo picked up on.

"So, what kind of stretch is George looking at?" Simon asked when the detectives had finished.

"He's gonna be locked up for a while for attempted armed robbery." Hannah informed him with a shrug.

"I can't believe he went ahead and did it."

"You know George… it was a chance to make money." Simon told his wife, almost bitterly.

"But I thought he really…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "… cared about us."

"He was my best mate, but George is only ever out for George."

A tense silence descended and the detectives exchanged a look. Hannah half expected Jo to mention what George had said in his interview, but she didn't. Instead she thanked them for their help and said goodbye.

"Why didn't you defend him?" Hannah asked as they strode off the ward. "I expected you to jump in with the George Gosse appreciation speech."

"Why?" Jo shook her head. "He was guilty of armed robbery. He might claim that he did it for them, but what's to say he _wasn't_ doing it for himself. Or, to get Hannah, at the very least."

"Look…" Both women turned around as someone approached them. "They won't take Leah away from me because of this, will they?"

Jo looked outraged at the very suggestion. "No! You were our source. You played no active part in the attempted robbery. You won't face any criminal charges."

"What about Simon?"

"He tried to stop the robbery, but he was involved. It's really down to the CPS now."

"Look, Hannah, I think he knows." Jo told her in a low voice, glancing towards the bed where the woman's husband lay. "I think he knows about you and George."

"Yeah, well there's nothing to know, not now." The woman snapped.

"OK, well I just… think he knows you have feelings for each other. Look, I'm just saying that when he's on the mend you might want to… talk."

"What's it got to do with you?" The woman demanded angrily. "Why are you getting involved in my life, when clearly there's something going on between you two?"

"Hey?" Hannah frowned and glanced at Jo. "What are you talking about?"

"All this tension. It's obvious that there's something that needs dealing with."

"Listen, right." The red-head glared at her. "DC Masters is trying to help. If it was me I would just walk out of here and let you deal with it in whatever messed up way you feel like, but she actually wants to help you sort things out. So don't turn your shitty situation back on her, alright?"

Jo blinked at her colleague, before turning back to Mrs Preston. "Look, just… talk to Simon, OK?"

There was a tense pause and then she nodded. "Thank you."

They watched her walk back to the hospital bed and then Hannah turned on her heels and stalked out of the ward. She had almost made it to the exit before Jo caught up with her. The brunette frowned at the hard scowl on Hannah's face and laid a hand on her arm.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Can we just get back to the station, please?"

"If it's about what–?"

"If it's about what she said?" Hannah snorted derisively. "As if. She was just talking crap to deflect attention away from herself and her own screwed up life." She shook her head. "I just want to get back to the station and finish up the paperwork because I've got somewhere to be tonight and I don't want to miss it."

Jo shrugged. "If you say so. Let's get back to the nick, then. I wouldn't want to keep you from your oh so exciting social life."


	17. Surprising Suspects - Pt 1

**Series -, Episode -****: Surprising Suspects**

**Date****: Tuesday 27****th****/Wednesday 28****th**** November 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DC Joanne Masters, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>It had already been a long day and Hannah was ready to drop. She had been on shift since eight that morning, covering almost everything that had come in so that most of CID's resources could be channelled into the Shaw case. Sam was completely focused on catching the person who had abducted and murdered a twenty-seven-year-old woman four days previously, which meant that Hannah and Kezia had to prioritise and check through everything else that came in.<p>

Kezia, who had been called in at six, left when her shift ended, leaving Hannah to watch the clock, desperately waiting for it to hit six so that she could leave. She was absolutely exhausted and still needed to go to the garage to talk to the mechanics who were supposed to be fixing her car, which Freya had driven into a lamppost during a driving lesson the Saturday before. Hannah couldn't really find it in herself to be furious with her sister, who was upset enough about the whole situation, but it was definitely making things harder than the usually were.

Just after twenty to six the doors to CID opened and Nikki Wright strode in, looking around. Her eyes fell on Hannah and she smiled apologetically. The red-head's heart sank as she realised what that look meant.

"Sarge, I'm off shift in twenty minutes." She complained, holding up her hands.

"Sorry, Hannah, there's been a break in on Dovecott Drive. The owner of the house, Juliette Andrews, is in hospital with multiple stab wounds. Roger and Emma are at the scene now and Dan and Leela are at the hospital with Mrs Andrews' husband."

Hannah exhaled deeply and then nodded, grabbing her coat and scarf from the stand in the corner. "Alright. I'll go and check it out."

Nikki smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Han. Roger and Emma will fill you in on the details when you get there."

Cursing the fact that such a big shout had come in just before she was due to leave, Hannah headed down to the yard and got into one of the pool cars. She crept onto the road and turning right before putting her foot down. On the way, she called her sister and told her that she didn't know what time she'd be home. Freya barely listened to what the older woman was saying, telling her about something that had happened that afternoon at school.

Grateful for the distraction, the detective allowed her to continue, laughing along with Freya and prompting her with questions every now and again. As she drew up outside the house that was already swarming with police officers, she ended the call, pushing her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and making her way under the tape barrier and into the house.

"Bloody hell it's cold." She muttered, rubbing her hands together as she ducked through the front door, going in search of Roger and Emma.

"Apparently it might snow this week." Roger informed her, earning himself a frown from the detective.

"Great, just what I need when my car's in the garage." She told him with a sigh. Then she looked around, taking in the scene. "OK, what can you tell me?"

"Mrs Juliette Andrews, thirty-seven-years old is currently in St Hugh's hospital with eight stab wounds to the chest. Her husband, forty-nine-year-old David Andrews, discovered her unconscious on the kitchen floor surrounded by blood."

"Right… so what does Mr Andrews think happened?"

"When we spoke to Mr Andrews earlier, he claimed that he returned from work at about five and found his wife. There's obvious evidence of force on the front and back doors and signs of a struggle in the living room and the kitchen."

"Anything missing?"

"We're not sure. Mr Andrews didn't think so."

"Have the CSEs been in yet?"

"They've just arrived." Roger told her, nodding towards a doorway that led into the kitchen.

Together they walked into the kitchen and Hannah winced, seeing the evidence of what seemed to be a particularly violent attack. There was a large pool of blood covering a large proportion of the tiled floor. Clearly visible were several bloody footprints and on the counter was a smear in which Hannah could make out finger prints.

"Ouch." She muttered, gingerly walking over to where the CSE was crouching on the ground taking samples. "Evening, John. Alright?"

He looked up and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Hannah. You?"

"End of a ten hour shift involving five arrests and a foot-chase through the Jasmine Allen… couldn't be better." She chuckled. "So, what have you found?"

"We've got a couple of clear prints over on the counter and a couple on the door. There are two different sets of footprints in the blood over here." He told her, pointing out where he was looking.

"Any news on the weapon that was used?"

"There is a knife block on the counter." John told her, glancing up.

Hannah followed his gaze and saw where he was looking. She wandered over, carefully dodging the blood, to check whether any of them were missing. Out of the six that were supposed to live in the block, there were only two there. Attracting Emma's attention, she asked whether they had seen any lying around.

She shook her head and moved across to check the sink and the draining board, while Hannah looked inside the dishwasher. Emma found one and Hannah found another, but that still left two missing knives.

"You think one of those was used?" Emma asked as Hannah looked around thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure. Can you get hold of Dan or Leela and find out if the doctors can give us any information on the possible weapon." When the PC nodded and moved away to radio her colleagues as requested, the detective called for Roger. "Rog, can you organise a search of the back garden, please?"

"Are we looking for anything in particular?"

"The weapon used to assault Juliette Andrews. There are two knives missing out of that block; stainless silver with black handles and silver detail. I'm not completely sure, but I'd guess that the missing knives are a chef's knife and a bread knife."

"I'll get right on it."

When he left the room, going to organise a search party, Hannah turned back to the CSE. "Any idea how long it'll take to get forensics back?"

John looked up at her and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Most of everyone's energy is going into the Shaw case."

"Tell me about it." The woman sighed, folding her arms. "Just let me know as soon as you can, alright?"

He nodded, promising he'd do what he could, so Hannah left the room. She found Emma in the living room and the PC informed her that she'd passed on the message to Dan, who'd get back to them as soon as he'd spoken to the doctor treating Mrs Andrews.

"So, what can you tell me? Roger said that Mr Andrews found his wife when he returned home at about half past five?"

"Yes. I spoke to Mrs Beckett who lives next door and she said that David Andrews works in the financial department of an outdoor pursuits company as an actuary. He gets home from work at about six o'clock most nights, but she noticed that his car was in the drive when she went to take her bins out this evening. She remembers that it must have been about twenty-past five, because the programme she was watching had just ended."

Hannah arched an eyebrow, receiving a smirk in response from the other woman. "So he was home before the time he told us, which is a good half an hour before he would usually arrive home anyway?"

"There's more."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Mrs Beckett thinks that she heard glass smashing while she was outside, but there's no sign of any broken windows at the Andrews'. Both the front and back doors are wooden and the damage is focused on the area around the locks, forcing them open."

"So… burglary gone wrong?" Hannah thought allowed, glancing around thoughtfully. "Or domestic that was made to look like a burglary gone wrong?" She bit her lip. "Do we know anything else about the Andrews'?"

"Happily married as far as we're aware." Emma said with a shrug. "It's a second marriage for Mr Andrews. Juliette has an eighteen-year-old daughter from her previous relationship, Poppy. She's currently at university in Bristol, but we've been in touch with her and she's coming down to be with her mum."

"Poor kid."

"David has a son and a daughter. The daughter, Greta, lives in Glasgow, but the son, Adrian, lives down the road. He's at the hospital with his family."

"Did the neighbour have anything else to say?"

Emma shook her head lightly. "Not really. She mentioned that she hadn't seen Mrs Andrews for a couple of days, which she thought was odd, but then again she said that she hadn't been around as much as usual, so she might have missed her."

"It's worth checking out." Hannah decided. "Does Juliette Andrews have a job?"

"No, she's a housewife."

Arching an eyebrow, the detective swept an appreciative eye over the house. "Her husband must be earning a pretty penny to be able to afford all this on just one wage."

"That's what I thought."

"I think it's worth looking into. I'll request a financial report when I get back to the office."

"What about the age gap?" Emma asked. "Is that a consideration? Couldn't that lead us down the domestic route?"

Hannah shrugged. "Possibly, but we can't make assumptions about what could be a perfectly happy marriage." She pulled out her mobile. "I'm gonna make a call to the DI and see if she can spare anyone else to help on this case. Can you let me know as soon as Dan gets back to you?"

After the PC assured her that she would do just that, Hannah made the call to DI Nixon, catching her at what was apparently a particularly bad moment. The woman grumpily agreed that she'd see who she could send to assist with the case, before hanging up without any warning. Pulling a face at the blank screen of her mobile, Hannah pushed it into her jeans and left the scene.

On the way back to the station she phoned FIU and requested a report on Mr Andrews, unable to shift her suspicions about how the couple were paying for their lavish lifestyle. The first thing she did when she returned to CID was run the couple through CRIMINT. Mr Andrews was clean, but his wife had several entries dating back to the mid-to-late 1980's.

"I really hope this is good. I'm not due in until Thursday." Jo announced, dropping her bag onto her seat and moving to stand behind Hannah, sipping from her paper cup.

"Thirty-seven-year-old female stabbed multiple times in her home." The red-head informed her. "She's in a critical condition in St Hugh's."

"OK… what else do we know?"

"We're waiting on forensics, but there were several clear foot and finger prints at the scene. I've requested a financial check just in case and I've run the Andrews' through CRIMINT."

"Anything interesting?"

"It seems the victim has a record; but nothing since 1989."

Jo furrowed her eyebrows and leant down to read the information. "Any reason for that?"

"I'm assuming that it coincides with when she had her daughter."

"Drug offences and shoplifting. It's hardly gangster stuff, is it?"

Hannah sighed. "I don't see how drug offences from almost two decades ago could lead to a woman being attacked now."

"No, me either. We probably should rule it out, though."

"Maybe not… I mean, David is an actuary at an outdoor pursuits company and his wife is a housewife, but their house… bloody hell man." She shook her head, swinging on her chair. "It's huge and full of antiques and art and stuff…"

"Eloquent as always." Jo rolled her eyes. "So you think there's something worth investigating? That's why you've contacted FIU." She nodded in understanding. "Is the victim up to talking?"

"Not yet, she's in surgery. Leela and Dan are at the hospital with the family and they've taken a statement from David Andrews." Hannah hunted through the papers on her desk. "He claims to have returned home at half past five and found his wife. He says he called the police and an ambulance straight away, but…" The red-head found the statement that Emma had taken off the Andrews' neighbour, "their neighbour, Gillian Beckett, is sure that Mr Andrews was at home for at least ten minutes before the 999 call was made."

Letting Jo read Mrs Beckett's statement, Hannah swung on her chair, watching the woman closely. Jo pushed her hair back behind her ear, chewing on her thumbnail as she read. Then she stood up and started pacing. After a second, she held up a finger and walked to the back of the room, retrieving the portable whiteboard and wheeling it over to Hannah's desk. She drew a quick timeline on the board.

"OK, so Gillian Beckett saw David Andrews' car at five twenty." She marked it on the timeline in green pen. "The emergency call was placed at five thirty-two. That means that there are at least twelve minutes that aren't accounted for."

"So what was he doing for twelve minutes?"

"That's what we need to find out."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the delay, but I fell down the stairs and I've broken my wrist! Added to that its my birthday tomorrow and things have been mental at work as its the run up to Christmas! Anyway, that's my excuses over!<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_x_**


	18. Surprising Suspects - Pt 2

**Series -, Episode -****: Surprising Suspects**

**Date****: Tuesday 27****th****/Wednesday 18****th**** November 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DC Joanne Masters, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>Grabbing their coats, the two women left the office without discussing it. Hannah wound her scarf around her neck as Jo unlocked the pool car and they climbed in, heading towards St Hugh's quickly. Flashing their warrant cards, the two detectives were shown to the room where David Andrews and his son were waiting for Juliette to come out of surgery.<p>

"Mr Andrews?" Jo asked gently. "DCs Masters and McKay, Sun Hill CID."

"Oh…"

"We're very sorry to hear about your wife."

"Thank you." He nodded at them. "Have you got any news?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. You must be Mr Andrews' son?"

The young man nodded. "Yeah, Aid… Adrian."

Exchanging a look with the other woman, Jo smiled at him. "Mind if I have a quick word?"

He nodded and followed her out of the room, leaving Hannah alone with his father. Jo smiled. "Mr Andrews, what can you tell me about this evening? Do you have any idea what might have happened?"

"No way. The first thing I knew about it was when Dad rang me to say Ju was in hospital."

"Where were you at the time?"

He shrugged. "I was at work. I'm a healthcare assistant at the doctor's practice on Belmont Avenue. I was due to stay until six, but when Dad called I left early. You can ask any of the doctors or the receptionist and they'll tell you."

"OK." Jo smiled. "Can you tell me anything about your father and step-mother's relationship? Did they argue often? I'm not judging, but I can't help noticing that there's a big age difference. Does that cause issues?"

"Not for them. I won't deny that it was a bit of an issue for me and Greta, my sister. Ju is only ten years older than me and twelve years older than Greta. We thought she was only after him for his money. She and Poppy were living in a two bed flat on the Larkmead when we first met them."

"So… what changed?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you're obviously on better terms with your step-mother now. Did something happen to change things?"

He shook his head, folding his arms and leaning back against the pillar behind him. "Not really… It meant a lot to my Dad that we got on, so we made an effort. Juliette is great; I guess I was just basing my opinion of her on preconceived ideas."

"Is there anyone you can think of who might want to hurt your step-mother?"

"I can't think of anyone…"

"OK, thanks."

Jo turned and started to open the door to the private room, but Adrian laid a hand on her arm. "Listen… d'you want to get a drink sometime?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"You're asking me out while your step-mother is in surgery?"

"I guess the timing isn't great, but you've got to live life as it happens, right?"

Jo chuckled. "Listen, thanks for the offer, but no thanks." She saw him opening his mouth to protest. "You're really not my type."

He frowned and then went wide-eyed. "Oh, you mean… right. Cool."

Not responding, the detective opened the door and they re-joined Hannah and David, who was pacing agitatedly. The DCs were just getting ready to leave, when the doctor appeared and told them that Juliette was out of surgery, but that she would be unconscious for several hours. Informing the two men that they would be back in the morning, Jo and Hannah left.

"So, David and Juliette got married six years ago. Before that, Juliette and her daughter lived on the Larkmead Estate. Juliette's ex is Barry Peterson. I interviewed him a couple of weeks ago when I was looking into those burglaries on Sands Road." Hannah said as they drove back to the station. "Mr Andrews seemed genuinely concerned about his wife's safety. But that doesn't answer the question of what he was doing for the time before he made the call."

"Did you ask about that?"

"I did, but he said that Mrs Beckett must have been mistaken. I suppose tomorrow we could visit his work to find out what time he left and see whether that gives us any clues. Did you get anything?"

"Apart from chatted up…"

"What?" Hannah started laughing.

"Hey! It's not that funny!"

"Oh, it is." The red-head told her with a grin. "What did you tell him?"

Jo shrugged. "I told him he wasn't my type. He seemed to get the hint."

They looked at each other for a moment, but then Hannah ripped her eyes away and stared out of the window into the darkness. "What else did you get?"

"Apparently Juliette didn't get on with Adrian or his sister at first, mainly because of the age difference and where she lived. But since then things between them have improved."

"I think we should have a word with Barry Peterson. He might not know anything about the attack, but it would still be a good idea to check."

"OK." Jo parked up in the yard and they got out of the car. She checked her watch and then frowned. "It's twenty to eleven now. I don't think there's much more we can do tonight."

"No… I'll just check whether the FIU report has come through and whether there's anything from the scene yet."

"OK. I'll see you back here in the morning?"

Hannah nodded, checking her mobile as she walked towards the station. "Yeah, OK. Night."

She didn't look at Jo as she said goodbye, keeping her eyes trained on the display of her phone. She wasn't sure why the idea that Adrian Andrews had asked Jo out bothered her so much, but it did. She was suspicious of the man and decided that that must be what was making her annoyed at what she had heard.

There was nothing waiting on her desk for her, apart from a message from Emma informing her that they hadn't find either of the missing knives in the Andrews' back garden or the surrounding area. Hannah drummed her fingertips on the desk, thinking hard. Picking up the handset of the phone on her desk, Hannah requested a copy of the emergency call that David Andrews had made. Then she had a sudden thought and made another call, requesting his phone records to be sent over for her.

She turned off her computer and gathered her things. As she crossed to the doors, she noticed that there was a low light on in the DI's office. Knocking softly, Hannah poked her head around the door and smiled at Sam, who blinked at her distractedly.

"Ma'am? Don't stay too late. You need to sleep."

"Thank you, DC McKay." The blonde replied shortly.

Not wanting to risk annoying her, the younger woman backed out of the office and closed the door behind her. She left the station and went home, doubting that her superior would be doing the same for a long while.

The next morning both Jo and Hannah were back in CID before eight. The records that Hannah had requested were waiting on her desk, along with the tape and a transcript of the emergency call that the victim's husband had made. It was a standard call and he sounded panicked, so Hannah quickly discarded it as useful.

She laid the phone records on Jo's desk, leaning on the surface to point out the interesting information. "This number here is Aidrian's and this is Juliette's." She told the brunette. "This one is the question. David rang it four times yesterday, something he's been doing for about a week but before that," she flicked through the papers to older records, "the number isn't there at all."

"So who does that number belong to?"

"I don't know. I'll get on to the phone company now."

"OK. When you've done that, we'll go round and see what Barry Peterson has to say."

Hannah nodded. "Alright… then I think we should go to St Hugh's."

"OK."

The younger woman stopped, fixing her colleague with a curious, slightly suspicious, glare. "Why are you just agreeing with everything I say?"

"Because I agree that it's a sensible course of action." Jo told her, rolling her eyes. "I don't just deliberately go against whatever you suggest."

"Really?"

"Yes, Hannah." The brunette sighed. "Believe me, I don't pay that much thought to you."

With a slightly offended snort, DC McKay turned and stamped back to her desk, snatching up the phone and punching in the numbers to contact the phone company. It seemed like she spent hours on hold, waiting to speak to somebody. Finally she managed to talk to someone who had half an idea about what was happening and asked about the suspicious number in David Andrews' call history.

Swivelling on her chair, she grinned. "You won't guess who David Andrews has been calling."

Jo squinted, as though she was thinking hard. "Barry Peterson?"

"How did you know that?" Hannah asked, disappointed.

"Because look who has just shown up on CRIMINT as an associate of Mr Peterson."

"Who?" She moved to lean over Jo's shoulder to look. "No way."

Jo tried to ignore the way Hannah's hair tickled her chest as it cascaded over the younger woman's shoulder and fell in waves in front of her. There was an unmistakable waft of honey-scented shampoo and a soft, familiar perfume. Clenching her hand into a fist, the brunette deliberately moved her chair and put some space between them.

"Now, I've checked; Adrian Andrews was never charged with anything, but the investigating officers were convinced that he had something to do with that robbery." She told Hannah. "I've spoken to the receptionist at the health centre where he works and she corroborated his story that he received a phone call from his father just after half past five and that's when he left. But that doesn't mean he doesn't know anything."

"You should take to him again, see if he'll tell you anything else." Hannah suggested, grinning at her. "You can use your feminine charms on him."

Jo scowled. "Right."

"Oh, lighten up." The other woman teased her, moving back to her desk and gathering up her things. "If it gets a result…"

Shooting her a warning look, Jo waved the keys to the pool car at her and stalked out of CID, not dignifying her words with a response. Hannah smirked to herself and followed quickly. Jo refused to talk to her in the car and, when she did, she simply barked out single word responses.

"This is it." Jo told her blankly, nodding towards a block of flats.

"I know." Hannah replied cryptically.

She climbed out of the car and started walking towards the building. Pushing the door open, she began ascending the concrete stairs, not waiting for Jo to follow her. On the third floor, Hannah pushed the door to the stairwell open and strode through. Her heels clicked loudly on the concrete walkway and they were soon joined by another pair of shoes as Jo caught up.

"Han!" A voice made them both stop and turn quickly. A woman about Hannah's age with short blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and three sets of large silver hoops in her ears was leaning in a doorway they had already passed. "You're back then, are you?"

"Yeah." The red-head agreed vaguely.

"Long time no see."

"Yeah." Hannah replied again. Then she smiled weakly. "How've you been, Tasha?"

"Good, yeah. Our Courtney's six now and Paige is fourteen. Danny's the handful. I'm dreading him turning thirteen next year! How–?"

"Sorry, Tash, we're kinda on a deadline." DC McKay interrupted her before she could mention anything that Hannah wouldn't want Jo to overhear. "I'll be in touch when things calm down a bit, OK?"

"Yeah, course. Nice to see you back, babe."

Pointedly avoiding Jo's eyes and making it very clear that she didn't want to discuss her connection to Tasha Powell, Hannah continued along the walkway until they reached Barry Peterson's flat. She knocked loudly, waiting for him to answer and showing him her badge. Yawning and rubbing the back of his head, the man stepped aside and let the two women in.

"Mr Peterson, where were you last night at around half past five?" Jo asked, perching on the edge of his sofa.

"The Green Archer."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Loads of people… the landlord, Jason Keeble, Roy Lewis." He shrugged. "I've got a solid alibi."

"Does the name Juliette Andrews mean anything to you?" Hannah asked him, trying to catch him out.

"She's my ex." Barry looked between them. "What's she been saying now? Our daughter is eighteen… I don't owe Jules nothing."

"I'm afraid Mrs Andrews was assaulted last night at her home. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"No."

"Why did Mr Andrews call you four times yesterday afternoon?"

"He didn't."

Hannah shook her head. "I'm afraid we can prove otherwise, Mr Peterson." She stood up. "Would you mind coming down to the station with us to answer a few questions?"

He sighed and stood up. Before either woman could move he'd bolted for the door, throwing it open and letting it bang behind him. At once Jo and Hannah were on his heels, throwing themselves through the door after him. They split up, taking both staircases and attempting to trap the man between them. Their luck was in as, attempting to avoid capture, he jumped off the first floor walkway onto the ground below and went down, clutching his ankle.

They rounded him up and dragged him off towards the pool car. As Jo opened the back door to push him inside, Hannah opened the passenger's side door and unwound her scarf from around her neck. She dropped it on the seat and was about to get in the car, when Jo's shout caught her attention and she whirled around in time to see Paterson hobbling away and DC Masters leaning against the side of the car and clutching her stomach.

"Jo!"

"Get after him." The brunette wheezed, struggling to straighten up as Hannah lurched towards her in concern.

With a nod, the red-head started off after the man. She had almost caught him when a teenager on a bike appeared from nowhere and sent her tumbling head over heels to the ground. It was Jo's turn to be concerned as she rushed over to help Hannah up. Both swearing, the two detectives put on an extra spurt of speed and brought Peterson to his knees.

By the time they had manhandled the man into the car, both women were hot and dishevelled in terrible moods. Hannah stared at the open car door. Irritated and impatient to get back to the station, Jo leant her forearms on the car roof and glared at her.

"What?"

"My scarf… where is it?"

"What?" Jo repeated, unable to believe her ears. "Your scarf?"

"I left it here. It was on the seat. Where is it?"

"I don't know. It's a scarf. It's not important. Can we just go?"

Hannah scowled at her. "It's not _just a scarf_."

"Why? Is it a magic scarf?" Jo demanded.

Unwilling to tell her that the scarf had been a present from her younger children the Christmas before, Hannah clenched her hands into fists at her sides and set her jaw in a scowl. Shaking her head, the younger detective dropped into her seat and slammed the car door. She did a fantastic impression of a sulking teenager, kicking the floor in her temper.


	19. Surprising Suspects - Pt 3

**Series -, Episode -****: Surprising Suspects**

**Date****: Tuesday 27****th****/Wednesday 28****th**** November 2007**

**Investigating Officers****: DC Joanne Masters, DC Hannah McKay**

* * *

><p>Barry Peterson turned out to be a handful in custody. He wouldn't stop shouting, and kicking the door, until Sergeant Smith had had enough and went to tell him to be quiet. Jo refused to interview him until Uniform had searched his flat, looking for any evidence of his involvement in the assault the night before. Hannah had left the station and gone to speak to the landlord of the Green Archer, who had backed up Peterson's story that he had been there the night before. Hannah wasn't convinced, however, asking for the CCTV, only to be told the cameras didn't work.<p>

She pulled out her mobile as she left the pub, dialling Jo's number and waiting for her to answer. When she did, the older woman sounded harassed, snapping at her colleague.

"The landlord says that Peterson was here from about five until closing last night. Several other people corroborated the story as well."

"Great." Jo replied unenthusiastically. "Uniform didn't manage to turn anything up at his flat to link him to the assault. There was nothing from forensics to connect him either. Unless we can get a confession or get something out of Juliette Andrews then we've got nothing."

"Brilliant." The red-head muttered, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. "Fucking fantastic." There was a long pause. "He did it, didn't he?"

"I think so."

"Think?"

"OK, I'm pretty sure it was him, but what can we do?"

"We hope Juliette IDs him."

"She should have woken up by now." Jo thought aloud as Hannah unlocked the car she had driven to the pub in and slid into the driver's seat. "We can see if she can remember anything."

Hannah nodded, wedging the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she started the engine. "I'll meet you there."

Ending the call, Hannah pulled out of the car park and headed towards the hospital. She parked quickly and headed up to the ward, finding out that Jo hadn't arrived yet. Not waiting for her, the detective went into the room and smiled at the occupants. David stood as she entered, looking hopefully towards her.

"Sorry, we haven't found anything." She was forced to admit. "We have a suspect, but at the moment there isn't enough evidence to charge him." She glanced towards the bed. "If Mrs Andrews could identify him that would allow–"

"She doesn't remember anything." Her husband told Hannah quickly.

"You don't know that." A young woman snapped. The detective hadn't noticed her before she'd spoken, but she was sitting beside the bed, holding the sleeping woman's hand tightly.

"You must be Poppy?"

"Yeah… I'm Poppy Peterson, her daughter."

"I'm sorry about your mum." Hannah told her gently.

There was a knock on the door and Jo poked her head inside. Seeing Hannah she nodded and entered the room. "I'm sure DC McKay has told you about our dilemma?"

"You haven't got any evidence to charge whoever did this to my wife."

"Like I said, if Juliette can give us a statement–"

"Like I said, she doesn't remember."

Poppy stood up abruptly, pushing her chair back so that the legs screeched against the floor. Jo started after her, but Hannah put a hand on her arm and shook her head lightly. Jo stood aside, letting the younger woman follow after the teenager. She found Poppy sitting on the floor beside the coffee machine.

"I know it's hard, but we are doing our best to find out what happened." Hannah told her softly. She slid down the wall beside the teenager so that they sat shoulder to shoulder. "I want to get this guy, trust me."

"Why her? Why did someone attack my mum?"

Hannah bit her lip. "How often do you see your dad?"

Poppy frowned. "Not often… especially since Mum married David. Why? What's he got to do with this?"

"We–"

"You think it was him?" The teenager gaped at her. "What?"

Taking a breath, Hannah checked Jo hadn't followed them out of the room before speaking. "My daughter, Ellie, will be seventeen in February. Her dad is in and out of prison like a yoyo. Me and him have a… complicated… relationship. She doesn't want to believe he's capable of half the things he does." She squeezed Poppy's hand. "I understand that this is hard, but I just want to put whoever hurt your mum in prison."

"And you think it was my dad, DC McKay?"

"Yes." Hannah agreed simply. "Call me Hannah."

Poppy bit her lip. "Does your daughter know what her dad is like?"

"Yeah."

"But she still defends him."

"She does."

"Has he… has he ever hurt you?"

Hannah paused. "Yes."

"And she still defends him?"

"She doesn't know. I don't let her find out. She's my daughter."

Poppy looked at her seriously, looking older than her eighteen years. "She knows." Hannah blinked at her, not saying anything. "Trust me, she knows." Then she sighed and shrugged. "I'll talk to Mum. If she remembers, I'll get her to tell you everything."

"I promise we're doing our best to get him."

"I believe you."

They stood up and walked slowly back to the room where the others were waiting. Outside, Poppy took a deep breath; an action that the detective mirrored. Reaching out, the teenager squeezed Hannah's hand reassuringly, before pushing open the door and going inside. She took her seat at her mother's bedside once more, holding her hand tightly.

Jo looked curiously at the other DC, but Hannah avoided her gaze, watching David instead. He was looking at his step-daughter curiously. It was as though he was trying to work out what she had said. There was something about the look that put Hannah on edge. Clearing her throat, she folded her arms.

"Mr Andrews, when was the last time you spoke to Mr Barry Peterson?"

Everyone's eyes flicked to her, all their expressions showing curiosity or panic. Poppy's eyes widened and Hannah smiled reassuringly. Jo was glaring at her, clearly wondering what had possessed her to bring the topic up in front of everyone else.

"I… what? I don't think I ever have?"

"Really?"

Jo snapped her head around. "Mr Andrews, would you mind coming to the station to answer a few questions?"

"What? No! I need to be with my wife."

"Mr Andrews, I can ask you here, but I think it would be better for you and everyone involved if we did this properly." Jo continued.

"I think you should." Poppy said suddenly, fixing him with a hard look. "If this has anything to do with Dad, then you need to talk to Hannah and DC Masters."

"Poppy…"

"No, David. I want whoever hurt Mum caught." She told him seriously.

"It's not that simple."

Hannah scowled at him. "So you do know something?"

"I never said that."

"I think you should come down to the station and talk to us properly." Jo suggested, standing up and making it very clear that it wasn't an option to refuse.

David glanced at his son and then his step-daughter, before getting up and following the brunette DC out of the room. Adrian turned to look at the remaining DC as soon as his father had gone, rubbing the back of his head agitatedly.

"Has he been arrested?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, we just want to ask him a few questions. If Jo takes him down the station they can tape the interview."

"Shouldn't you go too?"

"Why? Want to get rid of me?" She asked with a chuckle. "I want to speak to Mrs Andrews when she wakes up."

"That might not be for ages, though." The young man reasoned.

Arching an eyebrow, the detective glanced at the teenager who was watching the exchange with a frown. "Adrian, why don't you go and get us some drinks, eh? I'd love a coffee."

He seemed reluctant to leave but, not having any reason to stay, he nodded and left the room. As soon as he'd gone, Hannah turned to Poppy. The teenager stood and leant over her mother, shaking her shoulder gently to try and wake her up.

Juliette stirred, sighing weakly. She blinked several times, looking around groggily. Her gaze fell on her daughter and she smiled softly, attempting to sit up. Hannah moved forwards and settled herself in the seat that David had recently vacated. At the movement, Juliette's head turned and she narrowed her eyes at the detective in confusion.

"Mrs Andrews? My name is DC Hannah McKay." She said gently. "I'm one of the officers investigating your assault. Can you remember what happened?"

The woman blinked a couple more times, before shifting her gaze back to her daughter who nodded encouragingly. "I can't remember."

"Mum… tell Hannah. I trust her."

"Pops…"

"Even if it was Dad, tell her. He can't get away with this." The teenager squeezed her hand. "Please, Mum, tell Hannah what happened."

Juliette shook her head. "I… I was in the kitchen… I was chopping vegetables… there was a bang at the front of the house. Someone came into the kitchen… I don't know what happened…"

"Who was it, Juliette? Was it Barry?"

"I honestly can't remember."

"Mum…"

The woman shook her head, leaning back against the pillows. "It's blank."

"Juliette, we can protect you and Poppy, if that's what you're worried about." Hannah promised her. "I know it's hard, but…"

"What do you know about how hard it is?" The injured woman rasped, staring up at the ceiling. "You know nothing."

"I assure you, I know."

"Hannah's ex is like Dad, Mum." Poppy said eagerly. "He hurt her. Hannah knows what it's like."

"Juliette… I was born and brought up on the Larkmead, just like you." The detective shared. "I had my daughter when I was fourteen. Her dad is a violent waste of space, but he knows exactly which buttons to press to get inside my head. Now, if he did something like this… if he almost killed me… I wouldn't hesitate to make a statement to get him sent down… to get him far away from me and my kids."

"I can't remember."

Hannah sighed. "OK, Mrs Andrews."

"Hannah!" Poppy looked at her horrified. "You can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up, sweetheart. But if your mum can't remember, she can't remember. I'm not going to force her; I'm here to help."

"But–"

"Her memory might come back." Hannah said meaningfully. "Sometimes you have to be patient about these things."

Instead of pushing the subject anymore, Hannah changed the subject, talking about Poppy and what she was doing at university. She told them how she was hoping that Ellie would go and get a degree; do something that she had never managed. Juliette was just starting to relax when the door opened and her step-son walked in.

"Ju, you're awake!" He exclaimed, moving over to the bed and pressing a kiss to her cheek, before handing Hannah the coffee she'd requested.

Taking a sip, she studied him carefully, watching the way Juliette tensed every time he looked at her. There was definitely something strange going on in that family and Hannah was convinced that whatever it was it was linked to the assault the night before. She sat silently, listening to the interaction between the step-siblings.

"Excuse me." She murmured as her mobile started to ring. Leaving the room, she held the handset to her ear, listening as Jo launched into her story before she had said a word. "So David hasn't mentioned Barry Peterson?"

"Nope. Not in conjunction with the assault, anyway." Jo said with a sigh. "Any luck your end?"

"Juliette's awake, but she can't remember who attacked her. Or at least she claims she can't remember. Poppy's pretty convinced it was Peterson, but she wasn't there." Hannah chewed her lip. "I sent Adrian out to get some coffees and when he came back the whole atmosphere changed. Juliette clammed up and Poppy became incredibly hostile. I don't like it at all."

"You think we need to have a word with him?"

"I don't know, maybe." The red-head shrugged. "It was Adrian who was linked to Peterson in the first place. Maybe if we can just get him out of the way, Poppy and I can work on Juliette some more."

There was a pause. "Hannah, if you put too much pressure on Juliette or they think you've coerced her into making a statement against Barry Peterson…"

"I won't Jo."

"I'm sure you won't mean to, but…"

"I promise you." She said. "I promise you I won't put any undue pressure on Juliette to point the finger at Peterson. I just want to get a result on this one."

"Why does it matter so much?" Jo asked, the bigger question evident in her tone.

"Because someone nearly brutally killed that woman."

"No, there's more than that." The brunette argued after a pause. "There's something else."

"I'll tell Adrian that he needs to go and pick his dad up from the nick." Hannah changed the subject abruptly. "Then you can ask him a few questions and I can talk to Juliette again."

"Hannah–"

DC McKay ended the call and pushed her mobile into the back pocket of her jeans before re-entering the room. Adrian leant back in his seat abruptly, as though he'd been leaning over his step-mother and Hannah narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Her gaze flickered over to the teenager, who was glaring at him with unbridled hatred in her eyes.

"Adrian… your dad's asking if you can go and pick him up from the station, please." She asked in a light tone. "They've finished asking their questions now."

"Can't they bring him back?"

Hannah shook her head. "Sorry, no. We've got two huge cases on at the moment, so resources are a little stretched."

He muttered irritably under his breath, before grabbing his jacket and leaving the room. As soon as he was gone, Hannah took the seat he had been sitting in and leant forward. She looked carefully between the two women.

"Does all this have something to do with Adrian?"

"What?" Juliette breathed in outrage. There was something, though, that seemed entirely forced. "How can you even suggest that?"

"Yes." Poppy said, ignoring her. "It's because of him that Mum nearly died."

"Poppy, don't!"

"I have to, Mum." The teenager told her, shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes. "I have to tell them so that they can keep you safe."

"Mrs Andrews, I promise you that we'll do everything in our power to ensure that no more harm comes to either of you."

"How can I be sure I can trust you?"

Hannah smiled at her. "Everything I told you, about my family, is true. But I haven't told anyone at work. If they knew then they'd treat me differently and I can't have that."

"So why tell us?" The injured woman asked in confusion.

"Because I wanted you to know that I understand what you're going through."


End file.
